What Lies In The Dark
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Complete] A sudden death. A horror story. And mysterious killings. Does it all connect? Fox must find out and stand up to save his friends. For, KILL THE EMPIRE
1. Chapter 1

First off, I'd like to say thank you to all of the people who had read and reviewed my story titled One Wish. I never thought I would get so much attention on something I thought was originally going to be a four chapter story. Thanks again!

Okay moving on, I'd like to welcome my first horror! Yah! Horror! Before we get started, I want to say that I know this story isn't going to be very scary. I'm going to try but, I have learned that reading horror's isn't as scary as actually seeing them. Which reminds me, I still want to go see Silent Hill…

**Note: **Rating may go up, in later chapters, but who cares about that?

I was determined to make a humor story for KILL THE EMPIRE (And Oni), because I had told him I would and I keep my word. Though, I couldn't think of a good plot. After reading all of his horrors, I decided to write a horror story instead. Hope you like it!

Also this may have parts similar to the somewhat horror movie, _Stay Alive_. So if you have seen the movie and see the resemblance please don't yell at me for it, because I know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

He stood in front of the window, listening to thunder rumble violently outside. It was the perfect weather, at least in his mind. The rain fell endlessly from the black night, and the low dark clouds completely covered the sky. A jagged bolt of lightened abruptly flashed in the sky, for a quick second, lightening up in front of the young smasher. 

The young bird named Falco, continued to stare out the window. He was deep in thought, continuously biting on the end of his pencil with his beak. His eyes studied the millions of water droplets on the window, as they steadily slid down to the windowsill. He removed the pencil from his mouth, waiting for another lightening strike.

Falco crossed his arms and leaned up against the cold white wall, looking back into his dorm. The room sat in silence, and the only supporting light was the lone candle sitting on the desk in between the two beds. The young bird was roomed with the ever-so mysterious Pokemon, known as Mewtwo. The two smashers barely engage in conversation with each other. Most of the time, they're not in the room at the same time. Falco spends most of time with his two friends, Fox and Roy, while Mewtwo hangs out with…his so called friends. Falco wanted to switch with another smasher, but Master Hand wouldn't allow it.

Unfortunately, Falco had to deal with the silent physic Pokemon.

A sudden lightening strike caused Falco to immediately turn his attention back to the window. His mouth slightly hung open, as the lightening bolt shined brightly in eyes. This time it was close, like it had struck right behind the campus in the distance. A few seconds after the lightening vanished, the thunder loudly appeared, startling the blue bird.

Falco took this calm silent time to go back to his writing. He held the pencil firmly within his right hand, and scooted his chair underneath the wooden desk. The young smasher took a deep breath, and glanced down at the large book in front of him. Ever since the beginning of the tournament, he had been writing a horror story about the smashers. He was hoping to finish before the tournament was over, but wasn't quite down yet. The tournament had ended two days ago, with Captain Falcon as the champion.

Tomorrow, they are going to head home.

Falco twirled the pencil within his fingers, as he re-read the last paragraph he had written. He nodded to himself, with a confident grin, and abruptly continued to write. Of course, he hasn't told anyone about the story, except for Fox. Though, Fox doesn't know much, except that it's a horror about all of the smashers. Falco wanted to surprise the smashers by showing them before everyone leaves, but he doesn't believe it will be finished.

With the privacy and the rain calming down, Falco was able to get pretty far into his story. Of course, it wasn't far enough until a sudden knock came to the door. Falco sighed deeply, as he continued to write. He told everyone he wanted privacy, yet one smasher has no brain to understand what he truly meant.

" Go away."

The door opened anyway, and someone shuffled themselves into the room. Falco slammed his pencil down on the table and immediately closed the book, looking over his shoulder. Doctor Mario waddled his way in, carrying a bunch of bottles in his arms.

Yes, it was true. Even though he was a doctor, he had no brain.

" What part of go 'away don't' you understand?"

Doctor Mario walked up to the table, and placed the five bottles next to Falco. Falco raised an eyebrow and grabbed the nearest bottle lifting it in front of him. He carefully shook it around, studying the strange yet interesting bright green liquid inside.

" It will only take a few minutes." The doctor replied.

Falco lowered the bottle. " What is this stuff?"

Doctor Mario's blue eyes glistened as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips. " These are my latest inventions." He explained triumphantly.

Falco shook his head. " Not this again?" He complained. " D. Mario, you're a doctor, not a scientist."

Doctor Mario nodded. " I know." He grabbed one of the bottles, holding it up. " But I wanted to prove to everyone that I can create successful potions."

" We already have Link and Zelda for that." Falco explained, getting impatient.

Doctor Mario frowned, dropping his hands to his side. " Please Falco!" He complained, practically begging. " No one else will listening to me."

" Not even Mario?"

Doctor Mario shook his head in response. " No. Will you listen?"

Falco glanced down at his brown book, before looking back at Doctor Mario. He was falling behind in his writing, but he felt sorry for the doctor. He was trying, and Falco had to give him credit for that.

" Okay, but only a minute."

Doctor Mario smiled and contently nodded, placing the bottle back on the desk. As he reached over to grab the blue bottle, he accidentally knocked his hand into the green one Falco was holding. The bottle abruptly fell to its side, causing the top to fly off. Falco and Doctor Mario both reacted to the liquid as it splashed right onto Falco's book.

Falco immediately stood, pushing the chair out from underneath him. He watched traumatized, as Doctor Mario gathered the bottles together, apologizing to Falco. Falco shook his head and pointed to the door, ordering for the doctor to leave.

" Go!"

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Falco!"

" Just…go!"

Doctor Mario listened to his heated voice and nodded nervously leaving the room. He closed the door behind him, his footsteps were heard running down the hallway. Falco sighed irritated and ran grabbing a towel from his suitcase. He walked back to the desk, and abruptly stopped in his tracks, glaring down at his book. Falco dropped the towel, and picked up the book examining the cover.

The liquid had vanished.

Falco's eyes widened, as he opened the book, flipping through the pages. None of them were wet or stained, the book seemed perfectly fine. Falco's eye twitched as he nervously looked around the silent room. He knew something strange was going on. Doctor Mario didn't clean up the mess, so where did the liquid vanish to?

Falco hesitantly sat back down at the desk, and opened to the short introduction in the beginning. He remembered he first wrote this introduction two days after the tournament had started. That was about, three months ago. Falco leaned back in the chair, and steadily began to re-read the introduction out loud to himself. He abruptly stopped, his mouth hung open as he leaned forward staring down at the book. As he read the first sentence, the words disappeared, sinking within the pages. He turned to the next page, noticing that everything on that page was normal. Falco frowned, flipping back to the introduction. His heart raced, as he looked around the empty silent room.

He licked his dry lips, shaking the sudden frightened nerve out of him and continued to read.

Once he had finished, Falco stared down at the now empty page. His closed the book, and opened it back up to the introduction. It was still gone. Sweat dripped down Falco's forehead, as his hands began to tremble. He couldn't believe he was this frightened. The young bird knew he was more courageous than this, but what had just happened in front of him, was unbelievable. It was truly impossible.

As Falco turned back to the last page he had written, thunder boomed loudly above him, causing him to almost jump ten feet out of his chair. The sudden thunder, caused the only supporting light to burn out, leaving Falco sitting alone in the darkness. Falco continued to sit in the chair, waiting for his vision to adjust to the dark. He blinked and looked over his shoulder, noticing the door was cracked open.

He remembered clearly, that Doctor Mario had closed it.

" Hello?" Falco called out loudly.

No answer.

Falco stood almost tripping out the chair and made his way toward the door. He opened it, letting the hallway lights into the room. He stood in the doorway, looking down the empty hallway. Familiar voices from the dorm a couple of rooms down, had calmed the bird, but it wasn't enough.

Falco was about to leave, when he heard something fall from behind him. He immediately looked over his shoulder, spotting his book on the floor. The young smasher left the door opened, and walked back over toward the desk. His hands constantly shook as he picked up the heavy brown book, and placed it back on the desk. Right when the book fell from his hands, the door slammed shut.

Falco let out a scream, as he swung around. He stood close to the desk, gripping tightly to the chair next to him. He squinted looking around the room. Suddenly, Falco heard something that caused his hair to stand on ends. Heavy footsteps were heard heading in his direction. Falco's heart continued to race.

" D-doctor Mario?"

The person didn't reply.

Falco slightly looked over his shoulder, reaching out for the candle. He tightly grasped it within his hands and turned looking toward the door. A lightening bolt suddenly flashed in the sky, letting Falco catch a glimpse of the figure standing in front of him. Falco's eyes widened, as he let the candle fall to his feet.

When he noticed the long blade in the figure's hand, Falco let out a scream.

He was hoping someone would hear him, but a giant hand grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground. Falco gagged, his feet dangled in the air. His wide eyes stared down at the covered arm and gloved hand. He desperately fought to get out of the figure's grip, but failed miserably.

The blade lifted above Falco's head. Falco immediately stopped struggling, and stared up at the blade. His eyes widened as he managed to let out another scream, just as the blade swung down.

Suddenly, his scream was cut off, and all movements had stopped.

A few moments later a knock came to the door and a sweet voice appeared on the other side.

" Falco? Are you okay?"

The door opened and a Mushroom Princess made her way into the room. She frowned and flipped on the light switch, looking back into the room. Her eyes immediately widened, as her mouth hung open in terror. Her face went pale, as she brought her hand in front of her mouth.

A puddle of blood painted the floor, as the thick redness was splattered over the walls and two beds. A body was pinned to the wall, with nothing but a long blade supporting it.

Tears abruptly built up in Peach's soft blue eyes, as she immediately let out a long frightening scream.

* * *

A/N: 

Well, there's a taste of what's going to come in this horror story. I know it's not much, but it's just a introduction before the real action and horror starts. Everything will make more sense, later on. I promise!

**Note: **I will not truly begin this story until A Week of Love is finished. I was just bored and decided to write the introduction putting it up early. So be patient with me, okay?

Reviews are nice too! Let me know how this is going so far. It's my first horror.

Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciated them.

Enjoy the next chapter! I decided to put it up early. Yah me!

* * *

**What Lies in the Dark**

Chapter 2

* * *

2 Days Later 

Fox sat outside, sitting away from everyone on a wooden sturdy bench. The weather was cool today. The ground was still damp from the thunderstorm two days ago. The sky was partly cloudy, no sun in sight. The old trees in the back of the mansion, whistled as the wind blew the leaves. Red, orange and yellow leaves covered the ground, brushing up against Fox's leg.

Fox gripped tightly to the laser gun in his hands, as he lifted his head from the ground. A couple of yards away, many smashers stood talking silently with each other. None of them showed a sign of happiness. Frowns were held strong upon their faces, and tears rolled down many cheeks. All of them were dressed in black. They had to for the occasion.

Rows of chairs were set up, and soft music was played in the background. Sitting in front of all of the chairs was a black coffin. Fox shivered at the sight of it. Tears built up in his eyes as he forced himself to look away from the horrible sight. Falco's lifeless body rested in the coffin.

Words couldn't described how Fox had felt the moment he had gotten the news. He was in Young Link's dorm, talking with Mr. Game and Watch when Peach returned crying hysterically. The words slipped from her mouth, and practically everyone had gone into shock. Of course, Fox couldn't believe what he was told. But once he had seen the truth, he knew the princess told no lies.

The image remained clear within the smashers mind. Falco was pinned to the wall, a blade pierced his chest. A massive puddle of blood rested below him, which slowly dripped from the wall. The red thickness had splattered all over the walls, and what was worse was Falco's expression. His eyes opened in fear, his mouth slightly open…almost like he didn't get to finish his last petrifying scream.

Fox was going to find out who murdered his best friend. He wasn't going to leave the mansion until the murderer was uncovered. Fox didn't know if it was a smasher or not, but he was going to find out. All of the smashers attended Falco's funeral, and none of them showed any sign of pleasure, glad that Falco was dead. Most of the smashers had apologized to Fox about the loss as well, including Bowser and Ganondorf. Doctor Mario was the last person who had talked to Falco, so automatically many accused him. Fox didn't though. He saw that Doctor Mario was telling the truth. The doctor was good friends with Falco. There was no way, he could have been the murderer.

Fox blinked, causing a tear to roll down his cheek. He sniffed, looking back over at Falco's coffin. They both were partners, best friends. Now Fox felt alone. Someone had took his best friend's life. Someone had murdered the closest friend he had in the tournament. Fox and Falco were never seen without each other, and always stuck up for one another. Now Fox was sitting by himself on a bench. He was mourning the death of his best friend.

Someone's footsteps were heard rustling in the leaves. Fox abruptly wiped his eyes, turning his attention the redheaded prince who headed in his direction. Once the funeral had ended an hour ago, Roy had gone back inside changing out of his black uniform. He was now wearing his usual attire. His sword hooked to his side, his cape flowing gracefully out behind him. His flaming red hair bounced in every direction when he walked. He slightly smiled at Fox, taking a seat next to the lonely smasher.

" How are you holding up?"

Fox frowned, looking back at the coffin. " I'm…doing okay for now."

" I'm really sorry about the loss, Fox." Roy apologized. " No one saw it coming."

Fox nodded, looking down at Falco's laser gun. " I know…"

" You have any idea on who might it be?" Roy questioned, looking at the depressed fox.

Fox shook his head, speaking softly. " No." He took a deep breath. " I highly doubt it's a smasher."

" Who else would it be?"

" I don't know…someone…new…" Fox explained, as if thinking.

Roy nodded, turning his attention to the group of smashers talking amongst themselves. Fox stood his feet, after thinking to himself for an hour, and turned silently walking back to the mansion. He heard Roy abruptly stand up behind him, his boots crushing the leaves beneath him.

" You okay, Fox?" Roy called out.

Fox suddenly stopped and nodded. He looked over his shoulder, forcing a smile to prove to Roy that he was okay, when deep down…he really wasn't. " Yes, Roy. I'm okay. Falco…is home now…"

Roy nodded, as Fox continued heading back to the mansion. Fox placed Falco's laser gun with his, and opened the back door, walking back inside the mansion. He silently walked down the hallway, heading back to his dorm, to finish packing. Due to Falco's death, Master Hand had postponed the day that they were leaving. After Falco's funeral, they were all going to head home, but not until tomorrow night.

" I'm sorry for the loss, Fox." Mr. Game and Watch apologized as they both passed each other.

Fox silently nodded, accepting the apology and continued over to the stairs. The young Fox McCloud stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked into the library to his right, where a group of smashers talked. Peach was among the group. She was the one who had first seen Falco in his murdered state. It must have been hard for her. Fox had heard that Peach didn't get any sleep that night. Nightmares had haunted her.

Fox couldn't complain, because he too had suffered horrible nightmares about Falco. Fox frowned as he began to head up the stairs. He remembered tossing and turning the entire night. He was having nightmares about Falco dying, and him actually seeing it happen. Then Fox had more nightmares about other smashers being killed as well, from the same mysterious murderer.

Up on the second floor, Fox noticed how quiet it had gotten. This was floor where Falco was murdered, in the dorm that was coming up. No one was going to head up here alone, but Fox was the bravest of them all. He didn't care if the murderer appeared, because he wanted to see who it was. Fox actually wanted to confront the murderer, but sadly, no one showed.

Fox stopped in front of his dorm, and grabbed the doorknob turning his attention down a couple of rooms. Falco's dorm was just three doors down. Fox took a deep breath and let go of the doorknob, walking down the empty hallway. He stood in front of Falco's door and grabbed the doorknob turning it.

He imagined something popping out at him, but nothing did. The room sat in darkness. Fox frowned flipping the switching, turning on the ceiling light. He stepped deeper into the room and carefully examined everything. Everything except Falco's belongings were cleared out. Mewtwo had to dorm with another group. No sheets were present on the beds and the desk that was normally filled with items was bare.

Fox noticed Falco's suitcase resting on the bed and made his way over toward it. He lightly brushed his fingertips over the top, already missing his best friend. Fox sniffed, managing to hold back the tears. He turned around to leave, when his foot had kicked something heavy underneath the bed. Fox raised an eyebrow and bent down picking up the item.

It was a book.

Falco was writing a horror story about the smashers, Fox remembered this. Falco had refused to tell him what it was about, but Fox was luckily, because no one else knew about it. Fox turned his attention to the door, then looked back down at the book. He opened it to the last page written, noticing that Falco didn't finish it. Just like Falco's life, the book had shortly ended.

Besides Falco's laser gun, Fox now had another item that reminded him of his best friend. He didn't want to leave it here, since Falco had spent most of the tournament writing it. Fox decided he was going to read it, but not now. He had to finished packing first. Maybe he will show Roy and Mario later. Everyone else has a right to know about it now.

Before Fox had left the room, he briefly glanced down, removing the small dust that attached itself to the cover. He noticed wording embroided on the front, written in dark lettering. It was the title. The title of the horror story, written by the late Falco Lombardi.

What Lies in the Dark.

* * *

A/N:

As you can tell nothing exciting really happened except Fox uncovering the book. I promise the next chapter will have more action and some horror, but no new killings just yet.

If you're looking for some killings though, go check out RoyalFanatic's horror, called _Blood Links_. She's been updating the story quickly. Go RF!

But for my smasher killings, you'll just have to wait a little longer.

Also I noticed a couple of people had questioned about where Mewtwo was when Falco was killed. Mewtwo wasn't in the room, and I thought I had made it clear that Falco was alone. I just wanted to clear it up for you all. Mewtwo wasn't in the room at all. Thanks!

Just to let you all know I went to the movies and saw Poseidon! Wow, that movie was intense. It's a good movie, I thought. You should go check it out, if you didn't see it yet.

Okay, moving on from the random movie shout out….

Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy the next chapter! The first death awaits!

* * *

**What Lies in the Dark**

Chapter 3

* * *

Fox gripped the book tightly within his arms, as he hurried down the dark empty hallway. His thoughts raced within his mind about the book. What could this horror story exactly be about? What if the story has some connection to Falco's death? It could be true. The only way for Fox to figure it out, is to read the book. He didn't know how long it was going to take him, but he was going to get as far as possible. His best friend had written it. It was the least Fox could do.

Back downstairs, Fox briefly glanced into the library. His eyes scanned the room, before a smile appeared on his face. Without hesitation, he entered the silent library walking over to the large table in the back. Link, Peach, Bowser, and the Ice Climbers sat on the couches, talking amongst each other. While Peach was buried in her magazine, she wasn't too occupied to slip Fox an apologetic frown. Fox silently nodded to her, and continued toward Roy in the back.

The redhead prince sat the wooden table, slouched back in his chair. A newspaper was in his hands, and on the front cover was an article talking about Falco's mysterious death, and the Super Smash Campus closing. Mario sat with Doctor Mario at another table, talking about the doctor's new creations.

Fox pulled out a chair across from Roy and dropped the book on the table, causing Roy to immediately look up from his reading. Fox took a deep breath, taking a seat as he looked over at the spare room to his right. Through the picture windows, you could see Mewtwo and Captain Falcon watching TV. They were both enjoying the tournament, that Master Hand had recorded. Of course, the match was between Falco, and Mr. Game and Watch.

A frown appeared on Fox's face as he turned back to Roy, who was now interested in the book. Roy set his newspaper aside, and pulled the book closer to him, reading the title to himself. He raised an eyebrow perplexed, before noticing it was written by Falco Lombardi.

" Where did you find this?" Roy questioned, raising his attention to the silent fox in front of him.

" Falco's room." Fox replied shortly.

" What is it?"

Fox sighed. Even though it was rhetorical you could always count on Roy to question it. It was none other than a book, Falco had written.

" A book." Fox answered. " Written by Falco."

" Did you know about it?"

Fox nodded. " Somewhat. He told me he was writing a horror on the smashers, but he never said what it was truly about."

Roy abruptly grinned. " A horror? Cool. Let's read it."

Fox nodded. He was actually waiting for Roy to say that. Fox wanted to read the story, but he didn't feel like reading it alone. He knew while he was reading the story, more memories of Falco would reappear in his mind. He wouldn't be able to move on from Falco's death, but with the help of his friends, Fox knew he could manage.

Roy watched with wide eyes, as Fox pulled the book back to his side. He turned it right side up, and opened to the short introduction on the first page. Fox licked his lips as he briefly scanned over the page, before beginning to softly read it out loud.

Fox stopped short, after reading the first sentence. His eyes widened as the words he had just read disappeared within the pages. Fox and Roy both exchanged nervous glances. Fox gulped, looking around the library at the other smashers who were already occupied in what they were doing.

" W-what's going on?" Roy questioned, fear was heard in his voice.

Fox felt his heart race as he turned back to the book. He flipped to the next page, and noticed that the words didn't seep through. The next page was perfectly fine. Fox shook his head, as he took a deep breath. He flipped back to the introduction, glancing over the rest of the words that were still on the page. Part of him, begged him to stop reading but the other half wanted him to continue. Fox was torn between the two.

" Damn, this is creepy Fox!" Roy explained, shaking his head. " I think we need to put this away."

Fox ignored Roy's suggestion and continued to read out loud. As he read, the introduction had vanished.

_It was a dark gloomy day at the Super Smash Brother's Mansion. _

_Things were going well for the smashers on this ordinary, but mysterious night. _

_Little did they know, their lives were about to change, for an unwanted figure roamed the hallways of the mansion. _

_Only one smasher knew of his presence, and his name was Falco Lombardi. _

_Falco tried to warn his friends of the murderous figure, but no one had believed him, until they were being murdered one by one. _

_All hope seemed loss for the smashers, as time was running out. _

_Only Falco could save his friends. _

_Listen to the story as he races against the time. _

_This is his story. _

_What Lies in the Dark. _

Once Fox had finished the introduction, the entire page was blank. He leaned back in the chair, noticing the uneasy feeling that had came over him. Roy continued to stare down at the page, astonished. His eyes were wide, as his mouth hung open. A worried smile appeared across his face, as he looked up at Fox. Fox anxiously returned the gaze.

A few seconds later, the page had automatically turned to the first chapter. This caused Roy to lean back in his chair, and Fox to lean forward reading the chapter silently to himself. Roy stayed silent, as Fox continued to read. It was as if the book knew exactly what Fox was reading. Once he was done with the page, it automatically turned to the next. Roy and Fox were the only two who had noticed the book moving on it's own, but after a while Mario had caught a glimpse of it.

Fox was too into the book, that his mind had ventured away from the pages turning on their own. The book had started off with the tournament almost ending. The story featured Falco telling the story, about what has happening at the mansion. It was a dark windy night, and Falco was trying to tell the smashers about the mysterious murderer lurking in the mansion. No one believed him and after, the scene switches to Mario.

" What the hell are you guys doing?" Mario questioned, the two smashers.

Roy turned to the plumber and smirked. " It's a book Falco had written. A horror story about all of us."

Mario adjusted his hat and walked over to their table. He walked besides Fox, and began to read over his shoulder. Roy leaned forward resting his elbows on the table, noticing the Italian's expression.

" What is it?"

Mario lifted his eyes to Roy. " It's about me."

Roy smiled, looking down at the book. " Cool."

Fox stayed silent, as he continued to read…

_The night was late. The wind violently blew outside, causing the trees to sway back and fourth and branches to scratch up against the old windows. Mario was in his dorm, roomed with Ness who peacefully slept within his bed. The room sat in silence, until Ness's snoring was heard through the covers. The red plumber looked up from the Nintendo DS he was playing, and turned his attention over at Ness. The young smasher, had the covers pulled up to his shoulders, only revealing his messy black hair. _

_Mario sighed deeply, shaking his head as he continued to play, the black stick moving freely within his hands. A soft knock came to the door, causing Mario to jump startled. He looked over at Ness who continued to sleep. Mario licked his dried lips placing his Nintendo DS on the bed and walked over to the door. He slightly opened it, surprised to find no one on the other side. _

_Mario swung open the door, and stepped into the hallway. It was empty. Mario scratched his head and turned about to head back into his room, when he noticed a shadow at the end of the hallway. Mario squinted to get a better look, but couldn't tell who the person was. Instead of heading back to his dorm, he hurried down the hallway after the shadow. _

_Once he reached the spot where the figure was standing, he noticed the shadow had disappeared. Mario frowned, and abruptly turned around when he heard a noise from behind. His eyes widened as a tall dark figure suddenly swung a blade down in his direction. Mario screamed, as he fell back, holding his arm in pain. He immediately stood to his feet and ran down the end of the hallway toward the stairs. _

_His heart raced and sweat poured down the side of his face. He held his arm in pain, as blood seeped through his fingers. His mind raced many with questions, on who the strange figure was. _

_By the time he remembered Falco's warning, it was too late… _

SLAM!

Fox jumped back startled and held his chest as he looked up at Mario who immediately closed the book. Roy frowned, looking up at Mario.

" What the hell was that for?"

" Why did Falco write this?" Mario questioned, irritated.

" Because he wanted too." Fox replied calmly, as Mario removed his hand from the cover.

" It's not right." Mario explained.

" Why?" Roy questioned. He snorted. " Because something happens to you?"

" It's not right!" Mario repeated, this time shouting. He caused the group sitting on the couches to turn and look back at them.

Roy shook his head. " Mario, you're such a baby."

Fox sighed and turned his attention back to the book. He grabbed the side, trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. Fox frowned as he tried again, this time harder but the book remained closed. It was as if the pages were all super glued together. Nor the pages or cover moved.

" What's going on?" Fox questioned puzzled.

Roy sighed leaning back in the chair. " Damn, Mario you broke it, you idiot."

" How could I possibly break the book by closing it?" Mario questioned, crossing his arms.

Roy shrugged. " I don't know, but I think you need to get out of the library before you break all of the books." Roy joked, as he began to laugh.

Mario shook his head, walking away from the two at the table. Fox frowned, as he looked down at the book. Roy and Mario might not think it's strange, but Fox had other ideas floating in his head. First the introduction disappears as he reads it and now once the book closes, it stays that way. This book Falco had written is going to cause a lot of trouble, Fox believed so. It may have some answers as to why Falco died, and who is his murderer.

" Don't you think it's strange, Roy?" Fox questioned.

Roy nodded, calming down. " Yes, but maybe there's just some glue keeping them together or something."

Fox nodded. " Maybe…but…"

" Aw, Fox. Don't let it bother you. I bet Falco's death is still affecting you. You should rest."

Fox agreed with the young prince. Maybe rest is what he needed. " You're right. I'm going to get some sleep…"

Roy grinned and nodded. " Take care, Fox."

" Thanks Roy." Fox replied softly.

Fox stood pushing the chair out from underneath him, and picked up the book. He held it firmly within his arms, as he turned and headed back to his dorm.

* * *

(Later that Night)

Mario lifted his large suitcase and carried it over to his bed. The night had came quickly for some smashers, especially Mario. It was the last night everyone was at the mansion. Tomorrow they are going to head home. What a way to end the tournament, not only did Mario not even place in the top five, but a smasher had been murdered. He couldn't wait until he puts everything behind him.

Mario tossed the suitcase onto his bed and finished packing his belongings. He listened to the violent wind blowing outside, and the soft snoring of Ness, deep in sleep. Mario held tightly to the extra hat in his hand, and turned his attention to the window. The low branches continued to scratch up against the glass, causing Mario to curl his face in pain. How could he sleep through a horrible sound like that?

Once Mario had grabbed his Nintendo DS, an unpleasant terrifying feeling came over him. Everything that was happening, was just like Falco's story. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Mario knew better. The night was windy, Mario was awake still and Ness was sound asleep. Not too mention he held his Nintendo DS within his hand. What if the story was true? Mario didn't want to believe it.

A sudden knock came to the door which caused Mario to abruptly drop his Nintendo DS. He began to pant, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart as he turned his attention to Ness. Ness still slept peacefully, with the covers up to his shoulders.

Mario stepped over the DS that landed on the floor and slightly opened the door with shaky hands. He poked his head out into the hallway, only to find that it was empty. Mario frowned opening the door and stepped into the hallway. Now this was getting strange. What if it was just Fox or Roy playing a trick on him? Then he knew, Fox wouldn't do something like this, especially after the death of his best friend. Roy wouldn't waste the time on someone like Mario either.

The red plumber turned about to head back into his dorm, when he noticed a shadow at the end of the hallway. He sighed deeply, now knowing that this was all a trick. It had to be Roy, it just had to be.

" Roy, enough tricks!" Mario called. When he noticed the shadow not replying or moving, he decided to walk over toward it. " Roy!"

Once Mario reached the corner at the end of the hallway, the shadow had vanished. He turned the corner, looking down the hallway leading to the stairs. It was empty. Mario raised an eyebrow perplexed, and abruptly turned around.

Before he got a chance to fully turn, a long blade slashed him right in the arm. Mario cried, and fell back abruptly getting to his feet. He held his arm in pain, feeling the blood seeping through his fingers. Mario's panting grew heavier as he continued down the hallway, his feet pounding on the ground. Just as he had gotten to the stairs, Mario tripped over a bat that laid on the ground.

The Italian screamed as he fell forward. A sudden rope wrapped around Mario's neck as he flipped over the railing. The rope tightened and Mario gagged, as his body dangled in air.

Just seconds later, blood dripped to the floor as it rolled down Mario's arm. His body laid motionless.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It had to be the best out of the three so far. Well, I enjoyed it at least. The first death has finally come! Yah! Poor Mario had to go. From here on, you can count on more deaths occurring, but I'm not going to give away when.

Just to let you know, from here on things written in italics are going to be parts of the story, unless it's someone thinking. I'm not going to have a large part of the story written like I had done Mario, spoiling a death. It might happen again, but not a lot.

Again, hope you enjoyed it.

Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 4

* * *

Fox jolted awake.

His eyes were wide as he held his chest, glancing around the room. Everything was still and silent. He was alone in the dorm since his roommate Donkey Kong had already left. The young fox rubbed his throbbing eyes, briefly looking out the nearest window. The sun shined through the blinds, lighting up the room. The wind blew lightly outside, causing leaves to soar through the air. It was windy, but nowhere near last night.

Footsteps pounded in the hallway, causing Fox to pull the covers aside. He rested his feet on the floor, listening to the frightening sobs and footsteps. It sounded like a stampede running down the hallway. Something must have happened. He heard voices of the other smashers, most of them shouting. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but knew it wasn't good. If smashers were frantically running down the hallways and crying, it was probably something unimaginable.

Fox stood to his feet and glanced at the desk in between the two beds. His heart immediately picked up pace, once spotting the book Falco had written wide open. Fox stopped at the end of the table and carefully studied the pages the book had opened too. It was where he had left off yesterday, before Mario had rudely closed it on him. Fox raised an eyebrow perplexed. How did the book open by itself? Was Donkey Kong being nosey and reading the book? Fox was unsure. Then again, could Donkey Kong even read?

A sudden knock came to the door, and the door opened. Fox twirled around, greeting Young Link who entered the room. He was already dressed in his usual attire, but the expression held upon the elf's face proved to Fox that something had happened. He seemed depressed, not his usual cheery self. His eyes watered and his head hung low.

"Fox, there's something you should know."

Something terrible happened. Fox frowned shaking his head. What happened now? Was it another death? Did it have something to do with Falco?

" I...I think you might want to come to follow me, and see for yourself." The young Hylian turned and silently left the room.

Fox wasted no time, following Young Link. He stepped into the hallway, still dressed in his gray pajamas. He continued down the hallway after Young Link, noticing all of the dorm doors open. Most of the dorms were empty, except for a few that were filled with a couple of crying smashers. Fox felt sweat drip down his forehead, once turning the corner. At the end of the hallway, crowding around the stairs was a bunch of smashers, talking amongst themselves.

Fox felt his pace quicken as he ran passed Young Link up to the smashers. He pushed himself through the small crowd, and grabbed the railing, looking down at the first floor. His mouth hung open, as his eyes fell upon Mario's body on the ground. A small puddle of blood covered the floor, underneath Mario's body and a rope was tied around his neck. His hat fell off his head, revealing his messy brown soaked hair. His eyes remained open, looking straight up at the ceiling, causing Fox to cringe.

His grip on the railing tightened as he lifted his head. Tied around the ceiling fan was the other half of the rope, that most likely hung Mario to his death. Fox looked down at Mario once again, feeling tears build up in his eyes. The vision of Falco returned once more in his mind. First Falco, now Mario...smashers were being murdered...but by whom? That's the question needed answering.

Peach was hysterically crying on the first floor, being comforted by Link and Zelda. This must have been a terrible week for the Mushroom Princess. She was the first to see Falco murdered and now her boyfriend has been killed. What was happening at the mansion? Was a murderer running loose, or is it something else?

" It's a shame..." Captain Falcon shook his head. He and Ganondorf stood next to Fox.

" What is?" Ganondorf questioned, leaning up against the railing. " That Mario was killed?"

" Someone here is the murderer..." Captain Falcon explained. He glanced over at the Gerudo. " Someone..."

Ganondorf frowned, and stood crossing his arms. " Whatever..."

Fox watched as Ganondorf turned and left, walking back down the hallway. He frowned and turned back to Captain Falcon who was now watching Master Hand and Ness walking up to Mario.

" What happened?" Fox questioned softly.

" Ness woke up early this morning and noticed that Mario was gone." Captain Falcon explained. " He searched and found him like this...hung..."

Fox looked down at Master Hand, who continued to talk to Ness. Ness had his head lowered, crying and pleading softly. " What's wrong with Ness?"

" Smashers are accusing him, for killing Mario." Captain Falcon answered.

Fox stayed silent, as he turned and walked back to his dorm. Once he stepped back into his room, he closed the door and sat down on the ground crying. Why was this happening? Why was all of this happening around the mansion? First his best friend had been murdered, and now Mario ended up being killed. Is there a connection between the two death's? Fox didn't know. He felt anxious and terrified. No one was safe anymore. Pretty soon, the deaths were going to the continue, and the smashers were going fall.

It was obvious someone was out to kill them.

After Fox managed to control his emotions, he had gotten dressed. He tossed his pajamas in his suitcase and walked back over to the desk. Maybe if he continued to read the book, then he might get some answers. He had a feeling this book was the cause of everything, and after finishing the first chapter, Fox knew he was right.

At the end of the chapter, Mario gets killed. He didn't end up getting stabbed to death like Falco, but worst. He was hung.

" I can't believe it..." Fox murmured, sitting back in his chair.

His mouth hung open in disbelief. He didn't want to believe any of it, but it was all true. The book was coming to life. What ever happens in the book, happens in real life. Mario dies in the book, and the next day he's found dead. He was killed the same exact way. It doesn't really explain Falco's death, but Fox believed if he continued to read then he will figure out a little bit more.

Fox immediately grabbed the book, and stood leaving the room. He opened the door, abruptly stepping into the hallway, when he accidentally crashed into Marth. The two smashers fell to the ground, rubbing their heads from the sudden pain. Fox apologized, and stood noticing the book landing in front of Marth. Marth politely smiled and nodded, grabbing the book.

" It's okay, Fox." Marth explained. " What's with the rush anyway?"

" I need to find Roy." Fox answered, eying the book that Marth still held. " Have you seen him?"

Marth frowned and lowered his head thinking. He stared down at the book, silently reading the title, before handing it back to Fox. Fox sighed with relief, keeping the book tightly within his grasp. After learning a little more about the book, Fox felt that he must keep it safe. Not only was it written by Falco, but it was also the reason behind the killings.

" He was out back..." The Altean Prince answered. " With Young Link and Samus."

Fox smiled and nodded. " Thanks Marth."

" No problem." He replied.

Fox hurried down the hallway back toward the stairs. He grabbed the railing, as he steadily headed down to the first floor. Mario's body has been removed, and mansion staff were cleaning up the blood left behind. Fox stopped at the last step and frowned looking up at the ceiling. The image reappeared in his mind, from the story. Mario's scream echoed in his ears. If only Fox had read the last portion of the chapter, maybe he would have been able to prevent Mario's death from occurring.

Once outside, Fox felt relieved to be out of the death hell hold. He stood on the back porch, looking around the background for Roy. He had to tell Roy about the connection between the book and Mario's death. Maybe the two will be able to work together to uncover the truth, on who had killed Mario and Falco.

The wind blew lightly, caressing Fox's face as he spotted Roy, sitting with Young Link and Samus across the field. They were all sitting in the middle of the garden at the small metal pink and blue decorated table. Fox shifted the book to his other arm and stepped down to grass, about to head over in their direction. He didn't get far, until a familiar elf stood behind him, calling his name.

Fox turned around, and looked up at Link, who came out of the mansion. The elf, dressed in usual attire, crossed his arms and walked down the few steps over toward Fox.

" Someone had told me, that you might have something to do with Mario's death."

Fox's eyes widened. " Who said that?"

Link shrugged. " Well, Doctor Mario told me..."

Fox frowned. His grip on the book tightened. Why would Doctor Mario say something like that? " I didn't have anything to do with it."

" Nothing?"

Fox shook his head. " Link, why would I kill Mario?"

Link raised his hands in the air defensively. " Hey, I'm not saying it was you. I was just wondering, because everyone is beginning to freak out."

Fox glanced down at the book. He could tell Link about the book Falco had written, but he knew Link would go and tell Master Hand. Pretty soon everyone will know about it, and it might get taken away. It was probably safer to keep the book secret to only a few people. Roy knows about it, along with Mario who has been killed.

" If I figure something out, I'll let you know."

Link nodded, frowning disappointed. " Okay, thanks Fox."

Fox watched as the Hylian turned and headed back inside. The young smasher took a deep breath and turned running across the field. As he had gotten closer to the three at the table, he noticed the sadden expression on their faces. Young Link rested his elbows on the table, with his chin in his hands, miserably looking down at the table. Samus who sat next to the elf, looked up at the clear blue sky. She seemed lost in thought. Roy on the other hand, relaxed back in his chair, with his arms crossed. He nervously bit on his lip, until he noticed Fox heading in his direction.

" Hey Fox, you hear about Mario?" Roy lifted his hand in the air, waving.

Fox nodded taking a seat next to Roy and Samus. He placed the book down on the table. " Yes, I have. Roy, I have to tell you something."

" About that?" Roy questioned, lifting his head in the direction of the book.

Fox silently nodded in response. Young Link removed his hands from the table and leaned forward glancing at the cover. He raised an eyebrow perplexed, until he read the title. " Did you write this Fox?"

Fox shook his head. " No, Falco did."

Samus lowered her head, staring down at the book. " Is it a story?"

Fox nodded. " A horror story, Falco had written. I believe it has some connection to Mario's death."

Young Link's eyes widened. " Really? What?"

Fox opened the book to the page, the book was at this morning. He slid the book in Roy's direction, causing the prince to automatically read, while Fox explained to Samus and Young Link.

" Roy and I started to read the book yesterday. The first there was an introduction and then the first chapter. The chapter focused on Mario, talking about a night during the tournament. Before we had a chance to finish it, the book closed and we couldn't open it."

" Closed on it's own?" Samus questioned.

Fox shook his head. " Well, Mario had started to read with us and closed it because he didn't want to read anymore. This morning it was opened again, and I finished the chapter. It seems Mario gets killed in the book..."

Young Link grew anxious. " You mean Falco is killing us off in his book?"

Roy's mouth hung open as he abruptly lifted his head. He and Fox both exchanged glances. By the expression upon his face, Fox knew that Roy had finished the chapter. He knew about Mario's death in the book, and the exact way Mario was killed.

" Mario died the same way he died in the book!" Roy exclaimed. He swallowed looking at Samus and Young Link. " Don't you think that's...awkward?"

" What if the book is coming to life?" Young Link questioned, fear was heard in his voice.

Samus shook her head. " Maybe it's just a coincidence..."

Fox shook his head. " I don't believe so."

Coincidence or not...it was too strange and frightening.

" What's going on?"

Fox looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Link standing behind him. The Hero of Time raised an eyebrow snatching the book off the table. The table sat in silence, as Link briefly read the last page to the chapter, before closing it and reading the cover. Fox felt his heart pick up pace. Out of all of the smashers at the mansion, Link was one of the few who Fox didn't want for them to know about the book. He had a strange feeling, that Link would one of those who blurt to Master Hand. Although if Ganondorf and Bowser knew about it, they would probably take the book or destroy it.

" You all knew about this?" Link questioned.

Fox shook his head. " Roy and I did. Young Link and Samus just found out now."

" Why don't you tell Master Hand about this?" Link lifted the book in the air. " Mario's dies the same way he died in this book."

Roy nodded. " We know. Don't you think it's strange?"

Link agreed. " Yes, I do, but I don't believe that this is happening. We should get rid of this book."

Fox's eyes widened, as he abruptly stood and snatched the book out of Link's hand. " No, we're not getting rid of it."

" Why? Because it's written by your best friend?" Link questioned.

" Please Link, don't tell Master Hand."

Link shook his head. " I'm not. You're going to tell him, whenever your ready."

Samus leaned back and crossed her arms, looking up at the Hero of Time. " Do you have something to tell us, Link?"

Link nodded. " Master Hand is calling everyone to the auditorium. He has an announcement to make."

* * *

Master Hand paced back and fourth on the stage, as the smashers continued to fill up the front rows. The two deaths were causing a lot attention, and were beginning to frighten and scare the smashers. He had to talk to them, about the situation and let them know what is happening. First Falco was murdered, and now Mario had been hung. He wasn't quite sure if it was smasher killing everyone or not, but one thing was for sure. Whoever it was, needed to be stopped.

Master Hand floated over toward the podium and looked out at the remaining smashers. They had lost two, but you couldn't really tell that two of them were missing. Yes, Mario and Falco were popular smashers, but it seemed like they were all still present. Maybe their spirits are lurking within the auditorium, Master Hand didn't know. He had a strange feeling though...

" I know you all are terrified, after Mario was ended up murdered this morning." Master Hand began. " I don't know who is going around killing other smashers, but one thing is certain. I will find out who is doing this and stop them. Due to Mario's death, everyone is forced to stay longer at the mansion."

After this announcement, cries and complaints were heard from the smashers in the audience. Master Hand stayed silent, listening to the negative cries. Everyone wanted to head home already. If smashers were being killed at the mansion, keeping them here longer wasn't the safest plan, but Master Hand had no choice. All transportation was cancelled this morning, so they had no choice...except...

" I understand you are upset about this announcement. Only one van is allowed to leave the campus, so a few of you can leave. The rest have to wait until Monday."

" Monday!" Cried Ness from within the audience. " That's two days away!"

Master Hand nodded. " I know, and I'm terribly sorry. It seems the killer is striking at night, so after 8:30 all of you must report to your dorms. No one is allowed to roam the hallways passed 8:30, do I make myself clear?" Master Hand stayed silent, listening to the nods and agreement from the smashers. " Thank you all for your time. You may now be dismissed."

* * *

(Later that Night)

Fox sat in his dorm, sitting on his bed with his back up against the wall. He licked his lips, looking around the quiet room. Donkey Kong was lying on his bed on the other side of the room, fast asleep. Since the 8:30 curfew was in affect, Fox and DK both had to stay in their dorms. Fox had to admit, he was bored just sitting around in his room. He wanted to go asleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. He was afraid if he fell asleep, then another smasher was going to be murdered. He didn't want to wake up to find that another smasher was gone.

The light from the moon shined through the window, creating a strange design of light on the floor. The constant ticking from the wall clock, annoyed Fox. He glanced over at the clock from the corner of his eye. 8:45. It was too early to be stuck in their dorms. There is nothing to do, and Fox never goes to bed this early. Then again, he could sit and read Falco's book, but something prevented him. He wasn't quite ready to get back into the horror story.

Fox remembered the message that Master Hand had given during the announcement. Only one van was able to leave the campus and bring smashers home. Pikachu, Kirby, Bowser, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi were all chosen to leave. Those cowards couldn't stay at the mansion any longer. They were free to leave, content that they weren't going to be the next victim. Fox had wished that he was heading home, yet another part of him felt the opposite. He wanted to stay, to uncover the mysterious murderer.

Fox looked over at his suitcase at the edge of his bed and reached over grabbing Falco's laser gun. He carefully examined it, reminiscing back to the times when Falco was alive. They were such great friends, almost like brothers. Why did fate have to kill his best friend? Why did life have to be so cruel?

A silent, but quick knock came to the door. Fox frowned, staying on his bed. He looked across the room at DK, who still peacefully slept. Fox took a deep breath and stood walking over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob with shaky hands and pulled it opened, surprised to find Roy and Marth standing on the other side. Before Fox had a chance to speak, Roy pushed his way inside the room, with Marth silently following. Fox closed the door and turned back to the two princes.

" What's going on?" Fox questioned silently.

Roy took a seat the desk, immediately opening the book to the second chapter. " Come on Fox, our curfew is 8:30? No one is keeping me in a dorm with Luigi at 8:30."

Fox placed the laser gun back in his suitcase and turned to Marth. " Why are you here?"

Marth crossed his arms. " Roy told me about the book."

Fox glared over at Roy. Roy looked over his shoulder and shrugged. " Marth will keep it a secret. Besides, he believes us."

Fox turned his attention back to the Altean Prince. " You do?"

" Yes. Roy told me how Mario died the same way he died in the book. This isn't a coincidence, it's real. Nothing like this can happen." Marth explained.

Fox agreed. " I believe the same thing..."

" This book is coming to life...whatever happens in the book...happens in real life." Marth spoke up.

Fox smiled. Marth was understanding everything perfectly. If Fox could find more smashers who believe him like Roy and Marth, then things would be easier. More smashers could help track down this murderer, and put an end to this. They could possibly stop it, before it gets worse.

Roy shifted uncomfortably and rested his arm over the back of the chair. He nervously looked back at Fox, giving him a look that meant something was going to happen. Fox noticed this and walked up to Roy, looking over his shoulder, silently reading the page Roy was on.

Marth placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward. " What's wrong?"

" The next chapter is talking about Link..." Roy answered, nervously.

Marth frowned. " I'm roomed with Link..."

Roy nodded. " You leave Link alone in the room...and he..."

" Is he the next target?" Marth questions. His blue eyes widened, now understanding why Roy is anxious.

Roy frowns, and silently nods.

* * *

A/N:

There's a nice long chapter for you all! Hope you enjoyed it, I had a nice time writing it. Our next victim…is it Link? Who knows. I guess you all have to wait until the next chapter, and see. Haha. I'm bad like that.

I have noticed that Roy seems to be important to the story now. I wasn't really intending on doing that, but I've grown to love Roy after reading different SSBM stories. I guess you'll be seeing him a lot more in my stories. Yah!

Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 5

* * *

_The lonely Hylian steadily made his way into his dorm. His room was empty, and quiet. The Altean Prince must have left, wandering the hallways of the mansion. Link didn't care. He liked being alone, rather than being annoyed by the blue haired prince. _

_Link flipped the light switch and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, flopping down on his back causing the pillows to fall to the floor. He grabbed the Master Sword, from the side of his bed and lifted it out in front of him studying it. He glanced at his reflection, and let out a small chuckle. _

_The clock on the nightstand, near his bed shined brightly 9:00. It was too early for the Hylian to go to bed, but he had nothing else better to do. Due to Mario's death, they were all being kept in their rooms at 8:30. Where ever Marth was, he was surely breaking the curfew._

_As Link lowered the Master Sword, he yawned deeply, and laid down on his bed. He glanced up at the ceiling, thinking to himself, before he drifted off to sleep._

_Link startled awake and abruptly sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair, noticing the lights in his room were off. Link bit his lip and looked down at the clock. 9:20. He had only gotten twenty minutes of sleep. What was it that had woken him?_

_Link swing his feet around sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes widened, as he watched the door squeak as it slightly opened. The hallway lights shined into the room, blinding Link's eyes. Link stood irritated and walked over to the door, slamming it closed. He kept his hand on the door, listening to the frightening sound behind him. _

_Link's eyes immediately widened, as a gloved hand grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. The Hylian struggled, trying desperately to get out of the figure's grasp. Sweat dripped down Link's forehead, as the figured pulled him back to the bed. Link felt his heart race, as he watched from the corner of his eyes, as the figure grab the Master Sword. Link tried to scream, but the gloved remained covering his mouth. _

_The figure leaned forward, their mouth right near Link's ear. Link felt tears roll down his cheeks, as the figure whispered something softly into his ears. _

_Before Link had a chance to understand what the figure said, the sword was thrust forward, causing all movements to cease. _

* * *

Fox ran frantically down the hallway, toward the other side of the mansion. Roy and Marth desperately tried to follow him, but couldn't keep up with Fox's tremendous speed. Fox's panting grew heavier, as he turned the final corner, leading to Link's dorm. 

Link was the next victim, and they had to warn him before the murderer strikes again. Link never believed that the book related to the deaths, but Fox knew it was true. If they end up locating Link, deceased, then they know for sure, all of this is happening because of Falco's book.

Fox's pace steadied, as he made his way down the hallway. Zelda walked over to her dorm and made her way to the other side of the hallway, about to enter Link's room. Fox panicked and called the princess's name running up to her side. Just as Fox reached Zelda, Roy and Marth appeared from around the corner.

" Zelda…wait…" Fox ordered.

Zelda frowned, noticing something was wrong. " What's going on, Fox?"

Fox ignored the Hylian's question and opened the door. He poked his head inside the room before fully opening the door and flipping the light switch. Fox's eyes fell down to the floor, causing his mouth to hang open. His eyes averted from the ground, as he turned his head, refusing to gaze at what was in front of him.

The Hylian Princess pushed by Fox, and abruptly let out a scream. Tears flooded Zelda's eyes as she ran over to the lifeless body lying on the ground. Fox bit his lip, as he forced himself to look back down at Link.

The Hylian laid on the ground, blood covered the floor all around him. His very own sword, the Master Sword, stuck right through Link's chest. Blood dripped down the sword, and poured out of Link's mouth. It was almost like seeing Falco's death all over again, but instead of being on the wall, Link laid on the floor.

Marth and Roy both entered the room, their gasps easily heard. Fox looked over his shoulder, and briefly glanced at the book Roy carried. If only they had known sooner, they could of saved Link's life. If only none of this had happened. Just this morning Link was alive, but now…he was another smasher--murdered.

Zelda sat on the ground next to Link, her hands and dress covered in blood as she grabbed Link's tunic. Fox made his way over to the princess, and stood next to her as he glanced down at the Hero of Time. He took deep breath and bent down grabbing Zelda's arm.

" Zelda…we should…"

" No!" Zelda cried. " How could of happened? Why did it have to be Link?"

Zelda pushed Fox away, causing blood to get on his coat and his gloves. Fox stayed silent, as he looked at his hands. Link's thick red blood covered them. Tears built up in Fox's eyes. On the night of Falco's death, Fox was kneeling on the floor just like this. He was crying, staring at his hands, that were covered with Falco's blood. This situation, isn't that different. This time, Zelda was the one who was going through the pain, and torture. She was the one hysterically crying instead.

Fox let out a sigh, forcing the tears back. He stood to his feet, and silent walked toward the door. Roy and Marth both stepped aside, the Altean Prince going to comfort Zelda. Roy gripped tightly to the book, and watched as Fox walked by.

The young fox refused to look at the book, he wanted nothing to do with it at the moment.

He needed to be alone.

To think.

* * *

Fox leaned back on the lawn chair, looking up at the starry midnight sky. By now, everyone most likely knows about Link's death, including Master Hand. Tonight is going to be horrible, Fox knew it. With another death, everyone is going to be panicking and staying up all night. Fox was exhausted, and wanted to go to sleep to forget about everything. 

Although, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes wouldn't stay closed.

He didn't know if it was from Link's death, or if he was actually terrified. He didn't know if it was because of the haunting memories of Falco's death, or the book. One thing was for sure, no knew who was going to be next, but Fox had the power to figure out before hand. The book was all he needed. Right now, the book was in Roy's hands.

Fox wiped his eyes as he looked down at the pool in front of him. He knew if he stayed in the mansion, then he would be ambushed by a bunch of smashers. He needed to be alone, and the only place he could think of was the pool. It was located far behind the mansion, just a little ways behind the garden, and the open field where they held Falco's funeral. Fox was the only one sitting at the pool, as he watched the clear glass looking water.

In the distance, the mansion shined brightly with all of it lights. He heard voices, people were out back, but luckily the voices didn't get louder. The people remained where they were, and Fox remained alone.

Eventually company came, and Fox was no longer alone. The bounty hunter, Samus, and her boyfriend Captain Falcon walked down to the pool, and spotted Fox. Samus dragged Captain Falcon over to the lonely smasher, and stood in front of him.

" Fox, you okay?" Samus questioned softly.

Fox nodded. " For now."

Captain Falcon crossed his arms. " You hear about Link?" Fox nodded again, staying silent. " It's a real shame. The killer strikes again."

" I feel really sorry for Zelda," Samus commented. " She's taking it really hard."

" At least her and Peach can cry together." Captain Falcon remarked.

" Captain Falcon! They both just lost their boyfriends." Samus snapped, as she faced him. " At least act like you feel sorry for them."

" I do Samus!" Captain Falcon retorted.

Fox lifted his eyes to the two standing in front of him. He listened to their conversation, actually finding some amusement in the two arguing. It was helping his mind wander away from Falco and Link, only until Samus had brought up the book.

" So do you still think the book has something to do with it?" Samus looked back down at Fox.

Fox nodded. " Yes."

Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow. " What book?"

Samus and Fox both ignored Captain Falcon. Samus crossed her arms, putting her weight on one leg. " Where is it?"

Fox shrugged. " Roy has it now. I want nothing to do with it for the moment."

" What book?" Captain Falcon repeated.

Fox continued. " We figured out about Link's death before it occurred. We tried to prevent it, but didn't make it to him in time."

Samus frowned. " So maybe you can save us."

Fox raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

" You're the only one who can read it right?"

" Well…" Fox looked down at his hands, noticing the dried blood still there. " I don't think so…"

Captain Falcon stomped his foot. " WHAT BOOK?"

" May I ask you something?"

Everyone turned their attention to the new voice that entered the conversation. Fox frowned at the sight of Ganondorf, who appeared from within the darkness. How long has he been there? Has he been overhearing their conversation the entire time?

" What do you want Ganondorf?" Fox questioned.

" I couldn't help but overhear that you guys were talking about a book."

Fox nodded. " Yes…"

" What is it called?" Ganondorf questioned.

"…What Lies in the Dark…"

" By Falco?" Ganondorf assumed.

Fox grew suspicious. " ….Yes."

Ganondorf frowned and nodded. " Right…well I'll be seeing you."

He turned about to leave, but Samus stepped forward. " What was all that for?"

" I was…just curious." Ganondorf remarked, over his shoulder.

" Do you know anything about it?" Fox shouted, so the Gerudo would hear.

Ganondorf stopped, and turned facing the three smashers. " Fox…there are some things better left unsaid."

He smirked, and turned walking off.

* * *

A/N: 

Hmmm, what is Ganondorf up to? Who knows. It could be anything. The murderer strikes again. Who will be the next one to go? I'm unsure. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, haha.

**Note**: I know I said it before, but I'm going to say it again. Anything in italics is part of the actually story, Falco written. Unless it's someone's thoughts, which you'll easily be able to tell from the two.

Until Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies in the Dark**

Chapter 6

* * *

Fox walked silently along the small lake, located behind the pool. He trailed softly, his hands in pockets, listening to his boots crush the fragile stiff leaves beneath him. Samus and Captain Falcon had both headed back to the mansion, after the mysterious visit from Ganondorf. They both complained about the weather, saying it was too cold to be outside.

They can go back in the mansion if they want. Fox knew better. The murderer was in the mansion, why head back to the place where your fellow smashers have been killed? It didn't make sense...

But then again, nothing has been making sense lately.

Fox tilted his head to the side, as he paused briefly glancing at the lake. A mist floated above the water casting an eerie scene. Fox's tail swung out behind him, as he felt the beating of his heart. The scene was perfect. The mist, the night and the sounds of the nocturnal animals all around.

The killer could strike at any minute. Fox was alone; he could be next. What does the book say? Who is next on the murderer's hit list?

Fox sighed, his breath easily shown as he headed over toward the garden. He left the eerie mysterious scene, and entered a more peaceful and calmer one. Elegant flowers surrounded him, as Fox followed the stone path leading back to the mansion or to the gazebo.

He imagined someone being killed here, where everything was so innocent and peaceful. He couldn't picture someone being stabbed or killed, where there are roses, dandelions, sunflowers, and even small fountains. The garden seemed like the safe heaven...the one place where the killer wouldn't enter. He knew he was wrong, though. The killer could be anywhere, ready to strike at any moment.

Fox lifted his head once he reached the fork in the road. One path led back to the mansion, and the sitting area where he had encountered Samus, Young Link and Roy. The other path led to the gazebo. Fox stood at the fork, contemplating to himself. He lifted his head to the sky, thinking about Ganondorf, and how he appeared out of nowhere already asking questions.

The Gerudo had been acting strange, ever since the killings have been occurring. Fox wasn't pointing fingers, accusing Ganondorf as being the murderer. When in situations like this, Ganondorf would most likely take action, but he's been staying in the back, watching everyone else.

Fox swallowed hard. What if Ganondorf was the murderer?

Fox shook his head, as he headed down the path leading to the gazebo. Ganondorf was dark, and held evil within him, but just because of his personality didn't mean it was him. Bowser was the same way, but the lizard had fled with the other cowards. The dark Gerudo had some connection to the book. Maybe he knows...knows everything about it. Ganondorf could have been following Fox...his knowledge about the book growing along with the young smasher. Or maybe...he knew about it all along, before any of this happened.

The rose bush abruptly shook, causing Fox to jump to the side. He held his chest with one hand, while the other immediately reached for his laser gun. Fox squinted, listening as someone raced in the other direction. The bush suddenly stopped shaking, and all movements had stopped.

Someone was watching him.

Fox steadily removed his hand from his gun and stepped closer to the bush, looking down in the grass. He frowned, after spotting a black item lying under the bush. Fox bent down, picking up the item. A sudden idea popped in his mind.

The young smasher stood to his feet about to head back to the mansion when he heard a faint sob coming from behind. Fox turned, looking over his shoulder at the gazebo in the distance. He placed the item deep within his pocket and followed the noise.

Young Link, Link's younger brother, stood in the gazebo, staring out at the scenery in front of him. Fox frowned, his ears lowered as he walked up to the Hylian. Young Link was only ten years old, and has already seen three death's at the mansion, one of them being his older brother. Just like Princess Zelda, Young Link had to be taking Link's death pretty badly. He was all alone right now, Fox knew he had to keep Young Link company.

" Hey Young Link..." Fox called, walking up to the elf.

Young Link abruptly turned around wiping his eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyelids hung low. A strong frown was held upon the elf's face, which showed lifeless emotion. It was clear the Hylian was exhausted, but from the sudden deaths, he has been getting a lack of sleep. Everyone was the same way, but Young Link was just a kid. He needed more sleep than anyone else.

" Fox..." Young Link said. His voice was low and slurred.

" What are you doing out here so late?" Fox questioned, resting his arms on the railing next to the elf.

Young Link wiped his eyes once more. " I can't sleep."

" I'm sorry about Link's..." Fox stopped short, not wanting to hurt Young Link's feelings.

The elf raised his hand and steadily nodded, letting Fox know it was okay. " No one saw it coming..."

Fox stayed silent. He wanted to say different. Roy, Marth and him knew that Link was next. The book gave them the answers. They had just failed to reach him in time. Fox had failed to save one of his friends, and now two people had to suffer the lost of someone they loved.

Fox took a deep breath. Not again. He will not make the mistake again.

The smashers glanced out at the scene in front of them. The lake stretched around to the gazebo, and on the other side was the tournament building. The two smashers, listened to the crickets in the grass, and watched the small ripples form in the water. The lights from the tournament building shined on to the water, casting the only light.

Fox lowered his head looking down at the water. The million of stars also reflected off the water. Fox studied a certain object, that had flashing red lights and steadily moved across the sky. He leaned forward, resting on the railing as he looked up at the sky. An airplane soared above them.

Young Link took a deep breath. " Are you scared?"

Fox turned his attention to the elf. " Scared?"

Young Link nodded.

Fox frowned and sighed. Was he scared? He's been nervous, but never scared. He's not afraid of the murderer, because he wants to confront the person who had killed Falco. He wants to know exactly who's causing all of this. Then again...maybe he is scared. Maybe, he's scared because more people are going to die. He wants to save his friends, but can he save them all?

"...Yes." He couldn't lie to the kid.

Young Link frowned, looking down at his hands. " I am too."

" Everyone is." Fox explained. " Even Master Hand."

Young Link nodded. " My brother told me not to be scared. To be...courageous like him." The young elf looked over at Fox. " I don't want to disappoint my brother. I want to be courageous...but I don't want to die."

" I don't think any one does...but...sometimes death is something we can't escape."

" What are you saying, Fox?" Young Link's eyes widened, in fear. " You mean we're all going to die?"

Fox shook his head. " I don't know, but the book can help save everyone."

" Do you know who's going to be next?"

Fox remembered Roy had the book. " No...I don't."

Young Link nervously licked his lips. " What if it was me?"

" I won't let anything happen to you, Young Link." Fox encouraged, placing his hand on Young Link's shoulder. " I'll make sure of that."

Young Link smiled. " Thanks, Fox."

Fox returned the smile and nodded. He was going to protect everyone. He was going to try. Not every hero ends up saving everyone, but Fox was going to stop the murderer. He was going to solve this mystery, and end the killing spree. He was going to do whatever it takes.

" Fox!"

Fox and Young Link turned, at the sound of another voice. The teenaged pyro prince ran up from the stone path and headed in their direction, waving his hand frantically in the air.

" What's wrong?" Fox questioned. He looked down at Roy's hands, the book was gone. His eyes lifted back to Roy. " Where's the book?"

Roy finished catching his breath and looked at Fox. He bit his lip nervously. " It's gone..."

Fox's mouth hung open as he stepped forward grabbing Roy's shirt. " What do you mean it's gone?"

Roy panicked. " Cool down Fox! I didn't lose it."

" Then, where is it?" Fox's grip on Roy's shirt loosened.

" Ganondorf took it."

* * *

_The hallways were empty. Bare. Quiet._

_It was too quiet for the young black haired smasher that roamed the hallways heading back to his dorm. It was real late, and Ness was exhausted. Even though the deaths were preventing anyone else from getting sleep, Ness would be able to rest his eyes for at least two hours. _

_Ness whistled to himself, listening to the pounding of his feet as he headed down the hallways. He played with his yo-yo, ignoring the sudden frightening nerve that had came over him._

_Sudden a door opened and slammed closed, causing Ness to jump almost ten feet into the air. He gasped, almost about to scream, but managed to control himself. He stood in his spot, looking in both directions down the hallway. He was alone. The noise sounded close, almost from behind him, but no one was there._

_Ness turned his attention back to in front of him, and gasped. His eyes widened, as he spotted a figure standing at the other end of the hallway. He couldn't tell who the person was, because of the dark cloak that covered their entire body. The figure was about Ness's height, and held a weapon in their hand. _

_" H-hello?" Ness called. " Who are you?"_

_The figure didn't response. They stood in their spot, lowering their head. _

_Ness felt his heart beat violently against his chest as he turned running back down the direction he came. He didn't turn around to see if the figure was following. All he knew was that he had to get out of here and find someone else. _

_It was simple... the hooded figure was the murderer. Ness feared that he was next. _

_The young smasher turned the corner and collided right into someone else. Ness grunted as he fell to his back, holding his head in pain. He looked up at the tall figure standing in front of him. The person wearing a similar black cloak, that covered his body. A hood fell in front of the figure's face, hiding their identity. _

_" Leave me alone!" Ness screamed. " Help!"_

_He searched frantically for his bat, and grabbed it from in between the figure's legs. Ness immediately stood to his feet and swung the bat around, smacking the hooded figure right in the face. He listened to the moan coming from the figure, the voice deep and low. _

_Ness took a deep breath about to swing again, but a tight string wrapped around his neck. Ness fell to the floor dropping the bat and gagging for air. He kicked and rolled around, trying to catch a breath, but the string only tightened. Ness's face began to change colors as tremendous amounts of sweat dripped down his forehead. _

_Finally Ness felt himself slipping away, as he laid motionless on the floor. Breathing was impossible, as he laid on his back. Two figures hovered over him...both dressed in similar clothing. _

_There were two murderers..._

_The last thing he heard was the taller figure laughing, as the two disappeared down the hallway. The last thing Ness had saw, was his yo-yo, unwound, laying on the ground next to him. _

_His own personal toy, was what had took his life._

* * *

A/N:

Poor Ness.

Okay, first off, yes there are two murderer's. Heh. Never saw that one coming, did you? Also, one of the murderer's is indeed a smasher while the other is someone I had created myself. You'll see later in the story.

Also, I decided to make Young Link and Link brother's. Young Link acts more like a kid in this story too, since he is considered around what, ten? He's not courageous like Link and is afraid. You're all probably wondering, then…why would he be afraid if has gone through all those dangerous situations in the Zelda series? Well to answer that question, Link is the one who is the hero. Young Link is his brother who hasn't done anything.

Hope that makes sense. Heh.

Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

This story would have been up sooner, when **KILL THE EMPIRE **had begged for me to update, but I'm busy with finals.

3 more days left, without counting weekends, till I'm out of school. (See, I'm counting still)

Sorry this wasn't update sooner.

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies in the Dark**

Chapter 7

* * *

A unpleasant feeling came over the Altean Prince, as he and Mewtwo roamed the hallways of the mansion. The hallways were empty, for most people were crowded in one dorm or sitting in the lounge contemplating on who the murderer is. 

While Marth and the ever-so mysterious Mewtwo should be with the others, the prince had set out to search for Roy. After Link's death, Roy and Fox had disappeared without a trace. Marth knew that Fox needed to be alone, but Roy had mysteriously vanished with the book in his possession.

Mewtwo had claimed he spotted the redheaded prince roaming the hallways in search for Fox, which is why the Pokemon is accompanying him right now. Marth had to admit, he was a little anxious. Most people are accusing Ganondorf and Mewtwo as the ones murdering everyone, and Marth was right now walking alone with the Pokemon. He didn't know if he believed the other smashers or not, but he was going to keep his eyes out. He wanted to make sure…he wasn't the next one dead…

Marth rubbed his fingers through his hair as the two continued down the hallways. It was silent, and only Marth's footsteps were heard, since Mewtwo glided. The prince watched Mewtwo carefully, ready to grab his sword at any moment. For now, the Pokemon didn't appear as a threat, but he could be wrong. Mewtwo was silent, mysterious and was always found in the back of someplace watching everything. He had the personality fit for a murderer, but Marth knew he couldn't judge him because of that.

Mewtwo continued to glide ahead and turned the corner at the end of the hall. Marth steadily followed, abruptly turning around once he heard a frightening slam. Marth's hand immediately went for his sword, as he searched the hallway with wide eyes. All of the doors were closed, except for one.

The prince raised an eyebrow and made his way to the dorm. He opened the door, poking his head inside. He was about to speak, until he found out the room was empty. Marth felt his heart suddenly pick up pace. The lights were on, and the window was wide open, sending an cold chill into the room. Marth bit his lip as he stepped back closing the door.

Just as the prince turned around, a face appeared in front of his face, causing him to immediately jump back screaming, startled. In one movement, Marth fell back against the door, swinging his sword out in front of him.

Marth kept his eyes closed, until he felt his sword lift right out of his hands. This caused him to open his eyes, and looked up at his sword glowing purple and hovering above him. Marth's eyes widened as his mouth slightly hung open. He lowered his head, looking down at Mewtwo standing next to him, astonished.

" Marth, calm down." The Pokemon urged. " It was only me."

Marth took a deep breath, holding his hand over his chest. His sword lowered in front of him, causing him to reach out and grab it out of the air. Mewtwo calmly glided down the hallway, as Marth followed.

" You need to see something." Mewtwo explained.

Marth raised an eyebrow perplexed as he soon found himself running down the hallway. He turned the corner, and immediately came to a stop. The prince's mouth hung open as his hand released, dropping the sword to the ground.

The Altean prince's heart raced as he stepped forward looking down at the body lying on the ground. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but the words felt caught in his throat. It was impossible for anything to be said at the moment.

The two smashers only stared in shock.

Marth lowered his head, dropping his hands to his side. " Mewtwo, is he…?"

Mewtwo crossed his arms and nodded. " Yes…"

" What…." Marth stopped short.

Mewtwo turned his attention to the prince. " Come, we must warn the others."

Mewtwo turned heading back down the hallway, when he noticed Marth not moving. Mewtwo sighed, and walked back to the prince, grabbing his arm.

" Come on Marth, it's too late for him. " There was a pause. " He's dead…"

* * *

Fox, along with Roy, both ran through the garden, heading back to the mansion. Thoughts continued to race in Fox's mind, as they came closer to the large lit up building. Why would Ganondorf steal the book? Something is going on with the Gerudo and answers revealed soon. What if Ganondorf knows who the murderer is? What if…the murderer is Ganondorf, himself?

Fox shook the thoughts out of his head, and continued to follow the young prince in front of him. They both left the garden, finally out in the open. Roy explained that he last encountered Ganondorf at the pool, but when the two smashers arrived, it was empty. The Gerudo was nowhere to be found.

The young fox, sighed irritated and began to run back to the mansion; Roy abruptly followed. With all of the horrible thoughts of Ganondorf on his mind, it made Fox want to find him sooner. Anything could happen to the book, and then Fox wouldn't be able to help his friends. Ganondorf must know of it's power. He must know that the killings are relating to it.

As the two smashers came upon the back entrance to the mansion, Fox suddenly stopped, listening to the voices outside. One of them was DK, pounding his fist into the ground while the other was Ganondorf. Fox tugged on Roy's cape, pulling him in the direction of the noises.

Fox and Roy both walked along the side of the mansion, over to the trail that leads to the tournament building across the lake. The two spotted Ganondorf and DK talking to each other, quietly. DK was pounding his fists into the ground, creating a loud noise that exposed the two. Once DK had suddenly left, heading back inside, Ganondorf walked further down the path, with the book in his hands.

" Let's go!" Roy exclaimed excitedly, as he abruptly ran down the path.

Fox sighed and followed his companion, catching up to Ganondorf. The Gerudo heard the two smashers following, and immediately closed the book, holding it behind him as he turned around.

Fox and Roy both stopped in front of him. Fox eyed the book, while Roy glared up at Ganondorf.

" Here he is!" Roy yelled. " You took the book!"

" What do you want?" Ganondorf question.

" We want the book!" Roy shouted. " You stole it from me."

Ganondorf chuckled, deeply. " Stole it? I don't think so."

Fox stepped into the conversation, speaking softly. He stayed calm about the situation, relieved that nothing happened to it. " Why do you have it?"

" I wanted to check something out." Ganondorf answered.

" You know something about the book, don't you?" Fox questioned, he lifted his head looking up into the Gerudo's crimsons eyes.

" What if I do?" Ganondorf held the book tightly at his side.

Roy's eyes widened, a little astonished by what was being uncovered. " You mean…you know who the killer is?"

" I didn't say that!" Ganondorf snapped.

" What do you know?" Fox asked.

" Fine!" Ganondorf snapped, violently tossing the book back at Fox. Fox caught it, briefly glancing at the cover, before turning his attention back to Ganondorf. The Gerudo continued. " I helped Lombardi write it…"

Both smashers seemed surprised by this. Fox almost dropped the book, but managed to keep it within his hands. Roy crossed his arms. " You helped him?"

Ganondorf nodded. " He wanted me to help him with an idea, and I gave him one."

" So you knew all along this was relating to the book?" Fox asked, looking down at the book in his hands.

" After Mario's death…yes." Ganondorf confessed.

" What if you're the killer?" Roy questioned raising an eyebrow. " You could be the killer."

" Why would I be the killer?" Ganondorf asked back.

" Because I think you are." Roy explained. " You fit the job, perfectly."

Ganondorf laughed as he pushed his way through the two, walking back to the mansion. " Just because I'm evil and dark, means I'm the murderer? Get real, prince."

Roy and Fox both turned facing Ganondorf. Fox frowned, sighing deeply and stepped forward. " Ganondorf…" Ganondorf stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, back at the young fox. " Please, do you know who the murderer is?"

Ganondorf was silent, as he stared at Fox. Ganondorf bit his lip and looked down at the ground. " Check the book, Fox. Another one falls."

Fox raised an eyebrow perplexed. " Wait! That doesn't--"

His voice was cut off short, when a bush behind them shook violently. Fox and Roy both immediately turned around, watching as the bush continued to shake until it suddenly stopped. After a few seconds, footsteps were shortly heard running in the other direction. Roy abruptly took out his sword, and ran down the path, after the noise.

Fox blinked, and turned back around.

To his surprise, Gerudo had fled.

* * *

A/N:

I don't really have much to say, except now you know why Ganondorf was acting strange. Does he know who the murderer is? Hmmm, you just have to wait.

Until Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 8

* * *

_It was a terrible moment for all of us. _

_Everyone was horrified, tormented, confused…so many emotions were mixed as one. Everything that was happening couldn't be described. What a year it has been. What a week. I feel sorry for everyone; everyone who had ended up coming to the campus with high hopes of winning, but ended up losing their lives. _

_It feels like a vacation gone bad. A wonderful campus, filled with smashers, that turns out to be a living hell for all of them._

_That is exactly what's going on. _

_It's terrible._

_Ever since the killings have started, no one has been the same. The mansion is now a twenty-four seven freak out show. Smashers are running for their lives, even though they have no place to go. It makes me laugh sometimes, just see them panic the way they do. _

_Then again, why should I be laughing, when I'm acting the same way?_

_I'm beginning to get suspicious, probably more suspicious than any of them. Everyone is beginning to lose my trust…I feel as if I can't trust my friends anymore. If the murderer is a smasher, which no doubt it is, they are blending in with us. Acting scared or staying in the back to just save themselves. It could be anyone._

_Ganondorf._

_Peach._

_Doctor Mario._

_Pichu._

_Or even Fox._

_My own best friend could be the murderer and not tell me. Why would he tell me? Even though we're best friends, I know he wouldn't trust me to keep a secret so dangerous as that. He knew I would tell everyone, especially Master Hand. I don't even want to think about it…._

_The question that hung on everyone's mind…including mine, was who was next? We all wanted to know. It was our prime objective. _

_Mario was the first to fall, followed by Link and now Ness. The numbers keep dropping, one by one. Who is the next one to fall? _

_I wasn't going to just sit around and let our numbers drop like flies. I've seen the murderer, just not the murderer's face. I tried to warn them all, but no one believed me. They thought I was crazy, and look what happens. They die. _

_All of us are eventually going to die, unless someone stands up and fights. Who was going to be the hero? The courageous leader? Two of them had died already, will another one follow? _

_I was unsure…_

_But I was determined._

_Determined to end this._

* * *

Fox McCloud sighed deeply to himself, as he briefly looked up from the book. He sat alone in his dorm, reading ever since he had figured out about Ness's death yesterday. News spreads faster than anything around the mansion. Marth and Mewtwo had both discovered the inert body lying in the hallway. The young smasher was choked to death, by his own toy. 

The string from his Yo-Yo.

Fox's eyes stung, as he abruptly began to continue the story. He was exhausted, especially after not getting any sleep for over twenty-four hours. The killings were keeping everyone awake, just like they were affecting everyone in the story. Fox had to agree, the mansion became a twenty-four hour freak out show.

No one was the same anymore.

Fox watched as the words suddenly seemed as if they were dancing on the page. He licked his lips and sat the book next to him, knowing that his mind was playing tricks on him. He was tried. It was simple as that. Even though Fox knew he could pass out at any moment, he forced himself to keep his eyes open. He was afraid to fall asleep, mainly because he was afraid of waking up to another smasher being killed.

The sun shined brightly in the sky, which had calmed down most smashers around the mansion. They believed that since it was morning, the murderer wouldn't strike. They could be right, then again they could be wrong. It didn't matter if it was morning or night, everyone still remained cautious and careful.

The murderer was among them.

Of course, Roy still believed that Ganondorf was the murderer, which caused a lot of problems around the mansion. Pretty soon, everyone agreed with Roy, and the Gerudo had fled. He was still on the campus, due to the fact that no one was allowed to leave, but no one has seen him since last night. Fox and Roy were the last ones to encounter the Gerudo, when they confronted him about the book.

Even then, Ganondorf ran.

**Flashback**

Fox raised an eyebrow perplexed. " Wait! That doesn't--"

His voice was cut off short, when a bush behind them shook violently. Fox and Roy both immediately turned around, watching as the bush continued to shake until it suddenly stopped. After a few seconds, footsteps were shortly heard running in the other direction. Roy abruptly took out his sword, and ran down the path, after the noise.

Fox blinked, and turned back around.

To his surprise, the Gerudo had fled.

" Figures." Fox muttered.

He frowned, shaking his head and turned back around once he noticed Roy heading back in his direction. Fox held the book under his arm, waiting for the prince.

The redhead shook his head disappointed and put his sword back in his sheath. " I still think it's Ganondorf."

" What was the noise?" Fox questioned, his eyes lifting to the bush.

Roy shrugged. " Could have been a squirrel, or the killer perhaps. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

Fox turned, and followed next to Roy as the two headed back to the mansion. They stayed silent, as Fox began to think about what he had uncovered. Falco had turned to Ganondorf for help on an idea. He never knew this. Why would Falco go to Ganondorf instead of him? They both were best friends, and yet Falco turned to the evil Gerudo.

If Ganondorf truly did help Falco with an idea, then he did know who the murderer is. Why would he refuse to tell them? Uncovering the murderer was important to all of them, and Ganondorf held all of their answers.

Once evil, always evil.

Ganondorf was protecting the murderer. Why? Fox didn't understand. Did Ganondorf truly enjoy the killings? Was he pleased because, he knew what was happening, and probably isn't going to die?

Just as the two smashers entered the mansion, they were bum rushed by Marth. He seemed freaked, and was panicking, but abruptly calmed when the three reunited.

" What's wrong, Marth?" Roy grabbed Marth's shoulder, watching as blue haired prince lowered his head, catching his breath.

" Ness….he's…"

Fox's mouth immediately dropped. He stood staring at Marth with wide eyes and in disbelief. He knew what happened, even thought Marth didn't finish his sentence. Ganondorf had given out the information before he had fled. The murderer had struck once more.

_Another one falls._

**Flashback Ends**

Fox pushed the book to the end of his bed, and laid his head back on the pillow. He stared up the white ceiling, listening to the voices and footsteps in the hallway. DK walked by, following by Peach and Zelda. Pretty soon, Mr. Game and Watch was heard apologizing to the Ice Climbers about the death of their best friend Ness. Moments passed, and then hours, as Fox continued to rest on his bed.

Eventually, the young smasher dozed. Finally closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

An urgent knock came to the door, causing Fox to immediately open his eyes. He waited for his eyes to adjust before abruptly sitting up in his bed, and looking around the room. The sun shined through the closed blinds, casting its light onto the blue carpet. 

The smasher rubbed his eyes and reluctantly stood to his feet, walking over to the door. He opened it, annoyed by the hallway lights that burned his eyes. Zelda stood on the other side, and apologized for disturbing him as she entered the room. Fox closed the door, and walked back to his bed glancing over at the book.

The room sat in silence. Fox forced himself to look away from the book and over at Zelda, who quietly stood in front of DK's bed. She seemed distance, and miserable. She's been like this ever since Link's death. She has recovered somewhat from the Hylian's death, but there was a part of her that will never be the same. A true smile will never shine on her face anymore.

" Fox, I'm sorry to bother you, but I believed I've uncovered something."

Fox sat down, grabbing the book after noticing it was turned to a different page. While trying to figure out what happened, Fox replied to her statement. " What did you uncover?"

Zelda was silent for a moment, as she stared down at her hands. " It's about Ganondorf…" She spoke softly, almost like his name is cursed when spoken.

Fox's head shot up in her direction as she nodded. He felt his heart pick up pace. " What is it?"

" I know where he is hiding." Zelda confessed. " He's over at the tournament building. I was taking a walk in that direction when I saw him and Mr. Game and Watch talking. They were talking about…" Zelda's eyes averted to the book. Her hands trembled. " The book…"

" The book?" Fox repeated. He lowered his head, and continued to softly read.

The book changed from Falco talking about the incidents, to another smasher's death. Fox took a deep breath, feeling the sudden unpleasant feeling come over him. The murderer was going to strike again, not wasting any time. Another life was soon going to end, unless someone prevents it from happening. Fox only hoped that it wasn't too late.

" Zelda, can you do me a favor?"

Zelda nodded. " Anything Fox."

" I need you to find Roy, and tell him to head to the attic balcony."

Zelda raised an eyebrow perplexed. " Why?"

" The murderer is going to kill another smasher…" Zelda gasped. Fox stood and nodded. " I need to confront Ganondorf and won't be able to stop this from happening."

" W-who…" Zelda swallowed nervously. Her softly blue eyes shimmered, as fear was clearly seen within them. " Who is it?"

Fox walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. "…A green plumber."

* * *

A/N: 

I decided to do something different when writing this chapter. As you can tell the first part was a section from Falco's book. Hopefully you all could tell by reading it, if not then here was your answer. Another thing is, that someone wasn't killed in this chapter! Yah!

A faithful reviewer of mine, **Tollgatekeeper**, had told me in one of his reviews that he enjoys how not every chapter has someone dying. I kind of made it that way to seem more like a horror story. Even though people die in horror stories, they don't die one right after the other. So don't expect a death in every chapter.

I've also noticed that some people were confused by the story so far. If you have any questions, just let me know in a review or PM. I will try to answer it the best I could, without giving away any spoilers.

Also, expect quick updates from me, because I am finally out of school! Yah! Thanks **KILL THE EMPIRE **again for the wonderful announcement on your profile.

Until Next Time!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 9

* * *

_I can't be late…_

Fox gripped tighter to the book, as his panting grew heavier. He sprinted out the back door of the mansion, and hurried down the pathway leading to the tournament building. Zelda had spotted Ganondorf in this direction. He must hurry if he wants to locate him, before the Gerudo decides to run once more.

The sun was slowly setting in the distance, casting a pinkish red color in the sky. The temperatures were dropping steadily, and pretty soon the mansion was going to go into another one of its panic phases. Fox slowed his pace, as he crossed the long sturdy bridge, that stretched over the lake.

The tournament building was now in perfect view.

Fox lifted his head, searching the area closely. The dome shaped building sat in front of him, silent and dark. Only a few search lights were on, shining on the building. Ever since the tournament had ended, this side of the campus had been closed down, but smashers were free to roam. Ganondorf isn't able to go inside the building, which meant he was hiding outside. He was probably watching Fox, at this very moment.

The thought caused the smasher's heart to pick up pace. His throat went dry, and his hands trembled. Fox held tightly to the book, making sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again. The silence that surrounded Fox didn't help him, as he continued to walk closer to the abandoned building. He wanted to turn and run back, but he wanted to find Ganondorf. Even if Ganondorf was the murderer, he had nothing to worry about, for it wasn't his time to go.

Once Fox had finally left the small woods the path runs through, he felt his nerves calm down. He stood on the rocky road, right in front of the large dome shape building. Fox bit his lip, as he searched the area with his eyes. Everything around him was still, and silent. It was unbearable.

The old broken down truck that a group of smashers had graffiti, on the last day of the tournament, still sat in front of the building. Everyone's signatures were still marked on the truck, including Falco's. Fox chuckled at the sight of the truck, but his calm feeling abruptly vanished once he heard footsteps coming from his right.

Fox jumped to the side, and pulled out his laser gun, as he searched the darkness from where the noise came from. As the footsteps grew louder heading in his direction, Fox immediately pointed his laser gun. The book fell to the ground the instant Fox clutched his gun. His arms shook, as he took uneasy steps back. A short figure appeared from inside the darkness, as it walked closer, almost stepping into the light.

" Get back or I'll shoot!" Fox closed one eye, just about fire when the figure appeared in the light.

" Wait Fox!" A young familiar and friendly voice appeared, causing Fox to lower his weapon.

Fox squinted, and sighed with relief at Young Link, who stood in front of him. " Young Link? What are you doing here?"

Young Link's widened blue eyes finally calmed down, once Fox dropped his weapon to his side. Young Link frowned, and lowered his head, looking down at the ground, refusing to look at Fox. " I was just…taking a walk."

" You scared me…" Fox stated, holding his chest.

Young Link lifted his head. " Really? I didn't mean too." He explained. " I was just…"

" Are you still upset about Link's death?" Fox questioned, as he bent down picking up the book.

Young Link held his arm, nodding. " Yes…"

Fox sighed putting his laser gun away, walking up to the young Hylian. Some smashers just can't get over certain death's, especially Young Link. He was only ten years old, and already lost his older brother. Fox knew what he was going through; Falco was considered like an older brother to him. They both had lost someone they cared about, but for younger kids, it takes longer to move on from the pain.

" Why are you here, Fox?" Young Link asked, looking up at the older smasher.

" I was looking for--"

"--Fox, look out!" Young Link's eyes widened as he abruptly pointed to something behind Fox.

Fox immediately spun around, only to find a hand violently hit him in the chest. Fox grunted as he fell, landing hard on his back. The book flew back toward the frightened Young Link, who turned about to run.

The smasher easily recovered from the blow and jumped back to his feet, grabbing his laser gun. He was about to fire, but was surprised to find that it was Ganondorf. The tall Gerudo stood in front of Fox, his crimsons eyes glaring down at the smasher.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Ganondorf questioned. " Why do you keep following me?"

Fox stood up straight, lowering his weapon to his side. " I want to know the truth, Ganondorf." He demanded.

" The truth about what?" Ganondorf crossed his arms, his red eyebrows arched in fury.

" You know who the murderer is." Fox explained.

Ganondorf stayed silent, as he continued to stare down at the young fox. He sighed deeply, as his eyes rose to the young elf in the back. Young Link's eyes widened as he picked up the book, running next to Fox.

" You know who the murderer is?"

" I didn't say, I did." Ganondorf replied bluntly.

" It's obvious you do, but you're protecting them." Fox explained. " Or maybe Roy was right…maybe you are the murderer."

Young Link frowned, as he steadily stepped back from the Gerudo. Ganondorf frowned, and shook his head, turning around. He was about to walk off, but Fox stepped forward, confronting him once more. He wasn't going to let Ganondorf run. He was tired of playing games. He wanted answers and wanted them now.

" Why are you running? Is it seriously that big of a deal?"

Ganondorf suddenly stopped. He lowered his head, looking down at the ground. " Leave me alone…it's too late to save me…"

Fox's eyes widened.

_Save him? _Was Ganondorf…going to die?

" Ganondorf! Don't move!"

Fox and Young Link both turned their attention to Master Hand who soared out from within the woods. Zelda, Marth and Captain Falcon all followed him, as he flew up in front of Ganondorf.

" You better come back to the mansion, now." Master Hand ordered.

Fox raised eyes his perplexed. Marth and Zelda walked over to Fox and Young Link, explaining to them that they had told Master Hand everything that had happened. They told him that Ganondorf might be the murderer, and now the Gerudo is going to be questioned.

" I don't want to go anywhere." Ganondorf explained.

" You have no choice." Master Hand replied. " I want you in my office. You are accused of killing the smashers and I want you for questioning."

Ganondorf reluctantly gave in, and turned walking back down the path. Master Hand and Captain Falcon followed closely behind, making sure the Gerudo doesn't flee again. Fox watched as the rest of the smashers steadily followed. It seems that none of them noticed the look that Ganondorf had gave.

Fox saw it clearly.

Before the group disappeared heading down the pathway, Ganondorf looked over his shoulder back at Fox. Instead of the angered look he usually gave, this time he held a different expression. He seemed distraught, and in his eyes was forgiveness and plea. It was an emotion, Fox never knew Ganondorf had.

Young Link looked up at Fox, and handed him back his book. Fox frowned and took the book from him, turning his attention to the group crossing the bridge.

" Is Ganondorf really the murderer?" Young Link questioned softly.

Fox looked down at the book. He remembered that Luigi was next on the murderer's hit list. He had already sent Roy to save Luigi from the destined death, but if Ganondorf was the murderer, why would he be at the tournament building? It didn't make sense. What if Ganondorf was refusing to name the murderer, to save himself? Or possibly another smasher?

Fox looked down at Young Link and shook his head disappointed. " No…." He lifted his head looking back at the mansion. " He's…not…"

* * *

Roy pushed his way through the crowd of smashers blocking the hallway, as he stormed his way upstairs to the second floor of the mansion. He had just gotten a message from Princess Zelda, that another smasher was going to be killed. It was up to him to prevent this from happening. Luckily, Fox had read ahead in the book, and had given the exact location and name of who was next.

Luigi. The attic balcony.

There were four floors to the mansion, and the attic balcony was on the top. The third floor of the mansion was filled with all of the extra rooms, and was closed off during this tournament. Somehow, Luigi found a way to get through the locked doors and headed all of the way up to the attic.

Roy continued down the hallways over to the back side of the mansion. He located the back stairway and immediately ran to the third floor, surprised that the locked door was busted open. Roy hurried to the next floor and abruptly located the spiral staircase leading to the attic.

Roy's heavy footsteps were heard clearly, on the metal staircase as he continued up. His panting grew heavier as he felt himself becoming exhausted. Nothing was stopping him right now. He had a chance to save a smasher's life, and he wasn't going to fail.

Once in the attic, Roy stopped and abruptly looked around the large dark room. The attic was dirty and dark due to the lights shut off. The attic was filled with extra weapons, a bunch of large dusty suitcases, a broken scoreboard, old mattresses and TV sets, and a bunch of other now useless junk.

Roy stepped forward, his blue boots stepping down on the squeaky old wooden floor. Dust immediately flew up into his face, as he continued deeper into the attic. Roy violently coughed, as he closed his eyes swinging his hand back and fourth in front of him.

The redheaded prince, stopped in the middle of room and turned to his right where he found the attic continued on. At the other end of the attic, was the large side balcony. The green plumber, Luigi, was already outside, looking around at the scenery the balcony offered.

A smile appeared on Roy's face, as he hurried over toward the plumber. Maybe he wasn't late after all. He just might have a chance to save Luigi's life; all he has to do is get Luigi out of here.

" Hey Lu--"

Roy's voice was cut off as a short figure leaped out from behind a loveseat. Roy gasped and slid to a stop, but had collided right into the figure's foot, flying back to the ground.

Roy moaned as he abruptly sat up, and looked at the figure in front of him. The short figure wore a long black cloak that covered its body. It was obviously the murderer, but their identity was hidden behind the clothing.

" Who are you?" Roy demanded, as he stood and took out his sword.

The figure remained quiet, as it abruptly turned running straight for the unprepared Luigi. Roy's eyes widened as he immediately ran after the figure swinging his sword out in front of him. The figure ducked, dodging Roy's attack and grabbed a weapon off the ground. The figure gripped tightly to the sword, and spun around swinging it sideways.

Roy jumped back, dodging the figure's attack. The two immediately began fighting with their weapons, their swords clanking loudly from the impact. Luigi steadily turned around, and gasped at the sight of Roy and the murderer fighting right behind him.

The two continued to fight, in the attic, running around back and fourth until Roy managed to knock the sword out of the figure's hands. Roy swung his sword forward, slashing the murderer's cloak, causing it to tear in the arm. The figure jumped back and took out a surprise weapon, immediately swinging it forward.

Roy cried out in pain, as he flew back toward the door, after feeling his chest collide with a heavy metal. He took a deep breath and sat up, noticing that his lip and nose was bleeding. Roy's eyes widened as he saw the murderer run straight for Luigi. The green plumber only screamed in terror, unsure of what to do.

" Luigi! Run!" Roy cried, but it was too late.

The murderer held out its dark weapon and swung it forward, hitting Luigi right in the head. Luigi's scream immediately died off as the green plumber fell back unconscious, falling right over the railing.

_Damn…._Roy panicked as he jumped to his feet and ran toward the balcony.

Just as he got there, the murderer disappeared leaping over the railing as well. Roy stepped out to the balcony and grabbed the railing looking down at the ground below. His eyes widened, as he spit a small chuck of blood out of his mouth. He bit his lip nervously, as he shook his head staring down at the sight in front of him.

" No…" He cried. " NO!"

The prince's scream echoed into the endless sky, as he finally closed his eyes, refusing to glance upon Luigi's body…lying lifelessly on the ground below…

* * *

A/N:

You didn't think I would update this quick, huh?

Well, yesterday it was raining uncontrollably all day where I live. So, I decided to go downstairs, and sit at my computer. After figuring out that a lot of you wanted me to update, I did just that, and wrote the next chapter.

Go Babygurl! Go Babygurl!

Poor Luigi. What a way to go, falling off the balcony of the mansion. Well at least he was unconscious, right?

And Roy actually got to fight with one of the murderer's. He's a lucky guy, well…not really.

Also, more about Ganondorf will be uncovered in the next chapters. I actually enjoy writing about him in this story. I don't know why…hmmm….o well.

One more thing, I believe we have just reached the half-way mark of this story. Yes, there are more chapters to go, which means a lot of things to uncover, and more deaths! Yah!

Until Next Time!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm glad people are really enjoying this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 10

* * *

Fox sat in Master Hand's office, quietly sitting in the hand's chair. He had the book on his lap, opened to the next chapter, passed Luigi's death. He briefly lifted his head from reading, and leaned back in the chair, examining everyone in the room.

The Ice Climbers both sat on Master Hand's couch, by the door. Both of them shivered in terror, and have mainly stayed in their dorms or the office. They were too terrified to stay anywhere else. They thought if they stayed in Master Hand's office, they would be safe. Was that the case? Fox didn't know.

On the other side of the room, Young Link stood looking out the window. It was practically night out, but the sky still held its fade pinkish red color. Fox was finally able to convince Young Link to head back to the mansion. The elf had been wandering the campus, ever since Link's death.

Mr. Game and Watch stood behind Young Link, at the round table, looking at some photo albums. He stayed silent the entire time Fox was in the room. The black figure kept his gaze on the photo album, as if reminiscing back to the days when everyone was alive.

Captain Falcon was also in the room, keeping his ear firmly against the side door, that leads to Master Hand's private small room. That was where Master Hand was confronting Ganondorf, questioning him. Captain Falcon was being nosey, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation praying that he would uncover something.

Fox frowned, and shifted in his chair. His eyes averted back down to the book. He knew Ganondorf was innocent, but if he told anyone, would they believe him? Would Roy, who became Fox's new best friend ever since Falco's death, even believe him? Fox was unsure, which caused him to keep his mouth shut. The only other person who knew, was Young Link. Fox trusted the Hylian to keep it a secret, until it was ready to be broadcast around the mansion.

An unpleasant feeling came over the young fox, as he continued to keep his gaze on the book. His mouth slightly hung open, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends. An eerie presence was near him as he felt a small breeze caress his face. He heard his name, faint and soft.

Fox immediately sat up in the chair, and place the book on the desk in front of him. He looked around at the room. It was obvious no one in here had called his name. The voice was friendly, and put a smile on Fox's face. It was voice he hasn't heard in a long time.

_Fox._

Fox turned his attention over by the door where a faint, glowing figure stood. Just seeing the person, almost caused Fox to faint, but he managed to keep himself sitting up right in the chair.

It was Falco. His ghost.

" Falco…" Fox whispered.

The ghost briefly smiled. Fox looked around the room at everyone else. They had failed to notice the ghost, maybe Fox was the only one who could see him. Falco was standing right in front of Popo, but the blue Ice Climber continued talking with Nana, like nothing was there.

_I'm sorry._

" Why?" Fox spoke softly.

Falco continued to stand there, staring at Fox. He didn't move, or speak. He just returned the gaze.

_Ganondorf has the answers…_

Answers…to what?

_I'm sorry._

Falco's ghost slowly began to fade. Fox's eyes widened as he shook his head. " Falco! Wait!"

He stopped short, realizing he had been shouting. Fox frowned, as he scanned the room. Everyone looked at him, like he was crazy. Fox nervously coughed and leaned back in the chair, wanting to leave. He stayed in his spot, though; refusing eye contact with anyone. He saw Falco's ghost. His best friend.

Why didn't Falco just tell him who the murderer is? What did he mean, by Ganondorf has the answers? Ganondorf knows who the murderer is, but isn't going to come clean. He's refusing to rat out names, only to save himself, then again, he could be saving someone else. Is Ganondorf against helping them? Or is he with it? Right now, he wasn't making it clear, who's side he was on.

Young Link walked up to the round table, where Mr. Game and Watch stood. The young elf tapped his fingertips on the shiny brown table, briefly glancing at the photo's of Luigi and Mario. Young Link squinted, at a particular picture of Master Hand and another hand next to him. He frowned, and pointed to the picture.

" Who is that?"

Mr. Game and Watch only shrugged. Captain Falcon turned from the door, and looked over his shoulder at Young Link. " Who?"

" This hand, with Master Hand." Young Link explained.

" It's Crazy Hand." Captain Falcon answered. He returned to his position next to the door.

" Crazy Hand…" Young Link whispered.

Fox anxiously tapped the arm of the chair, as he silently continued to read…

_Poor Luigi._

_Was his death necessary? _

_Was it meant to happen? _

_What a way to go, being knocked unconscious and falling off the fourth floor balcony. Many people who saw Luigi's body would think of it as suicidal, but not me. I believe the murderer has struck again. _

_That bastard. The murderer is probably laughing right now; amused that smashers are being killed on by one. They're dropping like flies, vanishing without a trace. Around the mansion, it seems like death is common here. Blood and gore is something we see everyday and have finally grown into it. _

_I'm not bothered by it anymore. I laugh at the face of danger. I will welcome death, and I won't shed another tear at the sight of an inert body. _

_I will walk into the darkness. I will conquer it. I will become it. I will figure out who is killing us. And I will put an end to it. _

_What lies in the dark? I'm here to figure that out. I'm here to answer that question. I'm here, for a reason. And I finally know that reason…_

Fox lifted his head. Nana began to cry. Fox frowned, listening to the Ice Climber's conversation. They couldn't take it anymore. They can't stand the fact that their friends are being killed, and that they might be next. It had gotten to the point where Nana starts crying. Popo tries to comfort her, but fails. She continues to cry.

" Why must this happen?" Popo pleas. He looked over at Fox, like he was asking the question to him. Fox blinks. " Why do we have to suffer?"

" This is what the murderer wants…" Fox replies, steadily.

" The murderer wants us to suffer?" Popo question. " The murderer is one of us! A smasher!" Tears began to build up in Popo's eyes. Pretty soon, he will be joining his sister. " What kind of friend is the murderer anyway?"

Fox stayed silent, thinking about what Popo had said. _Friend_. What if the murderer was never their friend? What if the murderer was their enemy from the start?

Young Link turned his attention to Captain Falcon. " How are things going in there?"

Captain Falcon frowned and shook his head. " Ganondorf isn't confessing. He's being stubborn."

Fox turned his attention to Captain Falcon.

" So, Master Hand isn't succeeding in questioning him?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned, curiously.

Captain Falcon shook his head again. " Ganondorf is making it more obvious that he is the murderer."

_He isn't the murderer. _Fox frowned. No one would believe him.

" Psst! Hey Fox!"

Another voice, but this time it wasn't from Falco…it was from Roy. Fox reacted to the prince's voice and turned looking over at the front door. Roy poked his head into the room, and motioned for Fox to follow him.

Fox nodded and stood to his feet grabbing the book. He silently left the room, looking away from the Ice Climbers who both continued to cry. Fox closed the door behind him, and gasped at the cuts and bruises on Roy's body. His lip was bleeding, and he had small rips on his cape and shirt. His hair was messy, filled with dirt and cobwebs.

" Roy, what happened?" Fox questioned.

" The murderer, that's what." Roy spat.

" Did you?"

Roy sighed. His ticked attitude changed to depressed. He frowned and looked down at the ground. " Luigi…is dead."

Fox choked. " You didn't get to him in time?" His eyes widened.

" No, I did. He was still alive when I had reached the attic." Roy explained. He grabbed Fox's arm, and pulled him down the hallway. As the two began to walk, Roy continued. " I had fought the murderer."

" Who is it?" Fox questioned excitingly.

Roy shook his head. " I didn't see them. They were short, and wore a black cloak that covered their body. They didn't know how to fight with a sword, either."

Fox's lowered his shoulders, a little disappointed that the murderer's identity is still hidden. He frowned, thinking about the situation now. Roy had fought the murderer, which means, the murderer might be suspicious of Roy, and kill him next.

" Roy, I'm worried…" Fox explained steadily.

" Of what?"

" You fought the murderer…what if the murderer goes after you now?"

" Hey, as long as the book doesn't say I'm going to die, I'm fine." Roy assured. " Besides, I didn't see exactly who the murderer is, so technically they're still safe."

Fox nodded. " That is true…but…"

" Don't worry, Fox." Roy placed his hand on Fox's shoulder. " Everything is hopefully going to turn out okay. Pretty soon we'll uncover the murderer and put an end to this."

Fox stopped, and watched as Roy continued to walk. He looked down at the book, getting an unpleasant feeling that another smasher is going to die soon. Whether it is Roy or not, the murderer has to be stopped.

Fox sighed deeply, and shook his head following Roy. " I hope you're right…"

* * *

A/N:

Thank **KILL THE EMPIRE**, that I had updated. He was bugging me so much, I had to update. He's lucky we're friends, heh.

As you can see, nothing really happened in this chapter. It was short, and pretty much boring. Nothing exciting happened, and I promise the next chapter will have more action. As the story progresses, you see, that some moments that happened this chapter will become important.

So, basically what I'm trying to say is, that this chapter was necessary.

And you got to read another scene of Falco's book! Yah! You gotta love those. I know I do.

Until Next Time!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 11

* * *

Fox walked alone in the hallways. He was heading back to Master Hand's office, to see if the Gerudo had finally confessed anything. It was late now. The sun was no longer visible in the sky. The murderer would surely make a move now. It was the time of day everyone dreaded and feared. It was mostly likely the time of day where the murderer felt more powerful, and in control.

It was night out. Darkness surrounded them.

Even with a lights in the mansion supporting them, no one felt safe. The lights were supposed to protect them, help them. So far, the darkness has taken control. The murderer lurks within the darkness. Watching. And blending. They are becoming one with the very thing everyone feared.

When you're alone, walking the hallways seemed to last forever. You felt as if, your feet are moving, but in reality you're not. That's how Fox felt, as he continued down the long narrow hallway leading back to Master Hand's office. He had walked with Roy to his dorm, and the two had talked until Roy fell asleep. After, Fox had left.

He heard the beating of his heart clearly, as his footsteps steadily pounded on the ground below. His hand began to hurt from clutching the book so tightly. Sweat drops fell from his forehead, as he glanced upon some of the pictures hanging up on the wall.

They were taken during the tournament, and the particular picture Fox had set his eyes on, was in the over at the tournament building. Five smashers were standing in front of the graffiti truck. Bowser. Mr. Game and Watch. Roy. Young Link. And Pikachu.

Bowser stood in the back, since he was the biggest of them all. In front of him stood, Roy and Young Link, both of them giving the peace signs. Pikachu rested on the ground in the front, a loving smile on his face. Mr. Game and Watch stood off in the side, his arms crossed as he glared at the camera.

A picture is worth a thousand words. But as Fox continued to stare at it, he learned a little bit more.

A sudden gust of wind blew into the hallway, causing Fox to immediately look around. It was the same wind Fox felt in Master Hand's office, before Falco's ghost appeared. He felt a presence near by, pretty soon, more than one.

" Falco!" Fox called, stepping back from the photo.

He stood in the middle of the hallway, looking down both directions. He was alone.

_Get out… _A faint voice hissed.

Fox took a deep breath, swallowing hard. His nerves began to rise, and pretty soon he was panicking. More voices entered is head, different voices shouted at him. Telling him to do things he didn't understand.

He stretched his arms out in front of him, glancing at the book. It began to shake, and the title steadily began to glow. Fox's eyes widened. The voices returned, but this time…Fox could make them out. They were smashers, his friends…those who have been killed.

_Run Fox…_

_Get out…_

_Hurry…._

" What…" Fox panted, grunting through his teeth. The book continued to shake. " …Stop…"

Fox let out a scream, and tossed the book down the hallway. He fell to his knees, catching his breath, watching as the book landed right side up. The voices vanished, the shaking had stopped. He watched the book, waiting for something else to happen. Nothing did.

Fox sighed deeply, listening to the sudden pounding from behind. Someone was running in his direction. Fox stood to his feet, and turned, only to find a tall figure behind him. Before Fox could get a better look, the figure pushed passed him, knocking the smasher back to the ground.

The young fox, flipped to his stomach and watched a tall hooked figure, continue running down the hallway. The figure kicked the book, causing it glided further over the window, on the far hand wall. The figure turned the corner, and continued to run.

Fox wasted no time, getting back to his feet. He ran down the hallway, grabbing the book before chasing after the figure. Who was that person? Was it the murderer? Roy had told Fox the murderer was short, but this person is tall. Fox was perplexed, but was determined to find out.

As Fox continued to run, he noticed he felt lighter. He felt as if something was missing, but his mind was too focused on the murderer than anything else. Pretty soon, Fox's footsteps were the only ones heard. Fox wasn't giving up, as he turned the last corner. To his surprise, he didn't find the murderer. Instead he found Marth, by colliding right into the prince.

" Calm down Fox!" Marth explained, standing to his feet, after the crash. " Where's the fire?"

" Sorry." Fox apologized, as he bent over picking up the book.

" What's wrong?" Marth crossed his arms, his blue eyes stared down upon the smasher.

" You wouldn't happen to see someone come by here, wearing a black cloak covering their body?"

Marth raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. " No, why did you…"

" I crashed into the murderer! That was the murderer, Marth."

Marth's eyes widened, fully understanding Fox's sudden behavior. Fox sighed deeply and walked passed Marth staring down the hallway. The murderer was just here. He almost had the one person who killed his best friend, and everyone else. And now, the murderer had slipped through his fingers.

Fox shook his head. He still didn't understand. The figure he was chasing, was tall. The one the Roy had fought, was short. Was it the same person? Or are there two? Two murderers…the thought terrified Fox.

" Hey Marth…" Fox steadily turned, facing the Altean Prince. " What would you think if I said there were two murderers?"

Marth seemed stunned, he practically fell over. " Two?"

Fox nodded. " Yes…" He spoke softly. " Roy encountered the murderer, but the murderer was short. This figure…the person I was chasing in the hallways was surely the murderer." Fox paused. He felt his heart pick up pace. " But this person was tall."

Marth frowned. He swallowed hard, lowering his eyes to the ground. Fox silently watched the prince, contemplating to himself. There was a good chance he was right. If Fox was right about there being two murderers, then everyone was in more danger than they thought. If one murderer caused all of this trouble, then he could only imagine what two would do.

" There's a good possibility." Marth replied.

" What should we do?" Fox questioned.

" We need to tell Master Hand." Marth explained. " Immediately."

* * *

_The night was going to last forever._

_That's what one certain smasher believed. _

_The night was just the beginning, which meant the beginning of terror. The murderer was powerful at night, and it was the perfect time to strike. Samus believed so. She had caught on to the murderer's game. Everyone who has been killed, has been killed at night. That's why, once the sun falls, the entire mansion panics. _

_Everyone knows. But what can they do?_

_Samus stayed in her dorm, once the sun had fell. She was roomed with Nana, the young Ice Climber. Zelda and Peach were lucky, for the two princesses were roomed together. Samus had to deal with not being with her friends, which didn't help her out with this murderer lurking around. _

_She wished she was with someone she could talk to, and trust. The Ice Climber Nana, was practically never around. She spent most of her time with her brother, Popo. Samus did have Captain Falcon, but he couldn't be with her all night. Only when he could. Which was another reason why she hated the dark. _

_The lonely bounty hunter entered her empty room and closed the door. She removed her suit, revealing her white tank-top and tight black shorts. She took out her hair scrunchie and bobby pins, letting her long blonde hair fall against her back. _

_Samus briefly glanced at her reflection, on the mirror in front of her, and sighed. In her expression, she could tell she was terrified and nervous. Who wouldn't be? All of the smashers had to be sharing the similar feeling, including Master Hand. _

_Sweat rolled down Samus' forehead, and her soft blue eyes that always seem to shimmer now were dull and red. She was exhausted, and miserable. Her hands constantly trembled, and she never found a reason to truly smile. Things have changed in the mansion ever since smashers have been killed. It has changed everyone, and everything._

_As Samus tossed her suit onto the bed, getting ready to wash up, a knock came to the door. She jumped startled, feeling the violent beating of her heart. Samus sighed with relief, letting a small chuckle escape her lips._

_It must be Captain Falcon, checking up on her._

" _Come in!" Samus called. _

_The door opened, with an eerie ominous creek. No footsteps were heard entering the room, as Samus bent down searching within her suitcase for her towel. The light from the hallways entered her room, and a shadow appeared in the doorway. No voices were said. No movements were made._

" _What's wrong?"_

_Samus stood to her feet, and looked at the mirror. Her eyes immediately widened, as an unknown figure stood standing in her doorway, dressed in a dark cloak. The only thing she saw on the figure, was their memorizing and terrifying green eyes. _

_Samus' bottom lip trembled, as she watched the figure lift its arm. In the figure hands, was a gun. A laser gun._

_Samus let out a scream, but it wasn't enough to be heard over the echoing of gunfire._

* * *

Pichu silently roamed the hallways, upon hearing the strange gunfire. The Pokemon, along with Captain Falcon both followed the direction of the noise. Pichu was just heading to bed, when the gunfire was made. Captain Falcon had left Master Hand's office, heading up stairs, when he encountered the small yellow Pokemon.

" Pichu…" Pichu called softly. She turned the corner and suddenly stopped at the sudden wetness that was within the carpet. She frowned, and lifted her hand, seeing that it was red. " What's this?"

She hurried to the nearest door, and poked her head around the corner looking inside. Her eyes widened, at the sight in front of her. " Captain Falcon!"

Captain Falcon reacted to the Pokemon's voice and ran down the hallway. His heavy footsteps pounded on the ground, until he stepped into the blood. His footsteps then steadied as he walked up behind Pichu, staring into the girl's dorm.

Pichu looked up at the teen, noticing his sudden expression. She stepped aside as Captain Falcon pushed his way into the room. The silent Pokemon watched, as Captain Falcon embraced the inert body, hysterically crying within her damp soaked shirt.

She sat in silence, feeling remorse. Tears rolled down Captain Falcon's cheeks. Words couldn't describe Captain Falcon's feelings, in Pichu's mind. She wanted to comfort him, but she kept quiet. Watching. What more was there to do? The murderer struck again. Another one killed.

" Samus…"

Pichu lowered her head. Her eyes fell upon a weapon outside the room. It must have been the weapon that took the bounty hunter's life. It was a gun, which had caused the gunfire Pichu and Captain Falcon heard.

It was a laser gun, much like Fox's.

* * *

A/N:

Wow. The first female to fall. Terrible, seriously terrible. Since this is so far, going to be my longest story yet, expect more updates! Yah! I don't want to spend to much time on this story, even though I really enjoy writing it.

So, have our faithful smashers figured out that there are two murderers? Hmm. Fox is a smart one.

Ah, and new freaky things happening with the book! Don' you just love when new things happen?

Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Gasp! I'm almost at 100! Who saw that one coming?

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 12

* * *

Young Link nervously sat in Master Hand's office, listening to the voices of the other smashers. He sat in the chair by the window, away from everyone else in the room. Eventually Master Hand finally came out of the side room, and began to tell everyone how he had failed to get anything out of Ganondorf. 

Roy and Zelda had entered the office, a couple of minutes before Master Hand gave up. Zelda had begun to complain to Master Hand, that they needed to leave the mansion. She was just as terrified as Young Link, which had caused the young elf to calm down a little, after realizing he wasn't the only one afraid.

Roy stood next to Zelda, listening to her argue. He was covered in bruises and dried blood. His cape was torn, and his hair was messy. Young Link studied the prince carefully, wondering exactly how he ended up the way he looked. What if he had encountered the murderer? The thought frightened Young Link more. He was about to stand up and agree with Zelda, that they should leave, but stayed silent. Young Link frowned. His opinion probably isn't going to make a difference.

The Ice Climbers stayed sitting on the bench near the door. They finally stopped crying, but didn't seem like they were going to leave from their spot anytime soon. They felt safe in Master Hand's office, which was why Young Link stayed as well.

Mr. Game and Watch had left the office, shortly after Captain Falcon did. Captain Falcon had left to go check up on Samus, and so far hasn't returned. Young Link swallowed. What if something happened?

" It's not that easy, just leaving." Master Hand explained.

" Why not?" Zelda crossed her arms, determining an answer.

" The campus is located in the middle of nowhere. It takes at least twenty minutes to actually reach a gas station." Master Hand retorted. Zelda frowned, lowering her head. " We have no transportation until the van comes back."

Roy sighed, and shook his head. " So we have to stay, until someone comes to rescue us?"

Master Hand nodded. " Unless, I go out and get help."

" You mean…leave us in the mansion by ourselves?" Zelda questioned, her watery blue eyes widened.

Master Hand sighed. " I can't do that…"

Young Link's heart raced. They were trapped in the mansion. Trapped like rats. They had no way of escaping until someone came to rescue them, or worse, someone stops the murderer. Who would have enough courage to face the murderer? Fox seemed to be the only one, but he can't do it alone.

Young Link sighed deeply, lowering his head. If only he was braver like his older brother. If only he wasn't so terrified, then maybe he could actually be some use to Fox. He could help Fox stop end this, but he would only run away in fear. A coward. That's what he is.

" So what did you uncover about Ganondorf?" Roy questioned.

Master Hand took a seat at his desk. " Nothing."

" He's lying." Roy spat, irritated.

Young Link lifted his head. " No…" He whispered.

Unfortunately, the three overheard Young Link. Zelda walked closer to the elf, glancing down at him. " What did you say?"

" Ganondorf isn't the murderer…" Young Link confessed, softly.

" Who is then?" Master Hand asked, exhausted.

Young Link shrugged. Zelda sighed and shook her head walking back to Master Hand's desk. Young Link jumped to his feet, about to beg for them to believe him, but something on the table in front of him caught his attention. He suddenly stopped, and glanced down at a book. It was a book Mr. Game and Watch was reading before he had left.

Young Link ignoring the conversations in the background, and ran his rough, dirty fingertips across the page, reading. The book talked about the two owners of the mansion. Mark Handler, and Craven Handler.

The young Hylian abruptly lifted his head to Master Hand, keeping his finger pointing to the names. " Master Hand, I have a question."

" What is it, Young Link?"

" Do you know these people?" Young Link lowered his head back down to the book. " Mark and Craven Handler?"

Roy and Zelda turned their attention to Master Hand, waiting for him to reply. Master Hand sat in silence, looking over in the direction of the young elf. Young Link gulped, a little anxious that he might have asked something, he shouldn't off.

" Mark Handler…is me." Master Hand confessed.

Zelda blinked astonished. " Mark Handler?"

Master Hand nodded. " Yes…I was once human. Mark Handler was my human name."

Young Link felt a smile appear across his face. Has he uncovered something? Why was Mr. Game and Watch reading about this?

" So who is Craven Handler?" Roy asked, resting against Master Hand's desk.

" My young brother…" Master Hand whispered.

Young Link's smile didn't last long. Shortly after Master Hand finished his sentence, the entire mansion shut down, causing all of the lights to turn off. Zelda's startled scream echoed into the darkened room, as Young Link backed up to the window. Master Hand was heard getting out of his chair. Nana began to cry once more, and Roy abruptly began to ask a million of questions.

Young Link's heart beat violently against his chest, as he listened to the voices of the other smashers in the room. What happened to the power? Something had to have happened, a Power shortage? A fuse blown? Or maybe some personally cut the power, themselves.

Now, the mansion sat in darkness.

" What the hell?" Roy was heard crashing into things, into his vision finally adjusted to the dark.

" Master Hand, what's going on?" Zelda questioned, her voice shaky.

" I don't know. I'm going to go check up on the other smashers." Master Hand explained. " Roy, you go down to the basement, and find the circuit breakers, and turn the power back on."

Roy nodded as he and Master Hand left the office. Zelda immediately followed them, letting everyone know she was going to search for Peach and Samus. Young Link listened to the silence that filled the room. He and the Ice Climbers were the only ones now, since most of the gang had left.

Young Link grabbed the book that was on the table, and closed it running over to the door. He looked down at the Ice Climbers, noticing that they were planning on staying. He felt unsure being in Master Hand's office with the power out. He needed to go find Fox.

Young Link opened the door, and immediately left the room.

* * *

Ganondorf sat in darkness, tied up to the chair in the middle of the room. He sighed deeply, as his crimson eyes scanned the area. What had happened to the power? All of a sudden, the lights just turned off, but only the lights, everything else in the room run by electricity. 

The clock that's sticking into the wall had stopped, along with its annoying ticking sound. The fan that was blowing cool air against the Gerudo's face had also shut off, causing the room to heat up once more.

Ganondorf bit his lip, and desperately tried to break free from the ropes wrapped around his wrists. They didn't trust him. If they did, then they wouldn't have tied him up like some loose rampaging monster. So this is what happens to him. Just because he is himself, evil-looking and dark, automatically means he's the murderer. He wanted to prove to them all, that he had nothing to do with what's been happening. No one believes his words. Why should they either? He gets blamed for everything, along with Bowser who fled the first night.

The door behind him slightly opened and closed. Ganondorf lifted his head, trying to see who entered the room. With his back to the door, he wasn't having any luck. Ganondorf frowned, and listened to the footsteps. He stayed calm, and actually smirked, knowing it was…him.

" Look at what's happened to me, all because of you!" Ganondorf spat.

" You did that to yourself." The voice replied.

" You're cover will be blown. You know that, right?"

"…Yes. I know." The voice spoke softly. " But I have one more thing to do, before that happens."

" And what's that?" Ganondorf questioned.

The Gerudo listened carefully, as he heard a weapon be drawn.

" Finish off, my last target…"

* * *

Fox and Marth hurried down the hallways heading toward Master Hand's office. They needed to tell Master Hand about what they had uncovered, about there being two murderers. Fox knew he was right. He had to be. If what Roy had said was true, about the murderer he fought was short, then there was surely two different murderers killing everyone. 

Fox turned the corner, and abruptly stopped. Marth's mouth hung open as he ran forward, over to Pichu who was crying in the hallway. Marth stopped in front of the Pokemon, and turned his attention into the room next to him. The Altean Prince shook his head and ran into the room, asking someone what had happened.

An unpleasant feeling came over Fox as he walked up to Pichu. He looked into the room, only to see Captain Falcon and Marth kneeling next to the lifeless Samus lying on the ground. A large puddle of blood painted the floor around her head, and had poured out into the hallway.

Captain Falcon looked up at the sight of Fox and rolled his hands into fists. Fox's eyes widened, as Captain Falcon abruptly jumped to his feet and lunged straight for Fox, bringing him to the wall. Fox grunted, from the sudden attack and dropped the book to his feet. Captain Falcon wrapped his hands around Fox's next, practically choking the smasher.

" Captain…ah…let me…!" Fox gagged.

Marth noticed the two smashers, and stood to his feet breaking up the fight. He grabbed Captain Falcon's shoulders and pulled him off of Fox, not letting go of him. Fox caught his breath, holding his neck. He frowned and lifted his head to Captain Falcon, wondering why he would attack him, all of a sudden.

" What's wrong with you?" Fox questioned, panting.

" You!" Captain Falcon spat. " You did this!"

" Me?" Fox raised an eyebrow perplexed.

Captain Falcon violently pulled away from Marth and stepped back, kicking Fox's laser gun into the middle of the hallway. Fox lowered his head, his eyes widened once spotting his weapon. His mouth hung open as he bent down, picking up the gun and noticing that it was empty. Someone had used his gun.

The young smasher blinked, realizing someone had taken his gun. He frowned, when remembering the murderer he encountered. After being knocked to the ground, he felt lighter, like something was missing. He finally knows what was missing, and that was his gun. The murderer had taken his gun, when he was pushed to the ground.

" You killed Samus!" Captain Falcon spat. " You fired the bullet that took her life."

Fox immediately shook his head. " No, it wasn't me. It was the murderer."

" Bullshit!" Captain Falcon yelled. " It's your laser gun, is it not?"

Fox's heart raced. It was; he couldn't lie about that. " Yes…but I would never kill Samus. The murderer is trying to frame me."

" How do you expect me to believe that?"

Marth grabbed Captain Falcon's arm. " Because Fox was with me, the entire time."

Captain Falcon slightly calmed down and pulled away from the prince. " What?"

Marth nodded. " Fox and I were heading to Master Hand's office. He said he crashed into the murderer in the hallway. The murderer must have taken Fox's gun and used it to kill Samus."

Captain Falcon frowned, turning his attention back to Fox. " Is this true?"

Fox nodded. " Yes, it is. I would never kill Samus. And I'm sorry this happened."

Captain Falcon sighed deeply, resting back against the wall. " Who is the murderer?"

Fox shrugged. " We don't know. But we do know that there are two of them."

Captain Falcon's eyes widened. " Two?"

Fox nodded. As he bent down to pick up the book, the entire mansion shut down, causing the power to shut off. Pichu jumped startled and leaped into Captain Falcon's arms, shaking. Marth grabbed his sword, as he looked around the now darkened hallway.

Fox stayed against the wall, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His heart began to pick up pace, as he looked down the hallway. Darkness sounded them. No light was present, in either of the rooms. This is what the murderers want, and their killing sprees are about to come to an end. With darkness everywhere, they are most likely able to finish the smashers off faster. They want to end this now.

There were no more places to hide, and no more places to run. The darkness had taken over. The murderers had the advantage now, and whether the smashers liked it or not…they finally had to overcome the one thing they feared most.

The dark.

* * *

A/N: 

Who's afraid of the dark? Haha, not me! So the power is out in the mansion, which means that from here on the chapters are going to be really interesting, and actiony! Just kidding, some action…maybe.

I think this is the first chapter that only focused on Fox for a short period of time. Hmm, wow. Ganondorf is in trouble, and Young Link maybe uncovered something! Yah! Maybe he is useful.

The murderers are soon going to be uncovered. Just a couple of more chapters, but I'm pretty sure by then you will all know who at least one of them is. I've been reading over your guesses and hmm…nice.

Yes, Master Hand was once human and he does have a brother. If you paid attention to the chapter well, then I'm pretty sure you all know who his brother is. Everything is going to come together real soon. Don't think this is almost over though. There's still a good amount of chapters left.

Until Next Time!


	13. Chapter 13

I can party now, because I have reached 100 reviews, exactly! Keep the reviews coming guys! I hope to reach at least above mid-100's.

Thanks to those who have reviewed! You guys are totally the best! I love my faithful reviewers! You all know who you are!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In The Dark**

Chapter 13

* * *

Ganondorf frowned, and lowered his head. 

" Is that so?"

The figure stood behind Ganondorf, right up against the chair. Ganondorf felt the rapid beating of his heart as he stared at the plain white wall in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped. He sat in silence, waiting for the murderer to make his move. Nothing happened.

Ganondorf swallowed, and looked out the corner of his eye. The short figure behind him just stood there, as if waiting for the Gerudo to say more. Ganondorf made a fist with his hands, wanting the pleasure to take a swing at the murderer. If only the ropes weren't firmly tied around his wrists…

" What are you waiting for?" Ganondorf questioned.

The murderer lowered his head. " Just…the perfect moment." He chuckled softly. " I wanted a good fight, but at the moment, I have the advantage." Ganondorf stayed silent. " Unlike that damn prince. He still wasn't able to save that plumber, but at least he gave it a shot."

" Go to hell!" Ganondorf spat.

The figure shook his head, and walked around facing Ganondorf. " Ganon…cool the temper."

Ganondorf lifted his head to the hooded figure in front of him. In the figure's hands was a small blade. Ganondorf frowned at the sight of the weapon. It was the very item that is going to take his life…take him away from this world.

" Since when did you know how to handle a sword?"

" It doesn't take much skill, to quickly put someone out of their misery." The voice replied. " Your death…will be quick and painless. I promise."

" I don't really trust you." Ganondorf remarked.

" Trust was never part of the game." The voice commented.

" What kind of game are you playing?"

The figure lifted the weapon. " My game…"

" Before you finish your duty, lower your hood." Ganondorf ordered. " I want to see the face of my killer."

The figure chuckled, and shrugged. " Very well. I believe you have the right to know."

Ganondorf watched carefully, as the murderer stepped away and pulled back the hood that hid their identity. Ganondorf's eyes widened as a strong confident grin was held upon his face. He chuckled and nodded, watching as the murderer returned the hood.

" You won't get away with this." Ganondorf remarked. " You will be the one, who ends up getting killed."

The murderer laughed and walked back behind Ganondorf. He grabbed Ganondorf's shoulder tightly, and brought blade to the Gerudo's neck. Ganondorf swallowed, as a sweat drop dripped from his forehead.

" I think not…"

* * *

In one quick movement, blood splattered against the wall, and flowed down the front of the lifeless Gerudo's outfit. The murderer sighed deeply, and wiped the thick red blood from the end of the blade, with a small Kleenex. 

After putting the blade away, he untied the ropes and kicked the chair forward, watching as the Gerudo slumped forward falling right onto his face. Blood poured onto the ground, around the Gerudo's face, as the room sat in silence. No movements were made, until the murderer headed over to the only door in the room.

At the door, the murderer suddenly stopped. Sobbing was heard in Master Hand's office, along with faint voices. The Ice Climbers! The two siblings still sat in the office, thinking that they were safe from the murderer.

_Perfect._ He thought. _Three kills within one hour._

The murderer grinned, gripping tightly to the blade, as the door steadily opened.

* * *

Fox and Marth steadily made their way down the hallway, over toward Master Hand's office. After the close and almost deadly encounter with Captain Falcon, the two had moved on to focus on what's important. Captain Falcon and Pichu both had stayed behind. Pichu still grieved over the departed bounty hunter, while Captain Falcon went and told everyone the dreaded news. 

With the power out in the entire mansion, the two smashers managed to each find a flashlight, located within the dorms. Fox felt afraid of walking the hallways alone, but luckily had the Altean Prince by his side. In the dark, certain things seemed to randomly move, and strange voices were always heard. Extra shadows seem to appear, and you always get an unpleasant feeling that you're being watched or followed. This was the exact case for Fox.

Marth silent followed the young smasher, reading more parts of the book. Fox had to give Marth the book for a little while, just in case the voices returned. He knew he was responsible for Falco's book, but could trust some of his friends to hold it.

Fox took a deep breath as he steadily turned the final corner, leading to the stairs. At the end of the hallway was where Mario was hung. Just walking through the parts where fellow smashers were murdered felt like a graveyard. Like their souls were still linked to the mansion.

Fox suddenly stopped. Souls…

Marth briefly lifted his head from the book. " Fox, you okay?"

Fox swallowed and nodded, continuing down the hallway. " Yes."

Marth's eyes suddenly widen as he stopped at the corner, and leaned up against the wall. He shined the flashlight onto a certain spot in the book, and abruptly called Fox's name.

" What is it?" Fox questioned, immediately turning back to the prince.

" Ganondorf gets killed…"

" What?" Fox cried, dropping his flashlight. The object rolled on the ground, shining the light onto the staircase.

Marth frowned and nodded. " Also, it says the Ice Climbers are next…" Marth paused and sighed. " Well, it's now focusing on them."

Fox immediately picked up his flashlight and ran down the hallway over to the staircase. He heard Marth's voice from behind, just barely over the loud heavy pounding of his footsteps. Not to mention his panting.

" Where are you going?"

" To Master Hand's office!" Fox shouted, over his shoulder.

Fox grabbed tightly to the railing as he ran down the stairs, forcing himself to not think about Mario, and his death. The young fox, quickly ran passed the main entrance, and took a short cut through the library on the first floor. He ran through the empty and dark room, and pushed open the back door, ending up right across from Master Hand's office.

Without hesitating, Fox grabbed the doorknob, and made his way into the room, immediately stopping in the doorway. His mouth hung open at the sight in front of him. Nana, was lying on the ground, right in front of the bench, screaming and crying for her life. Across the room, the short murderer was holding Popo up, continuously stabbing him with the blade.

Blood was splattered on the walls and onto the window. The tables and chairs were knocked over and jagged pieces of glass were spread around the floor. Fox wasted no time, running into the room.

Once the murderer spotted Fox, he tossed Popo's body to the side and jumped forward about to fight. Fox, remembering that he had no weapon, dodged the murderer's attack and swung around throwing in kicks and punches. Nana stayed in the corner, tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. The murderer was trying to go after her, but Fox managed to keep the killer busy.

Eventually the room was trashed, but the two kept on fighting like their lives depending on it, which was actually the case. Fox managed to get some punches in, but the murderer kept up with Fox and did so as well. Pretty soon, the murderer had gotten the advantage when the blade had pierced right through Fox's leg.

Fox grunted, and used his other foot to kick the murderer off him. The murderer jumped back, about to leap in for another attack, but Marth barged into the room with the book firmly in his hands. Once the murderer's eyes fell upon the book, he quickly stopped and ran over to the window, escaping. Glass fell to the floor, as the murderer broke the window, and disappeared running into the darkened campus.

Pain erupted inside of Fox, as he removed the blade from his leg. Blood gushed out of the wound, and poured down Fox's leg onto Master Hand's floor. Fox took multiple deep breath's until the unbearable throbbing turned minimal. A couple of small tears escaped Fox's eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

Marth ran over toward his injured friend and bent down helping the smasher. Nana ran over to Marth and jumped onto him, crying within his shirt. Marth leaned back, and began to comfort the Ice Climber, while Fox silently watched in solemn.

" Popo!" She cried. " Why? Why? Why?" She sobbed, refusing to show her face. " Why did he have to go? Why? Why? Popo!"

Fox let out a sigh, and leaned back looking over at Popo's lifeless body. Just like the situation with Young Link, Nana ended up losing her older brother. Why couldn't Fox have saved them both? Why did one deserve to live, while the other had died?

" Fox…" Marth called.

" You saved my life…" Fox muttered. " This is the second time."

" I continued to read in the book." Marth explained. " It seems that Falco ends up at the scene of the murder, as well. But he doesn't get to save them…" Marth stopped short, because of Nana, but Fox clearly understood.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, drawing in Nana's uncontrollable sobs. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking in the direction of the side room. The door was wide open, and Ganondorf laid on the ground, blood surrounded him.

" I'm sorry…Ganondorf." Fox apologized.

Two people were already killed, in one night. Who knows what the murderers have planned next. Right now, the murderers were in the lead. The smasher numbers keep dropping, and nothing is being uncovered.

So far, they were losing…

Fox brought his leg closer to him, and held it in pain. His dreary eyes lifted to Marth, who held the distraught and frightened crying Nana. Fox saved her life, but it wasn't enough to save the life of her brother; who right now meant more to her than anything else in the world.

" I'm so sorry…" Fox whispered.

He lowered his head, in shame. He wanted to cry with her. And tonight, he almost did.

* * *

A/N: 

Once again, like the previous chapter I had written this all in one night. I was in the writing mood, so decided to update this story! Yah! One of the murderer's is going to be uncovered soon, in a couple of chapters, so be prepared!

Two deaths in one chapter! Wow. Some of the deaths might happen one after another, but don't expect it to be something that happens all the time. These two deaths just ended up that way. I'm going to miss writing about Ganondorf...aw...

Also, I've noticed some people mentioned that there aren't many smashers left. After going over the smashers that left, I'd say there are around twelve. So yeah, a lot of smashers have either left or been killed.

The next chapter should be up soon! Hopefully before this weekend, cause I'm going to New York and won't be able to update until I get back. Don't worry though; it's only a weekend trip. Go up for like two days.

I believe I have said enough!

Until Next Time!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In The Dark**

Chapter 14

* * *

Fox gripped the book tightly with one hand, as he sat alone in his dorm. He sat up against the wall on his bed, with the book firmly in his lap. The other hand was above his head, as he steadily held a flashlight. With the power still off in the mansion, Fox had to continue his reading with the small amount of light he could find. 

After the incident in Master Hand's office, Fox had left and headed back to his dorm. Master Hand wasn't pleased that the murderer had struck again, and this time had killed two smashers. Marth had explained to Master Hand about there being two murderers. At first, he didn't believe him, but once Fox had agreed with Marth, and explained the situations that have been happening, Master Hand believed every word they said. Which meant, Master Hand knew about Falco's book. Luckily he let Fox keep the book, and try to figure out more about the murderers, which is what he was doing now.

The young smasher briefly stopped from reading, and just glanced at the pages. Would destroying the book really help them? Would it really get rid of the murderers and everything that is happening? Fox didn't believe so; then again, he hasn't tried. He feels as if once the book is activated, there is no turning the back. He was stuck with the book until the end. Even if the book is destroyed, the killings might keep on happening. Without it, he might not be able to prevent the deaths from occurring, like he had saved Nana's life.

Fox lowered his arm that held the flashlight and scanned the dark silent room. The flashlight shined onto the wall across from him, causing large shadows to stretch across the room. The moon shined through the partially opened window, and the only sound heard was the constant ticking of Fox's wristwatch.

He thought about what had happened today, how he had saved Nana's life. Marth had explained to Fox, that in the book both Ice Climber's were killed. Fox had managed to change the book, and save one. He remembered when he sent Roy to save Luigi from his destined death, but had failed. Luigi's body was found outside, next to the mansion, just below the attic balcony. What if Fox was the only one who could save his friends? Because Fox had discovered the book, and so-called activated it, he was the only one who could prevent things from happening.

Of course, he figures this out now. After half the smashers have been murdered already.

_I'm here, for a reason. And I finally know that reason. _

Fox felt a smile creep in his lips. Falco knew what he had to do, way before Fox finally came to his senses. He finally knew now, and was also determined to end this. He had to save the rest of his friends. He had to at least try. He was ready to get this over with, and uncover the two murderers.

It was time to end this.

A knock came to the door causing Fox to shine the flashlight by the door. The door steadily opened, as Young Link entered the room carrying a book of his own. Fox carefully sat Falco's book next to him, taking a moment away from the horror story as Young Link ran to his side.

" Fox! I think I uncovered something…" Young Link stopped short, once realizing Fox's bounded up leg. " W-what happened."

" I encountered the murderer." Fox answered. " Ganondorf and Popo are dead."

Young Link's blue eyes widened astounded. He swallowed. " And Nana?"

" She is safe…"

Young Link took a deep breath and immediately opened the book to a certain page. He held it firmly in his hands and sat down on the edge of the bed, careful of Fox's leg. Fox shined the flashlight onto the pages, carefully reading over what the young elf had discovered.

" Look at this." Young Link pointed to a sentence in the middle of the page. " It seems there are two men who own this mansion. Mark Handler, and Craven Handler."

" Mark Handler…" Fox whispered.

Young Link nodded. " Name sound familiar? It's Master Hand. It seems Master Hand was human before he was cursed and turned into what he is now. Craven Handler is his younger brother."

" Craven Handler…" Fox repeated. " It's Crazy Hand."

Young Link nodded. " That's what I thought."

" Any pictures?" Fox questioned.

Young Link nodded and flipped to the next page. Fox took the book from Young Link carefully glancing down at the picture of the two Handler brothers. While Fox concentrated on the book, Young Link grabbed the horror story and silently read with the available light he had.

Fox squinted as he shined the light down onto the page. The two brothers were tall but one was a little taller, as they stood side by side. The tallest brother had dirty blonde hair, while the other was bleach blonde. Both brothers had green eyes, and their clothing was diverse from each other. The taller brother was well dressed, and wore a neatly pressed suit while the shorter brother just threw on a sweater and some long jeans.

" How did you find out about this?" Fox questioned, softly.

" Mr. Game and Watch was reading it and had left it out." Young Link answered. He was silent for a moment, before turning his attention to Fox. " Fox, have you seen Roy?"

Fox shook his head. " No." He answered. " Why?" This time, Fox lifted his head from the book.

" Because, the book focuses on him." Young Link answered. " I remember last Master Hand had sent him to the basement. This is where he is in the book…"

Fox immediately jumped up, despite the sudden pain that erupted in his leg. He grabbed the book from Young Link, and swiftly glanced over the pages Young Link was on. Surely enough, the book focused on Roy in the basement of the mansion. Fox frowned and got on his feet, gripping tightly to the flashlight. He wasted no time, as he opened the door and ran down the hallway.

* * *

_Roy gripped tightly to his flashlight, as he opened the door leading to the basement. He stopped at the bottom step, his breathing heavy as he briefly scanned the room, using the flashlight. All he had to do was put the power back on. How hard can that be?_

_The young redheaded prince stepped down and walked across the basement, shining the light in every direction. Every time he is alone in the mansion, something bad happens. This time was probably no exception. The murderer could be anywhere…probably watching him right now. _

_Roy's hand began to shake, as he kicked boxes and old rusty tools out of the way. Everything was down in the basement. Millions of pipes had gone in and out of the walls, and the washer and dryer were in the corner, so the smashers could do their laundry. You could control the heat in the basement, along with the water and power. _

" _Turn the power back on…" Roy muttered to himself. That was all he needed to do. _

_Roy bit his lip as he lowered his head, ducking underneath a low pipe that had water dripping from it. He spotted the power box over in the far corner. Roy felt a small smile form across his lips as he ran over to the box, and opened it revealing the power circuits._

_He studied the box carefully, keeping the flashlight steadily on the circuits so he could see. After trying the first one, and noticing that nothing had happened, Roy tried the second one._

_The sound of a tool being kicked behind him, immediately caused Roy to turn around. He kept his back pressed against the wall, as the flashlight shined in the still dark basement. His heart raced, as his anxious blue eyes searched the room. No movements were made. No sounds were heard. _

_Roy steadily turned back around, and continued to try the rest of the circuits. He listened carefully, once hearing another frightening sound from behind. Roy held his breath, once hearing the sound of chains behind dragged on the ground._

_Once the prince had turned around once more, his eyes widened, as he let out a long terrifying scream. _

* * *

Fox never knew he could run so fast in his life, as he speeded down the hallways to the basement. He had to find Roy before it was too late. The murderers were going to strike again, and like Fox had feared, Roy was the next one on their list. 

Fox's mind raced, as his heart beat violently against his chest. He found it hard to breath, as his heart steadily burned from running so fast. He wasn't giving up and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He was going to save Roy from his destined death. He was going to stop it from happening.

Before Fox knew it, the smasher was already on the first floor, right in front of the door leading to the basement. He wasted no time, opening the door and ran downstairs, his feet pounding loudly on the steps. Fox suddenly remembered he had no weapon, so knew if the murderer was here, he would have no way of defending himself. It was too late to turn back now.

Roy's life depended on him.

Once in the basement, Fox listened carefully. He shined his flashlight around the room, and spotted a figure standing in the back corner. Fox steadily made his way through the small like maze, pushing boxes and tools out of his way. Once he saw the person wearing a dark hood, Fox immediately grabbed a tool.

Fox tossed the tool in the figure's direction, causing the murderer to immediately turn once being fired upon. Fox's eyes widened once he spotted Roy being strangled. A thick metal chain was wrapped around his neck, choking Roy to death.

" Roy!" Fox cried.

The murderer let go of the chain, and walked closer to Fox. Fox stepped back and grabbed another tool off the ground, prepared to throw it. He briefly turned his attention to Roy, who was lying motionless on the ground.

Fox's heart raced as he thought of the unthinkable. " No…" He whispered.

He made a fist with his hand and tossed the tool once more, causing the murderer to block it away. This gave enough time for Fox to jump up and swing around kicking the murderer in the face. The murderer grunted deeply as he fell to the side, knocking his head against one of the low pipes. The murderer fell to the ground, which gave Fox the opportunity to uncover this hidden killer. Before Fox had the chance, the murderer slapped his hand away and ran disappearing into the darkness.

Fox dropped the flashlight and ran over to Roy's side, removing the chain from around the prince's neck. He shook Roy, calling his name numerous times, but Roy only laid on the ground motionless, his eyes closed.

" No…Roy…I'm sorry!" Fox cried. " I'm so sorry…"

Tears rolled down Fox's eyes as he grabbed tightly to Roy's shirt. He shook his head, calling Roy's name once more, but the prince wouldn't budge. Fox hated to admit that he had failed to save Roy in time. For the prince, his best friend, was gone.

Fox brushed away the tears and immediately stood to his feet, with newfound anger. The murderers didn't make him weaker by killing off his friends; they had made him stronger. He wasn't going to let this happen again. He was finally going to put an end to this. He was going to kill those bastards for what they had done.

They had finally crossed the line.

Fox McCloud wasn't going to play around any longer.

* * *

A/N: 

Wow, Fox is pissed! You all probably hate me now…I'm going to run away and just end the author's note's now. Heh.

Very quick, hopefully this turned out well, sorry if they're any mistakes. I tried. I wanted to get this up sooner but I was in New York for the weekend!

Also, you guys won't be disappointed. I promise. And in the next chapter, one of the murderers is revealed! Yah! The moment of truth…but you still have to wait.

Until Next Time!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews!

**Nayru Goddess of Wisdom**: Since you don't have an account I want to reply to your reviews. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and comments and I'm really glad you decided to write a horror story. I'd be happy to help you out with your stories, as well. Just let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 15

* * *

" What happened?" Young Link asked anxiously.

Fox stayed silent as he walked right by the young elf and Peach heading down the hallway, away from the basement. Young Link held the book, holding it out to Fox, but Fox ignored it, refusing to even glance at the horror story.

Young Link frowned, noticing the sudden change in Fox's mood, and turned his attention to Peach. She only shrugged in response.

" Something happened…" Peach commented, as she turned her attention to the dark empty basement next to them.

Young Link nodded in silence.

Fox continued down the hallway; a strong frown held upon his face, as his head hung low. He only thought about what happened earlier, and how he didn't have enough time to save Roy. How could he have let this happened? Roy fought the murderer, which meant that they were going to target him next. Fox was right. But right now, he wished he wasn't. Now Roy is dead, and Fox had to finish this alone.

Ever since Falco's death, Roy had been the one who agreed and stuck by Fox the entire time. Roy had become Fox's new best friend. He helped him with book, and would do anything to help their friends. He was determined to uncover the mysterious murderers, just as much as Fox. In the end, Fox pictured him and Roy standing triumphantly with the murderers killed.

Fox was now going to be alone.

The young smasher returned to Master Hand's office, hopefully to return to the murderers and forget about Roy's death. Due to the fact, that the power was still off, the office and entire mansion remained in darkness. Fox did have his flashlight, but refused to put it on. The darkness didn't matter to him anymore; he was finally used to it. He wasn't afraid.

Fox closed the door behind him, and stopped looking around the office. It remained the same as before. Popo's body still laid over on the ground, causing flies and a terrible smell enter the room. The room was empty, or at least that's what Fox thought. In the corner, he could hear faint sobbing. Nana was still in the office.

Fox sighed deeply, and tossed his flashlight to the bench near the door. He stepped forward, his boots lightly pounding on the ground. His tail swung low behind him, as he spotted Nana, crouched in the corner. Her face was buried in her arms.

Nana looked up, a little startled by Fox's appearance. Fox stared down at the Ice Climber, his green eyes staring back into her watery blue ones. Her cheeks were red, and a frown was held upon her face. Fox hated to see such an innocent child cry like this, but there was nothing he could do to lift her spirits. Death isn't something someone gets over quickly. It takes time to recover, which is what Fox had feared himself.

" It's going to be alright…" Fox whispered.

" How is it going to be alright?" Nana questioned, keeping her tone leveled with his. She lowered her head, glancing at her hands.

Fox stayed silent. He didn't know how to answer her question. He only said it to help her calm down, and didn't really think she would question him back. Things weren't looking too good for the smashers, but somehow they can find the light.

" I'm so scared…" Nana continued. " I don't know what to do…Popo is gone…"

" He is in a better place now." Fox explained. " He is with everyone else. I'm pretty sure they are taking care of him."

Nana nodded. " I believe they are too." She lifted her head and looked out the window. The moon shined down onto her miserable state, only lighting half of her face. " But I can't help but be afraid…" She stopped short, staring out into the darkness around them. " I have no clue what lies in the dark…"

Fox opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly closed it, thinking. He thought about what she had said, and then stepped forward, bending down in front of her.

" I think that's everyone's problem…" He started off. Nana looked up at him for comfort. They both exchanged glances. " No one knows what's truly in the dark…and they are too afraid to find out. They won't stand up, and search the darkness for their answers. And the answers are the truth."

" The truth?" Nana raised an eyebrow perplexed.

Fox nodded. " Yes. The truth is what we need. We need to figure out what is in the dark, to put an end to this."

Nana steadily nodded and stood to her feet, causing Fox to step back. " You're…you're right Fox." A small smile astoundingly appeared across her face. " We need to step up and face the killers."

" Yes." Fox replied. " We do."

Nana held her arms out and wrapped them around Fox, giving him a tight hug. Fox gladly returned the embrace, content to help the young girl out. With a little comfort and encouragement, a frown can turn into a smile. With another person willing to help stop the murderers, their chances at winning finally grow.

Fox opened his eyes and abruptly pulled Nana away, after feeling a tight object poke him in the sides. He felt his jacket, where the object was located and abruptly pulled out a thin black figure. Nana frowned and studied the object carefully before taking a guess.

" It looks like…" She stopped short. " Bacon…"

Fox's eyes widened. _Bacon._

" This is a clue…" Fox commented.

He grabbed the item from Nana, and began to pace around the room, brainstorming. They needed to uncover the murderers. It was time for the games to end. This black object was a clue. Another clue is that one of the murderers is short. If it is a smasher, then obviously they haven't been seen much since Falco's death.

Fox stopped, and stared at a picture on Master Hand's desk. It was the same picture in the book Young Link showed Fox, of Mark and Craven Handler. Fox thought about what Young Link had told him earlier that night…

_" How did you find out about this?" Fox asked._

_" Mr. Game and Watch was reading it and had left it out." Young Link answered._

Suddenly, the answer popped right into Fox's head. He smiled and snapped his finger turning around and facing Nana, who was startled by Fox's victory laugh.

" I know it!" Fox exclaimed. " It's Mr. Game and Watch!"

Nana's eyes widened, as she gasped. " What?"

Fox nodded. " Everything makes sense now!" Fox was so excited he couldn't keep his voice low. " All of the clues, everything adds up."

" What do you mean?" Nana questioned, calmly.

Fox lifted his hand showing her the black item. " This is bacon from Mr. Game and Watch's weapon. The frying pan." Nana nodded, as Fox continued. " Roy had told me he fought the murderer. The murderer was short. I encountered the murderer a while ago, and noticed the killer was tall. Obviously, there are two murderers. Young Link is short, but it couldn't be him. Ness had gotten killed and the murderer killed Popo and tired to kill you, so it's obviously not you. Then again, it could be Pichu, but she wouldn't be able to do everything the killer had done. And Pikachu left already."

Nana nodded once more. " It makes sense."

Fox laughed, again walking to the window. " Mr. Game and Watch had been reading a book about Mark and Craven Handler."

" Yeah, I remember that."

" He gave away himself right there, not to mention the picture I saw in the hallway." Fox commented. " Something is going on with the Handlers, that is important to Mr. Game and Watch. And we need to figure out what."

" So what do we do?" Nana questioned.

" Ask Master Hand." Fox answered.

Nana frowned. " But…he left."

Fox stopped. " What?"

" He went to get help." Nana replied.

Fox sighed deeply. " So then…we have to do this on our own."

" How are we going to start?"

" By finding Mr. Game and Watch." Fox answered.

" And…how do we do that?"

" Simple." Fox replied, with a confident smirk. " Read and figure out who is the next one to go in the book."

* * *

A/N:

So, the murderer is finally uncovered!

Mr. Game and Watch: No! Damn you!

You all have waited long enough and now only one more murderer left that is unsolved. I want to congratulate all of the reviewers who had guessed right about Mr. Game and Watch. I remember a few, but not all. Congrats! Now, one more to go!

A lot of people were disappointed about Roy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love Roy too, but sometimes our favorite characters have to go.

I promise, there is a surprise for all of you later in the story.

Until Next Time!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews! I made it past 150! Yah, I love you guys!

**Nayru Goddess of Wisdom**: That is a good idea, and I will surely think about it. I will let you know if I decided to write a story about that or not. And I must say, I'm really flattered that you are going to write a song-fic about those. That would surely be awesome. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 16

* * *

Fox was confident. 

He was ready to end this, after figuring out one of the murderers. He finally had gotten past the hardest part, which was figuring out who was terrorizing the mansion. Even though one of the murderers is uncovered, it still wasn't over. Mr. Game and Watch had to pay for what he had done. And after they were through with him, they have to move on to the last murderer whose identity was still unknown.

Fox hurried over to the bench, near the front door and grabbed his flashlight. He gripped it tightly within his hands, and finally turned it on, shining it over in Nana's direction. The Ice Climber held her hand in front of her face, from the brightness of the light. She squinted, her soft blue eyes still watered from the tears. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Nana lowered her arm and smiled.

Determination now filled her eyes. She was pretty much ready to face Mr. Game and Watch, for the smasher killed her brother. Fox frowned at the thought. He still never got over the fact that Popo had died, and Nana was saved. It was worse than both of them dying, for it seemed like Popo wasn't worthy enough to live. Fox would never forget it.

" Where is the book?" Nana questioned, after moments of silence.

" Young Link has it." Fox answered. " We must look for him."

Fox turned his attention to the door and opened it, surprised to find Marth suddenly on the other side. Fox's heart raced, but luckily he held in his scream, as he immediately stepped back. Marth held his hands out in front of him, as he stepped into the room. Zelda followed.

" We always seem to be crashing into each other." Marth explained.

Fox nodded. " We know who the murderer is."

Marth's eyes widened. " Both of them?"

Fox shook his head. " No, just one."

Zelda clapped her hands excitedly. " Who is it?"

" Mr. Game and Watch." Fox answered. He paused, waiting for their responses. Both smashers were quite shocked by this discovery. Fox nodded, agreeing. " Yes, the clues add up."

" Mr. Game and Watch…" Zelda murmured, placing her hand in front of her mouth. " I can't believe it…"

Marth crossed his arms. " Any idea on who the other murderer is?"

" No."

" Who is going to face Mr. Game and Watch?" Zelda questioned.

Fox raised his hand. " I am. I'm going to confront him, but I need the book. Young Link has it."

" Last I saw him, he was up in your dorm." Marth replied.

Fox nodded. " Thanks."

He made his way passed Marth and Zelda and stepped into the hallway about to search for Young Link. Before the young smasher had gotten anywhere, Marth reached out and grabbed Fox's arm, pulling Fox to a stop.

" Is there any way we can help you?"

Fox turned back to the Altean Prince. " You can figure out who the other murderer is." Fox suggested.

Marth nodded. " Sounds good to me."

" I will help too!" Zelda butted in. " I will find Peach first, and we will help uncover the last murderer."

" Thanks guys." Fox smiled. " Good luck."

" You too." Marth called.

Fox turned and ran down the hallway back to the stairs. He hurried up the stairs, listening to the pounding of his footsteps and beating of his heart. He couldn't waste any time, for right now time wasn't on their side. Mr. Game and Watch was somewhere around the mansion, or campus and they needed to find him. His identity was uncovered, but only a few know that he is the murderer.

Luckily, Marth's prediction was true, for the young Hylian was still in Fox's dorm. Young Link was sitting up on Fox's bed, with his back firmly against the wall. A flashlight was in his hand, and the book was in his lap. He jumped startled, when Fox burst into the room, and immediately looked up in Fox's direction.

Fox sighed with relief and immediately ran over to the elf's side. Without hesitating, Fox explained to Young Link everything he uncovered, about Mr. Game and Watch.

" I need to know who the next smasher is in the book." Fox explained.

Young Link nodded and turned to the next page. " It's…" He paused, skimming across the text. " It talks about outside, at the pool." Young Link explains. " It doesn't say who the next smasher is…but…"

" That's okay." Fox explained, running back to the door. " The location is all I need."

Young Link nodded. " Be careful, Fox. It's obvious Mr. Game and Watch is dangerous."

Fox nodded. " I will."

" Hey, Fox!"

Fox turned once at the door, looking back at the young elf. His eyes widened as he held out his hands catching an item thrown to him. He looked down at his hands, and noticed it was his gun, fully loaded and ready. Fox laughed and nodded, placing it in his holster.

" I'm going to need this." Fox muttered.

Young Link smiled and nodded, as Fox hurried out the door.

* * *

Peach walked back to the basement door, after locating a flashlight, and turned it on walking downstairs. She wanted to know what had gotten Fox in a terrible mood. She was curious, and just wanted to investigate quickly before leaving. 

She had only been in the basement, a couple of times during the tournament. She just used this place to wash her clothes for the washer and dryer were located here. The basement terrified her, especially at night when a murderer was after them. She knew she shouldn't have come down here alone, but there was no turning back now.

Once her flashlight had spotted a body laying on the ground, Peach felt her heart pick up pace. It rapidly began to beat against her chest and her hands steadily began to shake. The only thing that went through her mind, was guessing whose body she uncovered. Peach ducked underneath the low pipe, and lowered her head.

Her eyes widened as she let out a cry, covering her mouth. Tears built up in her eyes, as she looked around the basement from her spot, making sure no other bodies were around. Small continuous sobs escaped her lips as she stepped back, shining the flashlight down on the smasher.

The body stirred.

Peach jumped back and screamed, dropping the flashlight to the floor.

* * *

It was a never-ending night, that seemed to last forever. The moon was high and bright, as Fox made his way out back. Dark clouds partially filled the sky, giving the hint that rain was on its way. Fox felt the cool breeze caress his face, as he ran over toward the pool. 

The murderer was going to strike again, this time at the pool. Fox didn't know if it was going to be Mr. Game and Watch or the other murderer, either way he was determined to face them. He was also curious about the next smasher being targeted. The numbers were surely dropping.

Fox's pace steadied as he came closer to the pool. He sat his flashlight down on the grass, before stepping down to the slippery cement that surrounded the pool. The anxious smasher stopped, and swiftly looked around the quiet area. His eyes immediately widened once he saw the shorter murderer hovering over the lifeless Donkey Kong.

" No…" Fox whispered as he ran over to the other side of the pool.

Fox felt guilty at the sight of another smasher dead. He wanted to save all of his friends, but knew it wasn't going to be possible. He was roomed with Donkey Kong, and even though he never really communicated with the ape, he pitied over his death.

Fox knew though, he couldn't let Mr. Game and Watch escape. The murderers tend to run, once they're spotted, but this time it was different. Mr. Game and Watch's cover was blown, Fox knew it was him. There was no more running this time. Tonight, Mr. Game and Watch was going to pay for the lives he had taken.

Fox was going to make sure of that.

" Mr. Game and Watch!"

Unaware of the presence behind him, the murderer jumped startled and immediately turned stepping back. " Fox…"

Fox opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he glanced down at DK. The ape laid motionless on the ground, his eyes opened, along with his mouth. Deep cuts covered his body, and his tie was ripped. It was too late for him; Fox knew it.

" I know it's you." Fox explained, lifting his head to the figure in front of him. " Show yourself."

Silence filled the area as the murderer stood quietly, keeping their gaze toward Fox. Reluctantly, the murderer lifted his arm and removed the hood covering their face. Mr. Game and Watch's black face stared back at him.

" I knew it…"

" I'm surprised you found out." Mr. Game and Watch replied. " I was wondering when my cover would be blown."

" Why did you do this?"

" I have my reasons." The murderer explained bluntly.

" I can't believe you would do this!" Fox cried. " Kill of the smashers…why?"

" I already told you." Mr. Game and Watch repeated sternly. " I _have_ my reasons."

" Your partner…" Fox spoke softly. " Who is it?"

Mr. Game and Watch laughed. " Like I'm going to tell you? It's over."

Fox frowned, glaring at the smasher. " You're right. It is over."

Fox jumped and lunged forward bringing Mr. Game and Watch to his back. He managed to strangle the 2-D smasher for a quick second, before Mr. Game and Watch used his strength to kick Fox off of him. Fox jumped back and slid on the water that was on the ground from the pool.

Mr. Game and Watch turned about to run, but Fox leaned forward using his Fox Illusion to dash right through Mr. Game and Watch and end up in front of him. Before the 2-D smasher had time to react, Fox made a fist with his hand and swung it forward punching Mr. Game and Watch back to the ground.

Once again, Fox jumped on Mr. Game and Watch and pinned his back to the ground. Fox managed to grab his laser gun and point it at Mr. Game and Watch's head, threatening to fire, if he didn't tell him who the other murderer was. Mr. Game and Watch wasn't giving up so easily, as he surprisingly took out his frying pan and smashed it against Fox's head.

Throbbing pain erupted inside of him, as Fox was kicked back to the ground. He grunted, dropping his weapon, as it soared a couple of feet away from him. Blood trickled down Fox's head, from the impact. Fox closed his eyes tightly, holding his head in pain, as Mr. Game and Watch grabbed Fox's laser gun, and brought it to his forehead.

Fox swallowed hard as the tables were now turned. He knew Mr. Game and Watch wasn't afraid to pull the trigger, and that's what Fox feared the most. With Mr. Game and Watch keeping his foot on Fox's chest, things weren't looking good for the young smasher.

" Any last words?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned.

Fox closed his eyes tightly, thinking of a plan. He took a deep breath, taking the chance, and reached up grabbing the tip of the gun. In one quick movement, Fox leaned his head to the side, upon hearing the fire. At the same time, the weight on Fox's chest loosened, as he heard a body fall to the ground.

This gave Fox enough courage to open his eyes to see what had happened. In his hand was his gun, and on the ground next to him was Mr. Game and Watch's body. His head rolled down the edge of the pool, before falling in, and sinking to the bottom.

Fox practically gagged at the sight of the Mr. Game and Watch beheaded. Before he could question to himself what happened, a gloved hand stretched out in front of him. Fox turned his attention to the person standing in front of him, as his mouth hung open astounded.

" Need a hand?" The person asked.

"…Roy?" Fox cried grabbing the prince's hand, and standing to his feet.

Roy stepped back and smiled. "…Surprise?"

" You're alive!" Fox shouted, overwhelmed.

Roy lowered his hand to his side and nodded. " You saved me. I bet if you showed up any time later, then I would have been gone…"

" I thought the murderer…" Fox paused.

Roy chuckled. " Me too…"

Fox's eyes averted to the sword in Roy's hand. He frowned before turning his attention back to Mr. Game and Watch. " You saved me…"

" Just picture it as me returning the favor." Roy explained. " Besides, I always wanted to him hurt him. I never really liked him in the first place."

Fox laughed. " How did you know I was here?"

" I woke up and found Peach staring at me." Roy explained putting his sword away. " When we left the basement, we crashed into Young Link. He told me that you were at the pool. Oh and…" Roy paused, as he turned around and walked over to the nearest table grabbing an item. Fox watched as he walked back, holding the book in his hands. " He wanted me to give you this."

Fox took the book and nodded. Mr. Game and Watch was dead. Roy had returned, and now all they needed to do was uncover the last murderer and finish them off. Fox believes that if he finishes off the last murderer, then everything will end. It would finally be over…

And so would the book.

* * *

A/N: 

Okay, surprise! First off, I'd like to say that I did plan on having Roy come back when I first started this story. So please, don't think I did that because I didn't want to kill him off. That's not true. Hopefully you all enjoy Roy returning, because I know you didn't like it when he almost died. Heh. And if you haven't guessed, that was the surprise I was talking about.

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I am so honored to have past the 150 mark. That was my goal and it was fulfilled. Now my new goal… to reach 200. Which I probably doubt would happen. But hey, a girl can dream, can't see?

A couple more chapters are to come before the book finally comes to a close. Expect around…22-24 chapters total. Yeah, a lot…I know. It's going to be my longest story yet, and my most reviewed story as well. Hell ya, I'm good. So enjoy what's left!

Also, I know that this chapter would probably do fine without the small Peach part, but I decided to add it, to give the hint about Roy. And I know DK wears a tie, but I don't know if he actually wears it in the SSBM game or not. Oh well.

Until Next Time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Roy:** Greetings fellow readers! Due to **BabyGurl278's** busy schedule, she has gratefully decided to let me do the author's note for her, for this chapter. (Don't tell Fox) And before we start the chapter, I'd like to say I am so honored to read all of the reviews and find out that so many of you enjoyed my return in this story. I am truly am loved! Yah!

(Dances around contently)

**Roy:** Uh, okay. **BabyGurl278** wants to thank you for all of the reviews she has gotten. And wants you to enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 17

* * *

Young Link stood with shaky hands, at the top of the stairs. He shined the flashlight down to the first floor, as if waiting for something to pop out at him. With the murderer killing off smashers one by one, the mansion was becoming emptier by the second. If not stopped, pretty soon the mansion will be deserted. 

The young elf gradually made his way down to the first floor. Ever since the power had shut off, the killings were made frequently. There was no more waiting and building up anticipation. The murderer wasn't going to let them live any longer.

The thought of death frightening the elf completely. Never in his life would he ever have to think that he was going to die, so soon. He was only a kid, ten years of age. Of course, the murderer doesn't care about that. The murderer thinks of everyone equally. Ness and Popo already suffered, and they were close to Young Link's age. They were either brave, or unprepared from the attack.

All he wanted to do was live. Was that so much to ask for?

At the bottom of the stairs, Young Link swallowed hard, shining the flashlight in every direction. The entire mansion sat in silence. Where were the others? At first, Young Link wished to be alone after the death of his older brother. Now, company was important to him. He felt safe being near someone he could trust. And that was pretty much the rest of the smashers who were still alive.

Young Link took a deep breath and headed down the hallway to the back of the mansion. He noticed how cold it had gotten downstairs. Without the power, there was no heat. The temperatures had dropped to the point where Young Link could see his own breath.

He gripped tightly to the flashlight as he continued the down the hallway. His bottom lip trembled, from either cold or fright. Right now, he couldn't tell. His footsteps were the only thing he heard, as he walked passed the empty library. The flashlight shined on the pictures hanging up on the walls, and the lights on the ceiling. He caught a glimpse of a few cobwebs from the light, but continued on, ignoring them.

Young Link immediately stopped, at the great rush of wind from behind. His blue eyes widened, as he began to whimper at the thought that something was behind him. He held the flashlight in front of his face, listening to himself pant, and seeing his breath float in front of the light.

He took a deep breath, and steadily turned around shining the flashlight behind him. His mouth hung open as tears built up in his eyes. Once he caught a glimpse of the ghostly figure behind him, Young Link screamed and ran down the hallway.

His screaming had stopped, but his feet continued to desperately run. Not once did he look back, as he crashed into the final door at the end of the hallway. He immediately began fighting for the doorknob, thinking that the ghostly figure was following him.

Young Link didn't take the chances, as he opened the door and ran inside the room, closing it behind him. He locked it and kept his back firmly against the door, sitting down on the ground. Young Link dropped the flashlight to the floor, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. He continued to pant, catching his breath, as a couple of tears escaped his eyes.

Once the young elf regained his composure, he lifted his head and looked around the room. He had entered some type of office. He had never been in this room before, so everything was new to him.

Young Link stood and grabbed the flashlight, shining it around the room. There was a desk on the opposite side, and a fireplace behind it. On the left side of the room was a small seating area, placed in front of the picture windows. On the right side was a wall covered with bookshelves.

The one thing that had caught Young Link's attention was the large self-portrait of Craven Handler, hanging up on the wall above the fireplace. The picture only showed his face, but was large enough to see every ounce of detail. Young Link stared at the picture carefully, shining his flashlight on it to get a better look. In this picture Craven held a stern look. His bleach blonde hair fell to the tip of his eyebrows and his green eyes glared back at Young Link. He had both of his ears pierced with small diamonds, and had a couple of freckles on his face.

It didn't take long for the elf to realize that this was Craven's office. Young Link walked up to the desk and set the flashlight down. Master Hand had never explained what happened to Craven after the two brothers were cursed and turned to hands. It's obvious they both own the mansion, but how come none of the smashers have seen him?

Young Link pondered the thought, as he picked up a picture sitting on the desk. He turned it around, and glanced at it carefully. It was a picture of Craven and Mr. Game and Watch. Young Link frowned. Were Mr. Game and Watch and Craven good friends?

The young smasher picked up a piece of paper lying on the desk and began to read it. It was a letter addressed to Master Hand. The letter read:

_Dear Brother,_

_Obviously, you are more fit and perfect to own the mansion. So it's yours. I can't live the fact that I will only be known as Mark's little brother. I am going to leave the mansion, and head out on my own. Now since this curse is upon us, nothing will be the same anymore. I want you to take good care of everything, and good luck with the tournaments you are planning to open. The best of luck to you! _

_Craven._

Young Link frowned, as he sat the piece of paper back down. Craven left, because his brother was getting more attention and fame? Why wouldn't Master Hand tell the smashers about that? Why wouldn't he tell them that he had brother, and they both were cursed?

It didn't make sense.

A sudden movement was made over by the window that caused Young Link to immediately look in that direction. Something had run passed the window. Young Link reached for his flashlight and ran out of the office, to go investigate.

* * *

Marth walked out of the mansion, and headed out back in search for the final murderer. He had given his word to Fox, and was going to help his friend out. After finding out Mr. Game and Watch was one of the murderers, they all knew was that they were one step closer to ending this. All that leaves is the final murderer. 

The Altean Prince began to check down by the tournament building, since barely anyone heads down there. Maybe the tournament building is where the murderer hides, until ready to kill. Obviously, the murderer has to hide somewhere, for during the day their cover could be blown if spotted. The closed down tournament building was the perfect place.

Marth continued down the path, leading over to the tournament building. He walked through the forest to the bridge stretching across the lake. He lifted his head to the sky, looking out at the moon that shined down on them. It was little past midnight. How much longer was the night going to last? The murderer was able to kill them off quicker, at night. With power gone, they were practically invincible.

A light breeze caressed Marth's face, as he walked across the bridge. His cape flew out behind him, as he continued walking closer to the tournament building. Once on the other side, Marth briefly stopped and ran his fingers through his hair thinking. How was he going to get inside?

Marth took a deep breath as he walked around the tournament building; heading passed the graffiti truck. He walked over to the tall lone tree, keeping his gaze at the building. Everything was still on this side of the campus. Movements ceased to exist. The only thing he heard were the voices of the nocturnal animals around him, and the pounding of his footsteps.

The Altean Prince walked near the tree, and suddenly stopped, sensing that he was being watched. He turned around, only to find no one behind him. With a light shrug, Marth grabbed his sword and stepped forward.

Within a second, something tight grasped his foot and immediately lifted him off the ground. Marth panicked as he dropped his sword and flew up near the tree. His arms dangled, and his cape hung over his face, as he hung upside down in the tree. A tight rope was tied around his leg.

He had fell in a trap.

Marth strangled, and abruptly began to shake free from the rope's grasps, but nothing seemed to work. He watched as his tiara fell off his head and landed on the grass below near his sword. Marth licked his lips and swung up trying to untie himself, but nothing seemed to work.

" Help! Somebody!" Marth cried, but no replies were heard.

Marth stopped, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Pretty soon, his head began to hurt from hanging upside down for so long. The prince listened carefully, as footsteps were heard coming closer. Someone was coming, and automatically Marth thought it was help, but when he moved his cape out of the way to see, he learned he was wrong.

A tall hooded figure walked up to him, and bent down picking up Marth's sword. Marth swallowed hard and frowned. The murderer stood in front him, holding his weapon. No one was around to help him. Marth feared the worse.

" Hello, Prince." The murderer greeted, speaking in a low dark voice.

" Who are the hell are you?" Marth shouted.

" You're worst nightmare. I am what you fear in the dark. I am here, to end your life."

" You will not get away with this." Marth explained, courageously. " Never. My friends will stop you!"

" I'd like to see them try." The murderer replied.

The murderer lifted his hand to his hood, and steadily removed it from his head. Marth's eyes widened, at the sight in front of him. The murderer had shown his identity.

Before Marth could reply, a gasp was heard over in the distance. This had caught both of their attentions, as they turned looking over in the bushes. The top of a green cap was seen over the bushes.

" Young Link…" Marth whispered.

" No stop!" Young Link cried, standing up and blowing his cover. He stared at the murderer. " I knew it…" He whispered.

" Young Link!" Marth cried.

The murderer groaned, glaring at Young Link. " You!"

Young Link frowned. Marth shook his head. " Young Link, run! Run now! Save yourself!"

" But what about you?" The young elf questioned.

" Save yourself!" Marth shouted, angrily. " RUN!"

Young Link did as told and ran.

* * *

Young Link turned and hurried back through the forest, running as fast as he could. He had seen the final murderer. He knows who the murderer is, but now he was in more trouble than anyone else. 

Marth's yelling continued to echo throughout the forest. Tears built up in Young Link's eyes, as Marth's screaming suddenly stopped. He began to cry, knowing what had happened, but never stopped running.

Even though the prince's screaming had stopped, Young Link continued to run. And he had ran, all the way back to the mansion.

* * *

A/N: 

**Roy:** Hey, me again! Such an exciting chapter, if I say so myself. Although, I'm not in this chapter…hmmm. I'm going have to talk with **Baby-G** about that. Young Link has gotten most of the attention here. And my great buddy Marth has moved on. Why? Why him? Well, better him than me.

Ah, I better go now, before Marth's ghost comes to haunt me for saying that. Heh. **Baby-G** did want me to tell you all that the final murderer is going to be revealed in the next chapter. Hells ya! And she will try to update soon, k?

Well my part here is done!

Until Next Time!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews!

This goes out to **Regii**! He's leaving for three weeks and I wanted to get this chapter up before he leaves. Hopefully he gets to read it.

And as you all know, the final murderer is going to be revealed. Read on readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

**What Lies In The Dark**

Chapter 18

* * *

" Hey Fox." 

Fox's pace steadied as the two smashers entered the mansion. He gripped tightly to the book, refusing to look back at the redheaded prince following behind him. He stayed silent, waiting for Roy to speak. Once the two had entered the library, Roy continued.

" Do you have any guesses on who the last murderer might be?"

Once Roy finished his question, the library and entire mansion sat in silence. The two friends both found a table to sit at in the back of the room. It was the exact table they were at, when they first started reading the book. Now they were here once again, ready to end it.

Fox carefully pulled the wooden chair out from under the table and took a seat. Roy sat across from him, silently awaiting Fox's reply. He rested his elbows on the table, his blue eyes watching Fox before they averted to the book between them.

" I…have no clue." Fox confessed, his voice soft as a whisper. " At first, I thought I did. But now I'm not so sure."

Roy frowned and began to play with his flashlight, watching as it twirled in circles on the table. Fox anxiously tabbed his fingers on the wooden table, as his green eyes scanning the large empty library. He had an unpleasant feeling within him. He felt as if they were being watched from afar. Ever since they returned to the mansion, he's been having these feelings. It wasn't helping his nerves.

They were so close to finishing all of this. They were so close to uncovering the final murderer. Everything was happening so quickly, they barely had time to rest. So much has happened in one night, it was too much for any of them to handle. They're friends were getting killed, and only a few remained. One murderer was dead; Fox still couldn't get over that fact that it was Mr. Game and Watch. To top it off, Master Hand was gone getting help.

They are on their own now. It's a survival game; only the strongest survive in the end. Who will be victorious?

" So how exactly are we going to find the murderer?" Roy spoke after moments of silence.

" We have to continue to read in the book." Fox answered, pushing the book closer to Roy.

Roy's anxious blue eyes fell upon the item in between them. " And?"

" Well Mr. Game and Watch is dead. Which means, the final murderer is going to be doing the killings from here on. We need to find out who is next."

Roy nodded. " You're right, but…"

Fox frowned, raising an eyebrow. " But what?"

Roy rubbed his fingertips across the cover. " But doesn't it scare you sometimes, to read a book that will soon discover the fate of one of your friends? How did you manage to put up with it?"

Fox sighed deeply lowering his head. " I didn't. I felt bad...because I knew I couldn't save them all. Even at this point, I only saved you and Nana."

" At least you manage to save some." Roy encouraged. " You can't always try to be the great hero."

" Then what am I supposed to be?"

" Yourself."

" I…have been myself."

Roy smiled. " See? You have nothing to worry about. You have friends to help you."

Fox lifted his head and nodded. Roy paused for a moment, and briefly glanced down at the cover. " What lies in the dark…" Fox turned his attention to Roy as he slid his fingers across the title. " We know the answer. All we have to do is bring the murderer into the light, and end this damn book once and for all."

" You're right." Fox replied. " Let's get to it then."

Roy's smile returned as he nodded and lifted the cover. He removed his hand and let the book do the rest as it automatically turned the pages to where they had left off. They were just passed the middle of the book; the halfway mark. Only a little bit more to go.

Roy lifted his flashlight, and shined it down onto the pages, as the two began to read. Fox used his flashlight, to light the room a bit, by standing it up. So far the book only talked about Mr. Game and Watch and incidents that had already happened. Then it mentioned Marth, which immediately caused Roy to lean back and lower his flashlight.

Fox lifted his head to the prince, noticing the sudden expression on his face. Roy held a strong frown, as his eyes carefully studied the book. Fox bit his lip and sighed deeply.

" Is it true?" Roy asked, his eyes suddenly lifted to Fox. " Is Marth…" Roy paused.

Fox frowned, and closed his eyes. In the background, a door was heard opening and closing loudly with grate force. This caused Fox to swiftly open his eyes. Footsteps were heard running to the stairs, but suddenly stopped. Fox and Roy both turned looking over at the library door.

Silence filled the room, until the footsteps were heard once more. This time they grew louder. Suddenly the library door was kicked opened, as a young elf ran into the room. Fox immediately stood at the sight of Young Link and ran around the table to greet the frightened smasher.

Fox grabbed Young Link's shoulders, noticing the elf crying. Many tears rolled down the elf's cheeks and his usually pale face was now red from crying. The Hylian was cold to the touch, and his bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. Roy stood from his seat, silently watching Young Link as the elf finally calmed down.

After calling his name for almost a minute straight, Fox was able to calm the elf's nerves. The crying had stopped, but a few remaining teas rolled down his cheeks. His panting finally stopped, as he recovered from catching his breath.

" What happened?" Fox spoke softly, his grip never leaving Young Link's shoulders.

" You look like you saw a ghost?" Roy remarked.

" Worse than that." Young Link sniffed. " I saw…h-him…"

Fox raised an eyebrow perplexed. " Him?"

" The murderer." Young Link whispered.

Roy's eyes widened, as he pushed the chair aside walking closer to the two. " You mean you literally saw him?"

Young Link nodded. He turned his attention back to Fox, staring directly into his green eyes. " It's Craven Handler."

" Crazy Hand?" Roy questioned, practically shouting.

" No. Craven Handler."

Fox lowered his hands, fully understanding. " His human form…"

Young Link nodded. " He was in the woods. He had found Marth, and killed him."

Roy's eyes widened as he fell back into his chair. " Marth's…gone…"

Young Link nodded. More tears flooded his eyes. " Yes…I'm so sorry… I wanted to help him." He sniffed. " But he told me to run."

" Marth…" Roy repeated softly.

Fox touched Young Link's shoulder comforting him. " Please Young Link, don't beat yourself up because of Marth's death." He paused, looking over at Roy, who was too stunned to speak. The prince's wide blue eyes stared down at the ground, his mouth halfway open. Fox frowned and turned back to the elf. " Marth saved your life by telling you to run."

" I didn't want him to go…" Young Link blinked, causing numerous tears to fall. " I'm scared."

" It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you." Fox assured. " Remember? I made a promise."

Young Link sniffed. " I know Fox…but…"

Fox hushed him, and told the elf to relax and go sit. Young Link did as told, and walked over sitting down across from Roy, who still remained silent. Fox briefly walked away from the two, and leaned up against a bookshelf. Craven Handler. He knew he was right. He believed it was Craven before, but for some reason thought it was impossible. Fox then remembered, what happens in the book happens in real life.

Falco turned Crazy Hand back into his human self in the book. Once the book was activated, it came true. It was exactly why Mr. Game and Watch turned evil and started killing everyone, because the book said it happened.

Fox took a deep breath as he fell to the ground. He sat down on his knees, before looking back at the table. Young Link sat with his face buried in his arms, while Roy silently continued to read. The two smashers were both shocked by other discovers that they failed to realize what was going to happen.

They had to defeat Master Hand's brother.

* * *

_The temperatures had dropped. _

_It was cold outside to the point where you couldn't stand being without layers, or a warm blanket around your body._

_The temperatures were affecting a certain Hylian Princess, as she continued to venture out by the pool. The blonde hugged herself, as she listened her high heels tapping the slippery cement. Chlorine filled the air, as searched for Peach, and the final murderer. _

_Instead of finding either of the two, the princess located two bodies. Zelda's eyes widened, as she carefully ran over to the inert bodies by the pool. Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch. Zelda practically gagged at the sight of the 2-D smasher. His body was there, but his head was missing. The smasher was beheaded. He was one of the murderers. Did he kill DK? _

_The princess bent down and studied Donkey Kong, noticing the deep cuts covered his body. Mr. Game and Watch most likely finished DK off, and Fox killed the 2-D smasher. But Fox doesn't use a sword, which is what took the smasher's life. Who really killed Mr. Game and Watch?  
_

_Zelda didn't want to stand around to find out. _

_The Hylian stood to her feet, and turned about to leave when she heard something rustling in the bushes. Her heart picked up pace, as it pounded against her chest. She took a deep breath, watching her visible breath fly up in front of her. _

_A couple of birds immediately flew out of the bushes, causing Zelda to jump startled and turn to run. As she stood her feet and ran passed the two bodies, she slipped and fell right into the deep end of the pool._

_Zelda's scream was muffled by the sound of a splash. She immediately began to kick and swam up to the surface, after hearing another splash enter the water. Her long white and pink dress suck to her skin, and her hair fell in front of her face as Zelda came up from under water. She pulled back her heavy soaked hair and looked around the pool, noticing that she was alone. _

_What made that splash?_

_Before Zelda could even start swimming, she found herself once again under water. Zelda quickly panicked as she felt something tightly grip her legs. She opened her eyes, moaning from the burn, and looked down. _

_Someone was pulling her down to the bottom, refusing to let her return to the surface for air. Zelda used all of her might to kick her legs free, but the grip only tightened. She swung her arms in all sorts of directions, but nothing seemed to work. Her hair floated aimlessly around her and her dress began to float. _

_Zelda felt her life slowly slip away, as she opened her mouth. Gallons of water flowed into her mouth and every time she tried to take a breath, more water entered. She gagged, desperately wanting air. _

_Within a couple of seconds, movements in the water ceased._

_A few minutes later, Zelda's body was seen floating lifelessly at the surface of the pool._

* * *

A/N: 

All of you knew it was Craven Handler before, so congratulations on guessing right! Yah! The two murders for _What Lies In the Dark_ have finally been revealed! Now it's time for me to get more serious, and work on finishing this story.

I'm working to get this done before I start school, which is August 30th. And I'm terribly sorry, for those who have started school already, or are going to soon.

Another one falls. Gasp! Zelda's had to be the worst death so far. I just can't imagine that happening to me. Heh.

Ah, well…

Until Next Time!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Nayru Goddess of Wisdom:** Thank you for the reviews, I have noticed you had written four of them, even though you didn't really mean to. I would like to join, and if you're still having problems with the links then just send me an e-mail. Check my profile for my e-mail.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 19

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was swimming underwater. Nothing but blue water surrounded him. The surface was just above his head, and when he looked up he saw the midnight starry sky.

Though, his mind wasn't focused on the sky. It was focused on a body in front of him, floating lifelessly in the water. It was a woman, and her long blonde hair aimlessly floated above her. Her skin was very pale, practically white from his view. Her eyes remained open, staring down at the bottom of the pool. Her mouth was slightly open, and her hand was held out in front of her. She seemed like a statue, but moved with the flow of the water, bobbing up and down.

Everything seemed still, until her eyes suddenly lifted. Her blue eyes stared at him…

" Fox!"

Fox jolted awake, and abruptly sat up. He panted, catching his breath before realizing what was happening. He wiped his eyes, and stared down at the wooden floor he sat on. Tall bookshelves surrounded him, and a light was shined in his direction.

The smasher squinted and held his hand in front of his face, as he turned in the direction of the light. Roy called his name again. Fox yawned and stood to his feet, heading over to the prince and Hylian sitting at the table.

He couldn't remember what had happened. He must have fallen asleep after figuring out Craven was the final murderer. Fox's eyes widened, as he suddenly remember what was happening to all of them. Craven Handler was the final murderer and Marth had been killed. Only a few smashers remained and they needed to figure out how to put an end to the Handler's game.

" Have a nice cat nap." Roy joked. His amused attitude quickly changed, as he pointed to a certain page in the book. " Craven strikes again."

Fox blinked, staring down at the book. " Who is it this time?"

Young Link shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "…Zelda."

Fox remained silent. His mind flashed back to his dream, to the lifeless body floating in the water. Her eyes lifted to him, staring back.

He snapped back to reality.

" She drowned, didn't she?"

Roy nodded, speaking softly. " How did you know?"

" I had a dream about her…" Fox answered.

Young Link frowned. " What are we going to do?"

" We need to stop Craven." Fox explained as he took a seat next to Roy. He took the book from the prince and slid it in his direction, skimming through the pages and speaking at the same time. " We need to work together."

Roy nodded. " Okay…"

" First we need to gather the remaining smashers." Fox continued. " Those who are still alive."

" Leave that to me." Roy replied, pushing the chair out from under him.

Young Link nodded.

" Then, we need to figure out a plan to stop Craven." Fox finished.

Fox paused, as he started to read some more in the book. Young Link stood, watching as Roy gathered his flashlight and turned about to begin the quest in locating the final smashers. Young Link lowered his head to the fox in front of him, noticing the sudden apprehensive expression on his face.

" What's wrong?"

Fox immediately shook his head, at the sound of Young Link's voice. " Nothing." He stood and closed the book. " Roy take this." Roy nodded and took the book from Fox. " You and Young Link find the remaining smashers and meet in the basement."

Young Link watched as Fox turned to leave. " Wait! Fox!"

Fox stopped and looked over his shoulder. " Yes?"

" What are you going to do?" The young elf questioned.

" I have something to attend to." Fox replied, as he grabbed his flashlight, and left the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox gripped tightly to his flashlight, getting frustrated as he tried to turn it on. He slapped the tip against his hand, causing it to flicker before fully staying lit. Once he had light to guide his way, Fox hurried to the back of the mansion.

He opened the large wooden double doors that lead into the dinning room. Ever since the tournament has ended, the dinning room has barely been used. No more large feasts were cooked for the smashers, and ever since the killings have been taking place, no one was in the mood for food.

The dinning room was fairly large due to the amount of smashers in the mansion. A long table stretched across the room, which was able to fit all of the smashers, including Master Hand. Unlike the rest of the places, the dinning room was the only place that was untouched. Everything was in place, and neatly cleaned. The murderer found no use here, for the dinning room was always empty.

Fox's destination was a little bit further than dinning room, in the kitchen. Most of the time the kitchen was off limits to smashers, during the tournament of course. Professional cooks would always be busy cooking, and getting meals ready. Since the tournament had ended, the cooks had gone home, which meant smashers were able to enter freely without being ordered to leave.

At the door leading into the kitchen, Fox stopped and pressed his ear against the wooden door. He listened carefully to the voices on the other side. Someone was rummaging through things, knocking metal pans and bowls over. Once Fox was able to identify the voices, he opened the swinging door and stepped into the room.

The kitchen was a complete mess that had Fox stunned. He stood in front of the door, looking around at the mess everywhere. Pots and pans were all over the floors and counters. Silverware could be seen everywhere in the kitchen, and food was just thrown all over the place.

Mewtwo and Captain Falcon were the only ones present in the kitchen. Mewtwo stood by the stove, watching Captain Falcon as he searched through food, in need of something to eat. Fox took a deep breath and headed closer to the two.

" What's going on?"

Mewtwo crossed his arms. " Captain Falcon is acting retarded. He's searching for something to eat, when food is practically everywhere."

" Hey, a man's got to eat!" Captain Falcon snapped. He opened the refrigerator, and began to toss things aside.

" You know, the power has been out all night." Mewtwo explained.

" So?" Captain Falcon replied rudely.

" So…most of the food in there isn't going to be good or fresh." Mewtwo finished.

Captain Falcon groaned and slammed the door shut. He turned to Fox, taking a bite of the green apple he found. " What's up, Fox?"

" We're calling a meeting in the basement." Fox answered. " Everyone who is left needs to show."

Mewtwo nodded, as he glided over toward the door. " Alright. I'm there." He pushed the door open, and glided out into the dinning room.

Fox felt a sign of relief, as Mewtwo left. He suddenly frowned and turned back to Captain Falcon who was still busy searching for food. Fox carefully searched the dark kitchen, for anything suspicious. So far, everything seemed okay, but he couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling that came over him.

" Falcon, are you going to go?" Fox questioned.

" Why? Who cares about some dumb meeting? I'm hungry."

" It's about teaming up to stop Craven."

" Craven?" Captain Falcon turned and faced Fox. Silence filled the room, only for a brief second. " Crazy Hand?"

Fox nodded. " Craven is the final murderer. Young Link saw him in the woods. Marth is dead, and so is Zelda. You have missed a lot and we want to tell everyone what's happened so far."

Captain Falcon frowned as he took another bite of his apple. " So Master Hand's brother is the murderer, huh? Interesting."

" Are you going to come?" Fox felt his anger rise. Captain Falcon was being stubborn. He didn't know what was going to happen…

" I'm hungry."

" Falcon! You don't understand!" Fox shouted, walking closer to the bounty hunter.

" Understand what?"

" If you don't come with me…" Fox paused, and lowered his voice. " You're going to die…"

Captain Falcon looked over his shoulder at the smasher. He chuckled and shook his head searching through the cabinets. Fox sighed irritated. He saw it in the book. He read it. Captain Falcon and Mewtwo both were destined to die next in the kitchen. Fox didn't know how yet, but he knew it was going to happen. With Mewtwo out of the way, he only had to worry about Captain Falcon. But how was he supposed to get the bounty hunter to safety without using force?

Fox stepped forward once more. " Falcon, please…" He stopped, once his foot stepped down on liquid on the floor.

Fox raised an eyebrow perplexed. He sniffed noticing the liquid that covered the ground. He bent down, placing his fingertip into the liquid.

" What's this?"

" Huh?" Captain Falcon turned stuffing his face, and glanced at Fox. " Oh, probably water."

Fox brought his fingertip to his nose and lightly sniffed. His eyes widened as he shook his head, immediately standing to his feet. " No…" He whispered. He looked up at Captain Falcon. " This is lighter fluid!"

" What?" Falcon asked, with a mouthful of doughnuts.

Fox opened his mouth to speak once more, but a terrifying sound immediately caused him to stop. The sound caused his hair to stand on ends, and his heart to pick up pace, and pound violently against his chest. His eyes widened as he scanned the room. Captain Falcon and him were both standing in lighter fluid. And a match was lit.

A shadow appeared in the doorway behind Captain Falcon. An arm stretched into the room, holding the lit match. Fox panicked and immediately turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder, yelling back at Captain Falcon.

" Run!"

Captain Falcon did as told and ran after Fox, just as the match was dropped. Flames immediately developed in the kitchen, engulfing everything in its path. Fox closed his eyes and jumped knocking the swinging down off the hinges and diving right into the dinning room.

He landed hard on the floor with a thud and flipped to his back, looking at the kitchen. The entire kitchen had gone up in flames. The fierce fire continued to burn, causing great amount of heat to burn Fox's face. The smasher stood to his feet and stepped back far enough so the flames weren't a problem.

A strong frown was held upon the smasher's face, as the smoke detectors kicked in, and the emergency sprinklers turned on. Fox stood in the dinning room, his head low, as he continued to get soaked. In front of him, he watched the entire kitchen burn.

In the midst of those flames, was a lone bounty hunter, trapped. As if trapped in the fiery pits of hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

From here on, this story is surely going to change. Some more stuff still needs to be uncovered, and some of you will surely be shocked. Hopefully. Heh.

No one has asked me yet about who the remaining smashers are, and you will figure out in the next chapter. If you really want to know, then just let me know in a review and I will PM you the remaining smashers.

And yes, I know….Captain Falcon's death is another terrible one, just like Zelda.

I will try to update soon. Only four chapters left!

Until Next Time!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for the reviews! I have reached my 200 mark and have passed it. My 200 review goal has been completed! Yah! I especially want to thank **CycleX** for being my 200th reviewer!

What other goals am I striving for? Uh…most likely to finish this story before school starts. Which should not be a problem at all.

I remember I had told a couple of people the few smashers remaining. I believe I forgot to mention Nana as one of those smashers. I don't know if I did or not. I actually forgot about Nana, because before I was going to have her leave after her brother died, but I decided to keep her till the end…that is unless she doesn't die…

So Nana is one of those who is left and the others will be mentioned in this chapter as well!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 20

--------------------------------------------

Fox steadily made his way to the basement, where the rest of the smashers waited for him. His head hung low, as water dripped from the end of his fur. His clothes stuck to him, making him uncomfortable. He lost his flashlight, so traveled throughout the mansion in darkness.

The flames had subsided and the emergency sprinklers and alarm finally turned off. There was no more fire in the mansion, but the kitchen and small parts of the dinning room looked as if it had gone through an inferno. Fox had stayed and watched the fire die down. After the kitchen reduced to a room filled with ash, Fox had left.

He didn't want to find Captain Falcon's remains in the pile of ash. He didn't want to see another smasher dead. He was tired of it. He was so close to saving Captain Falcon's life. If only, he would have used forced to get the bounty hunter out. If only, the smasher believed his words that he was going to die.

Captain Falcon only laughed. He laughed at the face of death, and death had taken over. With Captain Falcon gone, the numbers once again dropped. Fox could only guess at how many smashers remained.

Fox stopped in the front of the basement and opened the door heading down the couple of steps. Once his feet reached the cold floor, millions of lights flashed in his direction. Fox lifted his hand in front of his eyes and stepped closer to see how many smashers actually remained. Once the lights were lowered, seeing everyone was much easier.

Roy. Mewtwo. Peach. Pichu. Nana. And Doctor Mario were the only ones present in the basement. Fox frowned at the sight. Out of all the smashers who began in the tournament, only six remained. The murderers were surely working since the tournament ended. Fox never realized how many lives they had actually taken. Of course five smashers were able to leave before Mr. Game and Watch and Craven truly began the killing spree.

Roy walked up and stood next to Fox. " I told them everything…"

Fox stayed silent and nodded as he glanced at the other smashers in the room. Mewtwo stood in the corner, with his arms crossed while Peach sat on the ground with Nana and Pichu next to her. In her lap was the book, and she was silently reading to herself. Doctor Mario stood in the back, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

" Where's Captain Falcon?"

Fox turned in the direction of the voice over at the physic Pokemon standing against the wall. "…He's with the others…"

The room remained silent and Fox knew why. They all knew what "the others" meant. They didn't really need to reply by saying another one of their friends was killed. They already knew, so no words were spoken.

Fox's dull green eyes scanned the room briefly. He noticed they were a man short…a kid short to be exact. Young Link wasn't in the basement, which meant he was still wandering the mansion, out in the open where Craven can easily strike.

" Where's Young Link?" Fox questioned. His heart raced.

Roy shrugged. " He went to go look for you."

" I haven't seen him…" Nana replied softly.

" He's out in the mansion still…" Fox explained, mainly to himself. " With…"

Fox turned to about to leave, but Peach immediately called his name in fright. Fox stopped at the stairs and turned back to the princess. She stood to her feet, with the book in hands and walked up to the redhead prince. Roy shined the flashlight onto the pages, carefully re-reading what Peach had read, while Fox steadily walked over to the two.

" What's wrong?"

" Y-you…" Peach briefly paused. " You're going to die next in the book."

Silence immediately filled the room. Fox felt his heart drop to his stomach, as he swiftly reached over and snatched the book from Peach's hands. He turned away from the group, and carefully read over the pages, with Roy reading over his shoulder.

Fox swallowed hard, as his heart beat fiercely against his chest. Was it his time to go? He couldn't even come to think of it. Craven was after him, he was next on the Handler's hit list. Craven was determined to finish Fox off…but how?

Fox noticed something, similar to his death portrayed in the book. Fox's death was exactly the same as how Falco had died in real life. Fox was in Falco's room, when Craven comes and stabs him in the chest. Fox is found, pinned to the wall.

After that…the book ended. Fox's eyes widened, as he turned to the next page. No more words were written. The book suddenly came to an end, which meant this was the part where Falco had died.

Fox listened to Roy gasp and step back turning to the remaining smashers in the room. " The book ends!"

Numerous voices filled the room, as everyone began to speak at once. Fox remained with his back to the smashers, as he glanced down at the blank whites pages. He remembered the book had come to a sudden end, when he first uncovered the story. After the killings had started, Fox's mind was focused on other things, that he totally forgot Falco never finished the book.

So this wasn't a surprise to him, but he knew something the others didn't know. And it brought a smile to his face.

" What's going to happen now?" Peach cried, gripping tightly to her flashlight.

" Are all of us going to die?" Nana was heard whimpering next to Pichu.

" Craven must be stopped…" Mewtwo explained.

Doctor Mario reluctantly stepped forward, his soft blue eyes staring over at Fox. " Fox…are you really going to die?"

Fox turned and closed the book for the final time. He smiled at the group in front of him, which caused them to become perplexed. He carefully placed the book under his arm, making sure he had a good hold on it.

" I finally understand…" He began. " It makes sense…now…"

" What does?" Roy questioned.

" Falco died, the same way I die in the book." Fox explained. " I didn't activate the book…Falco must of. The book must have been opened to the part where I die…and then somehow the book was activated and Falco basically took my death…"

Doctor Mario gulped, and carefully stepped back so he wasn't visible to the other smashers. Peach frowned and looked up at the young fox. " So you mean…you're not going to die?"

Fox nodded. " Right. I'm not going to die, because Falco saved my life, by taking my place. The entire time, Falco and I had switched places. Don't you see?" Fox removed the book from under his arm and held it up in front of him. " Ever since the book was activated, I became the author. I became Falco, trying to stop the murderer. The book shortly comes to an end…but now I know…I have to end the book." Fox paused, and glanced at Falco's name written on the back. " I must become the author, and write an ending for this horror story."

Roy felt himself smile. " It makes sense…"

Mewtwo nodded. " Of course…I understand."

" So you're going to end it…" Pichu explained softly. " By killing Craven…Master Hand's brother?"

Fox nodded. " It's the only way…"

Doctor Mario walked out of the darkness, from the back of the basement and headed over to the group of smashers. He had his head low, looking down at the ground disappointed. Fox clearly saw the expression held on Doctor Mario's face. He questioned the doctor.

" There's something, I have to tell." Doctor Mario explained.

" What is it?" Fox questioned.

" I know how the book was activated…" Doctor Mario confessed. " It was my fault."

Peach gasped. Roy crossed his arms. " What?"

" The night of Falco's death…I was showing him some of my potions I had created." Doctor Mario explained. " One of the potions was accidentally knocked over and spilt all over Falco's book. After the killings, and hearing the book was related to them, I went back and stayed in my room, researching. I've been checking all of the potions and figured out that one of them worked."

" So…the reason for all of this is because of you." Mewtwo questioned as he immediately glided off the wall.

Doctor Mario stepped back, shivering. " I—I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I-I'm sorry."

Nana frowned, looking over at Mewtwo. " He said he was sorry."

" Sorry isn't good enough when more than half of your friends are dead." Mewtwo replied insolently.

" Look!" Fox shouted. " Let's not blame Doctor Mario. He didn't kill everyone, Craven did. Let's put our anger out on him."

Roy nodded. " I agree."

Fox lowered his hands to his side, calming down. " But first…we need to find…"

Fox's voice was cut off, by a loud high scream that echoed from the mansion down into the basement. Fox immediately dropped the book to the floor as his eyes widened. The scream was ended, which left the basement in silence.

" Oh no…" Fox muttered. He immediately turned and headed for the door.

Peach walked up to where the book was dropped and looked at Fox. " Who was that?"

Fox knew who it was. It was the only person who wasn't with them right now. It was the only person who is wandering the mansion besides Craven. It was the only person Fox had made a promise to and was determined to keep it.

And right now that person was in trouble.

" Fox?"

Fox didn't reply to Peach's frightened voice. He didn't even stop or look back at the other smashers. The only thing he did was run…

And six other smashers immediately followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Cliffhanger! Except more cliffhangers since this is near the end of the book. Gasp!

Is Young Link really going to die? Do I really have the heart to kill off a smasher I favor in this story? Well, I did it to Marth…

I guess you all have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. And if you ask nicely, I might update sooner.

Until Next Time!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews!

**Nayru Goddess of Wisdom**: I saw the site, but where I go to join?

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to get it up soon, and here it is.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 21

-----------------------------------------

Fox's footsteps were heard pounding on the wooden floor beneath him, as he and the remaining smashers searched for Young Link. The scream sounded close, but then again it had echoed throughout the mansion. Young Link could be anywhere.

The only thing Fox hoped was to not be too late.

Young Link deserved to live. He had made a promise to the young elf that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Only seven other smashers were left, and Fox was determined to save the few who remained. They all had a chance at making it out of here alive. They all deserved to live after making it this far.

Fox did wonder though. If Falco had lived would he have made the book longer or end it with Fox being the last one who dies? Was Falco planning on having a few smashers survive in the end? Or kill them all? Fox wanted to know.

A voice came from the bottom of the steps. Fox stood on the second floor, looking down the railing at Pichu who had uncovered the elf. Just hearing that Young Link is found caused Fox to immediately run back downstairs. Pichu pointed to the library.

The young fox carefully stepped inside the library just in case Craven was still here, hiding. Fox noticed the coffee table, that was in the middle of the room, thrown against the right hand wall. In its place was Young Link.

Fox's green eyes widened as he ran to the Hylian's aid. He bent down next to Young Link, gazing upon the sword that had pierced the young elf's chest. Blood poured onto the ground, soaking the small circular carpet in the middle of the room. Young Link's green tunic was red and soaked from his thick blood. He was alive, breathing heavy. His eyelids halfway closed.

Pichu ran into the room, once Young Link was spotted. She whimpered sitting at Young Link's feet, staring frightening at the sword in Young Link's chest. The sword had a familiar appearance, like the young Pokemon had seen it before.

" Young Link…" Fox called softly.

" F-Fox…" Young Link coughed. " I-I thought you said…I wasn't going to…d-die."

" You're not." Fox explained. " Don't act like you are."

" It hurts…" Tears rolled down Young Link's eyes.

Fox frowned, wanting to cry just seeing the pain Young Link was in. He managed to hide his tears, but showed his other emotions. Fury. Disappointment.

The others finally located Fox and Pichu. They hurried into the room, and surrounded Young Link, gasping and crying at the sight in front of them. Peach stood on the other side of Young Link, holding tightly to the book. Roy stood behind Fox, while Mewtwo and Nana watched near Pichu. Doctor Mario was seen by the door, afraid to enter the room.

" That's…" Roy paused briefly, his blue eyes averting to the weapon. " It's Marth sword…"

" Craven used it." Fox explained.

" I…" Young Link whimpered steadily lifting his hand in the air. " I…"

" Young Link…" Fox reached up and grabbed Young Link's hand. " I promise…you are going to live."

" I…believe you…Fox."

" Craven will not get away with this." Fox muttered. " I'm going to kill that son of a—"

" Fox! What about Young Link?" Peach cried interrupting. " We can't leave him like this."

Fox nodded, agreeing with Peach. He turned, looking passed Mewtwo and Nana, over to Doctor Mario in the distance. Fox didn't have to use words; the glare gave it away. Doctor Mario noticed the stare Fox had given and quickly made his way over to the group. He pushed Peach to the side and bent down on the other side of Young Link, examining the wound.

" Well…." Doctor Mario began. " This is serious, but not too fatal."

Nana winced. " What do you mean?" She asked softly.

" Craven didn't intend on killing Young Link right away." Doctor Mario explained.

The Italian doctor pulled a large white cloth out of his coat and placed it near the wound. He grabbed the end of the sword, and carefully removed it from Young Link's chest, causing the young elf to scream. Fox frowned at how tight Young Link's grip had gotten.

" He missed the heart, but if not treated soon Young Link can loose a lot of blood." Doctor Mario finished.

" A-am I going to die?" Young Link questioned, his bottom lip trembled. " I-I don't feel so…good." Tears continued to flow.

" I will do my best." Doctor Mario told him. He covered the wound, as the blood continued to flow, soaking through the cloth.

Fox watched Young Link, as the young elf closed his eyes tightly. Tears rolled down his cheek, as the blood poured out of his chest. Doctor Mario continued to tend to the wounds, making sure Young Link isn't another loss like the other smashers. Everyone watched, in silence and fear.

" Doctor Mario…" Fox called. Doctor Mario briefly looked up at Fox before turning his attention back to Young Link. " You better make sure Young Link lives…for your sake."

Doctor Mario's eyes widened. He swallowed hard and nodded. " R-right Fox."

Fox let go of Young Link's hand and stood to his feet. He glanced down at the book in Peach's hand and nodded to himself. It was time. There was no more delaying. It was time to come out of hiding and finish off the darkness. They needed to end this. There was no more reason for Craven to live. His killings have ended.

" Mewtwo, Pichu and Nana…stay with Doctor Mario and help him." Fox ordered. " Peach and Roy, you two are going to come with me."

Peach and Roy nodded. Nana looked up at Fox, her blue eyes shimmered. " W-what are you going to do?"

" End this once and for all." Fox explained. He looked down at Young Link, who returned the gaze. His frightened wide blue eyes watered with tears. " I will be back."

Young Link nodded and closed his eyes. Fox turned and steadily walked out of the library with Peach and Roy following.

-------------------------------------------

The three smashers headed down the hallway toward the front of the mansion. Fox lead the way, silently marching toward the final battle that awaited them. Roy followed close behind Fox, never letting go of Peach's hand, who trailed softly in back still holding the book. Fox's mind was focused on Craven, and nothing else.

They had gone through two weeks of running in terror. Two weeks of constantly keeping an eye on the book and reading it. Two weeks of watching their friends get killed. And two weeks of trying to uncover the mysterious killers, involved in it. Those two weeks have come to an end. They were ready to start a new week, with Craven dead and the remaining smashers saved.

Fox opened the large wooden double doors and stepped out of the mansion out to the front of the campus. He walked down the steps and stopped on the rocky road, that circled the lone small island in the middle, leading to the large old front gates.

The gates were closed, and so far no movements were made. The three smashers stood and waited. Clouds covered the sky, and light thunder was faintly heard in the distance. A strong gust of wind blew the nearest trees, causing the leaves to brush against each other and the wind to howl.

" What do we do now?" Peach questioned.

Fox lowered his head. " We wait."

Roy walked up to Fox, and placed his hand on Fox's shoulder. " I'll be right by your side, Fox. Till the end of this fight."

Peach smiled and agreed running up to the other side of the smasher. " Me too. You can count on us."

Fox lifted his head and smiled. " Thanks guys."

" I really hate…to interrupt this lovely moment…"

Fox frowned and focused his attention on the lone tree on the island in front of them. Roy immediately took out his sword, as Peach stepped back gripping tightly to the book. A hidden figure jumped out from the shadows and landed safely on the rocky road below. It was the final murderer. Craven Handler.

" Craven…" Fox whispered.

The murderer took one step closer and crossed his arms. His black coat stretched down to his ankles, and his long black hood covered his entire face.

" I believe this is it, right?" The murderer questioned. " You three came here to stop me."

Roy nodded. " That's right!"

" You're games end now, Craven!" Fox shouted. " It's time to show yourself."

The murderer chuckled and nodded. " Of course. I guess you smashers are a lot smarter than you look. Very well…I have no more use for this…"

Fox watched carefully, as the murderer's hand lifted to the front of his coat. He gripped it tightly, and immediately lifted it above his head.

In one quick movement, the entire coat had flown up into the air, and steadily landed on the ground behind him…

--------------------------------------------

A/N:

Cliffhanger! Dun! Dun! Dun! Not a very long chapter, I didn't intend on making it long either. Sorry.

The next chapter: The Final Battle!

It's going to be nothing but the big showdown between our heroes and the murderer. Oh yeah! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. I wanted to get this chapter up because I was told school starts on Monday for some people.

Two chapters left!

Until Next Time!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks so much for the reviews!

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. The final battle!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 22

--------------------------------------------

The coat was off. The identity was revealed, even though the three smashers knew who they were facing. It was just like the pictures, they had seen. The same face was staring back at them. Everything was completely the same.

Bleached blonde hair that fell to the tip of his brown eyebrows. Striking, yet powerful green eyes stared fiercely at the three smashers, eying each of them equally. He wore a loose fitting brown t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and baggy black pants that fell to his black boots. It was him. Craven Handler.

Fox felt a smile creep in his lips, as he continued to gaze upon Craven in front of them. The final murderer's identity was revealed. They had one final task to complete, before they could relax and rejoice. That task was standing right in front of them, looking them straight in the eye. They all knew what they had to do. Words didn't need to be said. The three smashers were smart enough figure it out, but where they strong enough to put an end to it?

Craven's coat fluttered in the wind, as it blew across the road over to the grass on the left side of the mansion. Thunder crackled violently above them, causing Peach to jump frightened. She clutched the book tightly, looking up at the dangerous gray clouds hovering above them.

Craven's green eyes eyed the book. He chuckled deeply, before letting out a series of laughter. " So the book was your key to helping you."

" Of course…" Fox replied. " All of this started because of the book."

" I know." Craven spoke deeply, in an eerie voice. " I am pleased. I must surely thank your friend, Falco. For writing it."

" He's gone." Fox explained, solemnly.

" I know, it's sad…" Craven smirked.

" Mr. Game and Watch killed him…" Fox muttered.

Craven laughed once more, holding his hand on his chest. Fox lifted his head, to the man in front of them, pondering on the thought of what was so funny. Death was not something to laugh at. Of course, if death pleased you…it was surely a different story.

" You seriously think that, that pathetic 2-D smasher killed your best friend?" Craven questioned, curiously.

Fox opened his mouth; fully understand what Craven was leaning toward. " At first…"

Craven shook his head, " Pity…"

Roy's eyes widened, as he pointed his sword at Craven. " You!"

Craven nodded. Fox's eyes widened, as he shook his head. " You…you killed Falco." Craven only smiled. " You made the first kill."

" I made first kill, and I made the last." Craven explained, proudly. Thunder cracked once more, causing it to suddenly shower. " And you know what?" Craven began to walk toward the three smashers, a determined and pleasing expression was held upon his face. " I plan on killing some more…"

Fox, Roy and Peach all had gotten ready as they noticed Craven heading in their direction. Rain pounded on them, as it continued to fall harder, now at a heavier pace. Roy's grip on his sword never loosened and Fox had almost grabbed his laser gun, but then decided to keep it hooked to his holster. Peach's grip on the book finally loosened, as the book fell from her hands, and ended up back by the front door.

Craven didn't waste any time as he immediately charged at the three. Fox, Roy and Peach all dodged out of the way, the two boys jumping to the left while Peach jumped in the opposite direction. Craven decided to take the princess on first, as he immediately engaged in combat.

Fox watched frantically, as Peach and Craven began to throw punches and block each other's attacks, as they used the entire front of the mansion as their battlefield. Roy suddenly ran passed Fox, and headed over toward the battle, teaming up to help Peach.

Fox noticed that Craven had no weapon. Most of the time he killed a smasher, he had used someone else's weapon, or their own. Craven's attacks were only his fists, which automatically gave Fox the idea that they would easily win. But Fox knew better. Craven was much more powerful and smarter than that.

Peach and Roy began double teaming Craven, using their special attacks that had surely helped them throughout the tournament. Surprisingly, Craven was keeping up well with the two smashers, and Fox soon began to worry.

Eventually Craven managed to knock Peach into to tree, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. This had let Fox know, that it was his turn to step into the battle. He had to avenge Falco's death, and wasn't going to let Craven leave this battle alive. It was time for the final murderer to be the last one to fall.

Craven had knocked Roy away from him with a kick, which caused Fox to jump right into his spot. Sweat dripped down Fox's forehead, mixing in with now shower rain that fell on them. Their clothes stuck to them like glue, and numerous amounts of raindrops fell down their faces, causing them to spit it out of their mouths.

Fox had never been so determined in his life, and imagined it like he was still in the tournament. He imagined Craven as a smasher as they were both competing for the grand prize. There was no way Fox was going to lose; he couldn't when so much relied on him.

" Give up Fox." He heard Craven whisper.

Fox ignored Craven, as he continued to throw in punches and special moves. Eventually, Roy had came back into the fight, and the two began to double team Craven once more. Craven managed to keep up with both them, but couldn't block all of their attacks. Roy managed to cut Craven right in the arm, causing it to bleed, while Fox punched him to the chest. Craven managed to grab Fox's shirt, and violently toss him back to the lone tree in the middle of the island.

The young smasher landed hard on his back, noticing his lip and nose was bleeding from some of Craven's attacks. Fox looked over at the two fighting. Craven was surely dominating over Roy, though the redheaded prince had gotten in a few good attacks, leaving more cuts on Craven's body.

Just as Fox was about to get up, a large bright lightening bolt had struck the tree Fox was laying under, causing it to fall over. Fox's eyes widened as he immediately jumped out of the way, landing hard on the many rocks covering the ground. He recovered from the fall, and stared over at the tree that laid halfway in the road, now on fire.

" Fox!"

Fox turned his attention to Roy and Craven, standing to his feet. He hurried over to the two and began to jump back into the fight. Pretty soon, Craven began to speak once more.

" I know the truth Fox." Craven explained. Fox ignored him once more, as he continued to put all of his strength into fighting. " I know why Falco picked those smashers to die…."

" Stop…" Fox grunted, as he fiercely swung his fist in. He missed Craven, causing the murderer to swing under, punching Fox right in the chest. Fox found himself back on the ground, but immediately stood back to his feet, once recovering.

" He hated them all…he didn't like those who had died." Craven explained.

" Don't listen to him Fox!" Roy shouted, as Roy now began to fight Craven.

" No…" Fox whispered. " That's not true."

Craven pushed Roy back to the ground, and turned back to Fox. " Yes…"

Fox shook his head, noticing that he had let his guard down. By the time he had discovered this; it was too late. Craven's plan had gone into affect. Enormous amount of pain erupted inside of Fox as he felt himself continuously getting punched over and over again. Craven fists moved so quickly, it didn't seem real. The pain was unbearable.

In the end, Fox found himself being knocked to the ground once more. He laid on his stomach, listening to the clear beating of his heart. He heard himself pant, as if his breathing was the only sound in the area. He had no one to blame, except himself, and now moving was impossible.

Craven must have thought Fox was out, for he went and focused on Roy next. Fox listened to Roy, who continued to give it all he got in stopping Craven. Craven managed to kick Roy back to the burning tree, causing the prince to drop his sword along the way. Roy landed hard on his back and steadily sat up, once seeing Craven heading in his direction. Fox steadily lifted his head, watching carefully as he spit a small amount of blood out of his mouth.

Roy's sword was in Craven's hands as he stood in front of Roy. Roy frowned, his eyebrows arched in fury as he leaped forward to pounce on the murderer. Craven stepped back and thrust Roy's sword forward, causing it to cut straight through Roy's chest. Fox's eyes widened, as everything went into slow motion. Roy gagged, as his eyes fell down to his sword in his chest. Craven pulled the sword out, causing Roy to fall back to the ground.

Fox managed to stand to his feet, despite the pain and carefully make his way over toward Craven and Roy. Roy laid on his back, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at Craven, holding the sword above his head. Blood began to soak Roy's clothes, as Roy tried to prevent the blood from pouring out. His hands shook uncontrollably, his eyes dreary and watery.

" I almost killed you before..." Craven muttered, as blood poured down his chin from his busted lip. Rain dropped from the ends of his soaked hair, his bruised eye staring down at Roy. " I will make sure, I will not fail again…."

Roy leaned his head back, as if giving up hope. Fox stopped behind Craven, and took out his gun aiming it at Craven. He held his side in pain with the other free hand, and closed on eye.

" I don't think so." Fox said softly.

Craven had heard Fox behind him and turned around, but it was too late, for gunfire already echoed into the night. Once the gunfire had ceased, all movements seemed to have stopped. Roy's sword fell to the ground, as Craven hand's suddenly let go of the weapon. Blood poured down his face, from the bullet that he pierced the Handler's forehead.

Roy immediately used the rest of his strength, to lift Craven up and fling him back into the fire behind them. Fox dropped his gun to the ground, and ran to his friend's aid, bending down next to the wounded prince.

" Are you…"

" I'm okay." Roy explained. " I'm okay, really…" Roy clutched his chest, still keeping his hand firmly over the wound.

Fox let out a sighing relief, as he stared upon the lifeless body in the midst of the flames. Craven Handler was no more. The final murderer had perished, died. He was now where he belonged, and two smashers silently watched his death, as he continued to burn.

" You killed Captain Falcon…" Fox muttered. " Now you can die the same death he faced…"

Roy let out a sigh and smiled. " It's over…" He whispered. " It's over." He soon began to laugh, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Fox sat down on the ground next to his friend, and turned to the fire that was slowly dying out from the rain. He listened to Roy's laughter, and stared at Craven's body, feeling a small hint of laughter rise within him as well.

Roy was right. It was finally over.

And for the very first time, ever since the tournament had ended, Fox finally found a reason…to truly smile…

---------------------------------------

A/N:

That had to be the most action packed chapter in this entire story! Wow, that was amazing and I must say very fun to write. I enjoyed it a lot, and I'm really sad to say that there is only one chapter left. It's not the epilogue either. It's just the final chapter.

It will be out soon, so keep your eyes open for the final chapter to _What Lies In the Dark_! Sniff…

Until Next Time!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews!

Sniff…

Enjoy the final chapter!

---------------------------------

**What Lies In the Dark**

Chapter 23

---------------------------------

The rain had slowly died off, and the clouds had finally moved on. The sky was partially cloudily, and it was beginning to light up. The stars were no long visible, and the sky was mixed with a pinkish and very light blue. There was only a light breeze now, causing the remaining rain to fall from the leaves and land on Fox who sat on the grass below.

He sat quietly, watching the movements of everyone outside. The remaining smashers had finally left the mansion and where rejoicing. Peach had recovered from the fight, and was now accompanying Doctor Mario, who was tending to Roy's wounds. Mewtwo was standing by the small fire, where Craven's body laid. Silently staring down at the lifeless murderer on the ground. Over by the stairs were Nana, Pichu and Young Link. Nana was softly crying, and Young Link had his arm wrapped around her, comforting her. Fox couldn't tell if she was crying because it was over, or because of the death of her brother. Either way, Young Link was by her side, and Fox was amused at the sight.

Was a relationship just beginning? Fox didn't know. Maybe…

Fox lowered his head, turning his attention away from the young children by the mansion. He looked down at his dirty bloody hands. His right glove was practically ripped in half, and his other glove had numerous holes in it. Fox's clothes were still soaked from the rain, and ash covered parts of his fur from the fire. He was a mess; he admitted that.

But in the end, he was content.

" You okay?"

A soft young and kind voice caused Fox to lift his head to the young elf now standing next to him. Fox smiled and briefly turned his attention to Nana and Pichu who were now talking to each other. Nana held a bright smile upon her face. She seemed much better now.

Fox nodded in response. " Is she okay?"

Young Link looked over his shoulder at Nana and turned back to Fox nodding. " Yes." He took a seat next to the smasher, and showed Fox the book in his hands. Fox eyed the book carefully, watching as Young Link sat it down in front of them. " She's doing better now." He finished.

" That's good to hear…" Fox whispered.

Young Link took a deep breath. " So, Craven's gone now, right?" Fox nodded. " You and Roy really saved the day."

Fox chuckled at the thought. " Not really..."

" Why not?" Young Link questioned, as his soft blue eyes looked up at Fox. " You saved me and Roy. You saved Nana. You saved Pichu, Mewtwo, Peach, Doctor Mario…you saved all of us."

" But what about those…" Fox stopped shortly.

" They're saved as well…" Young Link spoke softly, looking down at the book. " Even though, they aren't with us right now…their deaths were avenged. They can finally rest in peace…"

" Young Link…"

" I've finally moved on from my brother's death…" Young Link continued, looking down at his dirty rough hands. " I-I know I will never forget it…but I'm happy to say…" Young Link looked back at Fox, with a smile on his face. " I'm not going to let it bother me anymore."

Fox returned the smile, and patted Young Link's back, careful of his recovering wound. " That's good to hear. And I bet Link is proud of you. You really helped us solve this murder mystery, and I want thank you."

" I should be thanking you." Young Link replied. " You've have done so much for me, and everyone else here."

" What are friends for?" Fox questioned.

Young Link smiled.

The two smashers suddenly turned their attention to the front gates, as a small white and black bus pulled into the mansion. Fox and Young Link both stood their feet, as the bus drove around the rotary up to the front of the mansion where Nana and Pichu stood. The doors opened, and Master Hand floated out of the bus, looking around at the few smashers outside.

Young Link hurried over to the bus, while Fox picked up the book and followed the young elf. Doctor Mario stood after tending to Roy's wounds, and crossed his arms as Master Hand headed in their direction. Mewtwo walked up to Peach, who stood next to the prince sitting on the ground. Silence immediately filled the area, as everyone focused upon the one in charge.

" What happened?" Master Hand questioned.

Fox reached the group and stopped, holding the book at his side. " It's over…Master Hand."

" It is?" Everyone nodded. " Who was the murderer?"

" There were actually two murderers." Peach explained, softly.

" Mr. Game and Watch…" Nana told him.

" And?" Master Hand asked.

Everyone stood in silence, as if afraid to speak Craven's name. Roy, Peach and Young Link all turned to Fox. The smasher noticed their gazes. In their eyes, he could tell they were pleaded for him to tell Master Hand. They didn't want to tell Master Hand the truth, that his own brother was the final murderer.

Fox sighed deeply, and decided to speak up. After all, he was the one who ended Craven's life. " It was…Craven."

" Craven?" Master Hand gasped, astonished. " My brother?"

Fox nodded. " The clues lead to him, and we when he revealed his identity we knew we were right."

" Where is he?" Master Hand spoke sternly demanding an answer.

Fox pointed. " In the fire…" He replied softly.

Master Hand immediately flew passed the smashers and stopped on the small island in front of the fire. He glared down at the fire, in silence, not even moving once. Mewtwo and Peach both helped Roy to his feet, as the group steadily walked away from Master Hand, giving him a moment alone.

They headed over toward Nana and Young Link, while Roy stood next to Fox. Pichu stood in front of them, right near their feet. They all watched Master Hand, imagining what he was going through at the moment. Fox could only pity him. He could imagine what it would be like, to return home and find out your brother had been killed, because he was killing everyone else. It didn't matter what your brother did, even though it was wrong, you still loved them. Fox knew that Master Hand was mixed with feelings. Anger. Disappointment. Confusion. It was all there.

It seemed like eternity until Master Hand finally turned away from his brother. He stood in his spot, staring at the few smashers that watched them. Then he finally spoke, speaking softly.

" Are you eight the only ones left?" The group of smashers nodded. " I'm terribly sorry this had happened."

" It's not your fault, Master Hand." Peach explained.

Fox's eyes averted the Italian Doctor, standing between Mewtwo and Young Link. He lowered his head in shame, refusing eye contact with any other smashers. Why was he beating himself up, because of an accident? No one blamed him. No one told Master Hand how it had truly started.

" It's because of the book, right?" Master Hand turned to Fox.

Fox nodded. " Whatever happened in the book, happened in real life. I finally realized, that Falco had done some research before staring to write. He had learned about your human forms, and used Craven as one of the murderers. Craven was good friends with Mr. Game and Watch, from what I had heard from Young Link. He decided to have two friends team up and kill everyone."

Master Hand turned to Young Link. " How did you know about that?"

" I-I accidentally entered Craven's office." Young Link answered. " I saw the picture of him and Mr. Game and Watch. And I read the note he wrote…to you."

Master Hand nodded. " Ah, yes…" He continued to speak softly. " The note…Craven was jealous of me, because I was older and smarter than him. I had gotten more attention than him as we grew up, and I remember we both built this mansion together. For some reason, he had never gotten credit…and after we were cursed, he left." Master Hand paused. He sighed deeply. " I never saw him after that…"

" That's horrible…" Nana commented, softly.

" I'm glad though, this has finally ended…" Master Hand briefly turned back to the fire. " Despite, all that has happened, and the outcome."

" What do we do now?" Mewtwo questioned.

Master Hand turned his attention back to the group. " I believe we had enough action and scares for one lifetime. It's time to head home."

Fox stood in his spot, and watched as the others agreed and walked over to the bus. Master Hand finally moved from his spot, and followed the small group of smashers. Fox licked his lips as he looked down at the book still in his arms. He knew he had one last thing to do.

Roy stood in front of the bus, and silently watched Fox as he walked up to the fire. Fox stared down at the flames in front of him, feeling the heat up against his fur. He grasped the book in front of him, and held it out above the fire. Finally, he came to final decision, and had let the book go for good.

The book fell from Fox's hands, and landed right in the midst of the small fire. Fox watched in silence, as the flames engulfed the fragile book, causing it to immediately burn. He listened the fire crack, and watched carefully as the book darkened, turning to ash.

Fox forced himself to turn and head to the bus, where everyone waited. He didn't get far, until he felt another presence near by. A gust of wind hit him from behind, as the area around him suddenly had gotten colder. Fox steadily turned around, as his eyes widened at what was behind him.

Mist floated in the air, and soaring above the fire where the book continued to burn, was Falco. He was faint and bright. You could easily see through him, as he stared down at Fox, smiling. Fox felt his heart pick up pace as he stepped closer to the fire, glancing up at his departed friend. His ghost.

" Falco…" Fox whispered.

Falco nodded, and smiled. _Thank you, my friend._

Fox felt himself smile as Falco's ghost suddenly vanished, and flew up into the air. Fox watched amazed, as other ghostly figures flew out of the fire and soared up into the air, following Falco. Once everything had stopped, the mist had vanished, and the heat from the flame returned.

Fox knew what had happened. They were free. Their souls were trapped in the book and now that the book was destroyed, they were able to leave. Like Young Link had said, they can finally rest in peace.

" You ready?" Roy questioned, crossing his arms.

Fox nodded. " Yeah. Let's go home."

----------------------------------------

The bus ride home was a calm and quite one, despite the bumpiness they had to endure. Fox sat in a seat by him, right near the window as he watched a ton trees fly by. The sun was slowly rising, causing the sky to turn blue and the white clouds to appear.

Fox briefly turned his attention away from the window, and looked around at the silent bus. Everyone except Young Link, who sat up in the front, had fallen asleep. They were only one the bus for two minutes, and already found themselves drifting off. Fox was actually happy for his friends, because they had finally put everything behind them.

Fox knew though, it would take him a while to recover. He had practically lost everything back at the mansion, and some things couldn't be replaced. He would never forget the horrible adventure he had gone through, and would never forget that it was his gun and his bullet that had ended it all. He had taken Craven's life, and it was something that he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

The young smasher turned his attention back to the window, and watched as the mansion slowly left view. Everyone was heading home, the few who remained. But he couldn't help but wonder what Master Hand was going to do. Master Hand's home was the mansion, and with his brother gone…he had nothing left. Fox didn't know if Master Hand was going to close down the campus. What was there left for a hand to do? That was all up to those, who put their imagination to the test.

Who knows what Master Hand is going to do now, but Fox knew one thing. If Master Hand had the ability to show his emotions, he knew he would be crying…

As Fox closed his eyes, and leaned back knowing that eventually sleep would over take him, he thought about everything that had happened. He thought about the book, he thought about Craven, he thought about his friends and the mansion. But there was one thing that he thought about the most, and that was dark.

The dark was something we all fear, and it was common. They had faced the dark, and conquered it. And after the great adventure they had experienced, Fox was content to say…

They had over powered the dark. And there was no reason to be afraid anymore.

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Fin.

The story is finally done, and I'm surprised I'm not crying right now, because this story has been a great experience for me. My very first horror had ended up being the best story I had written so far on this site. Wow. I am surely impressed and…words can't describe how I am feeling right now.

There I a few things I want to say before I officially end this story….

First off, thank you so much all of my faithful reviewers! I couldn't have gotten this far without your encouragement and kinds words. You seriously are the best reviewers ever! I have reached passed my ultimate goal on this site, with over 250 reviews! Wow. I could never have achieved my goal without your help. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Second, I want to specially thank, **KILL THE EMPIRE**! If it wasn't for him, I would have never written this horror. After reading all of his horrors, it has inspired me to write this. **This story is dedicated to you,** **KILL THE EMPIRE**! You better not forget this, ever! You have seriously been a great friend, and I'm so glad I have met you on this site. You seriously rock! Much hugs and kisses and all of that good stuff to you! Thank you!

And lastly, I have a new story out called _Power of The Elements_. It's not a horror, but action/adventure with romance in it. I will mostly be focusing on just this story in the **Super Smash Brothers **section. Check that out, if you are interested. Only the prologue is up, but expect more chapters soon. It has Pit in it too! Yah!

Other than that, I have nothing left to say. I will most likely write another horror story, but don't expect one anytime soon. Look out for it in the near future, or until I finish one of my other stories first.

Thanks once again, everyone!

Baby-G

Until Next Time!


End file.
